The Golden Devil
by Oturan Namikaze
Summary: A fateful meeting between two people can change so much. Naruto knows this after meeting a spirit who has been sealed away for centuries. Now attending Kuoh Academy, his eyes are opened to a world full of Devils, Fallen Angels, and other supernatural beings. Watch as he fights with a power never used by a devil before. Focused on NarutoXRias, but it might become a harem.
1. Meetings of Gold and Red

**_Disclaimer:_**_**I do not own Naruto or High School DxD, unfortunately. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and **__**Ichiei Ishibumi** __**respectively. I also don't own any other anime or video games, its characters, names, or abilities that might appear in this story. And so, without delay… Sit back, relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking: "A true king stands with their men."

People thinking: _'I will live in the now, not the past."_

Creatures/Weapons speaking:_"__**With this blood**__/I vow to win__."_

Creatures/Weapons thinking: _'__**To fight is to live/**__And to live is to fight'_

_Techniques: __**"**_**Shatter to pieces!**_**"**_

**Chapter 1 – Meetings of Gold and Red**

Blue eyes blinked as they stared at a group in the distance, where an older man was saying something to a group of children. He seemed to be making weird grabbing motions in his old hands.

"Naru-chan!" The owner of the blue eyes turned to the sound of the voice to see a beautiful woman with long red hair with a black hair clip holding up the left side of her hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a loose green dress over a white blouse under it and black wristbands. The woman had a decent-size bump around her stomach showing she was pregnant. "What are you doing over there? Come one, let's get going!"

"Coming mom!" The boy shouted back as he hurried over to his mother, this boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, a recently turned seven years old. He had spiky golden-blond hair and azure eyes, he also had whisker marks on both cheeks. He was wearing a black t-shirt with an orange spiral on the front and blue shorts.

"So what was over there that was so interesting?" Kushina Uzumaki asked her son as he made his way closer to her.

"I don't know, I couldn't really hear." Naruto answered, "I think he was telling stories, though he was doing this weird thing with his hands. It was like he was grabbing something big and squeezing them."

Kushina immediately knew what he was talking about, seeing a lot of perverted men do that when they stared at large breasts, "Naru-chan… if you ever see that man again... never get close to him."

"Huh? But why?" The young boy tilted his head in confusion. "Is he a bad man?"

"I can't say he's a bad man, but he's not someone I want you near. Okay?" Kushina lowered her head to stare at her son's face.

"Okay…" Naruto nodded his head, not understanding what was so bad about the man but agreed with his mother's request. As the two continued walking again he looked up at his mother. "Hey Mom, when is my baby sister going to be here?"

"Hmm, the baby should be arrive in a few months." She rubbed her stomach affectionately before smiling at Naruto, "So I'm guessing you're pretty excited about meeting her, huh?"

"Uh-huh, I'm going to be the best big brother and show her so many things!" Naruto said excitedly as he pumped his arms in the air. "We'll go on adventures and have a lot of fun!"

Kushina giggled at his actions, "But remember, that also means you have to be able to protect her as well."

"Yeah, and I'll be the strongest around too. Anyone that wants to hurt her will have to go through me!" Naruto replied with a grin, pounding his tiny fist against his chest. "I'm going to be as strong as those heroes in the stories you and papa tell me."

"Really? So does that mean you want to be a hero as well?" The red-head raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Of course, I'll be a hero that protects people from danger!" Naruto cheered.

Kushina smiled at her son's answer before speaking again, "So tell me Naru-chan, what do you think it takes to be truly strong?"

"What it takes?" Naruto repeated in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well… there are many kinds of heroes. Some are good, but there are some bad ones too." Kushina explained, catching her son's attention.

"There are bad heroes?"

"Yes, but they are not important now." She shook her head a bit, "If you want to be a good hero, there is something important every one of them must know."

"Something… important?" Naruto tilted his head, "What is it?"

Kushina winked at her son, "I'll leave you to figure it out! Once you think you know, tell me." Turning back to the path, the mother smiled as her son was in deep thought. He was always very smart for his age. _'I wonder what answer you'll think of Naru-chan.'_

'_I wonder what Mama means… about being truly strong…'_ Naruto thought to himself as he wondered what she meant. The parent and child continued to walk through the park in silence, making their way towards the park exit, but as Naruto got closer to the gate, he heard a sound coming from behind him. He stopped walking and turned around to face the forest. "… That sound…?"

Kushina noticed her son stopped walking with her and looked back at him. "Naru-chan? Are you okay?"

Naruto didn't answer as he tried to focus on the sound,_ 'It sounds like… crying?'_ With that in mind, Naruto started running into the forest, leaving his startled mother behind.

"NARU-CHAN?!" She shouted as Naruto disappeared from her sight and his small form vanished from within the trees.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNUR**

Naruto ran through the forest as fast as his little legs could take him, following the sounds of someone crying. He could see a cave just up a head, and as he drew closer to it, the sounds seem to grow louder. The young boy warily stared into the cave, slightly fearful of darkness covering the interior. Shaking his head, Naruto put on a brave face and made his way inside. As he continued walking deeper into the cave the sounds grew louder and louder.

"I wonder who would be this far inside a cave." Naruto said to himself as tried to see through the darkness, it was a few minutes later down the path that he noticed a light. Running closer to the light, Naruto emerged from the dark tunnel and looked around in amazement. It was a forest, was that dark cave just a pathway? Naruto examined the area and noticed there was a ceiling of some sort above the trees, he was still in the cave. "But how is there light in a cave?"

He took a step towards the forest, and then another, soon he was inside the sea of trees as he looked around… that's when he saw it. Leaning again a tree, was a golden scabbard with blue enamel around it, there also seemed to be some kind of writing on top of it. It was giving off a soft glow that seeped into the ground below it.

Naruto slowly moved over to it, stopping when he was a foot away. He hesitantly reached out, bringing his hand back a bit before extending it again and gentle placed his hand over the scabbard. Just as his hand brushed against the writing, the scabbard's glow began to increase, blinding Naruto for a second. But the light soon disappeared as quickly as it came, giving Naruto the chance to open his eyes. The scabbard was still there but it felt like something was in his hand now. Pulling his hand back, the boy turned his hand around to see what it was.

"…A… girl?" Naruto muttered in amazement as he stared down at what appeared to be a tiny girl sitting in his hands with her legs pressed against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. "… Hello, are you okay?" His question seemed to make the girl flinch before she slowly raised her head to reveal a pair of sad green eyes.

The girl was wearing a military-styled white dress with black linings at the bottom of it, two detached puffy sleeves and a black ribbon keeping her blonde hair in a . She also had armor on, a silver breastplate, gauntlets that reached up to the sleeves and a pair of armored boots.

"Who's… are you?" The girl asked as she stared up at the boy with a surprised look. "How did…you get here?"

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I came here because I could hear someone crying." Naruto answered with a smile. "Was that you? What's your name?"

The girl silently stared at him for a moment before turning her head to the side, the sadness in her eyes returning full force. "… It doesn't really matter now, I'm not worth of it so I have no name."

"Huh what do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion as he put his other hand under the girl and lifted her to his face. "How can you not have a name?"

"The name I had… was given to me by someone very precious. I was supposed to be his shield from danger and I failed." Tears built up in her eyes as she spoke. "Because of my moment of weakness, he fell in battle and the sword I was supposed to protect was shattered."

"Battle? What kind of battle, who was fighting?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side.

The girl wiped her eyes as she started off, a sad smile on her face. "How long has it been since that battle and me being placed here? One hundred years? Two? I've stopped counting ages ago…"

"Whoa, but you look so young and that thing over there looks like it was just put there!" Naruto pointed at the scabbard, which had stopped glowing, but still had its brilliant shine from the light. "Why were you put here anyway after one mistake?"

"Both the sheath and I do not age, we could be here for thousands of years and nothing would happen to us," She answered as she rose to her feet. "The reason I was put here was because I failed, and this is my punishment. After all, no one would want a useless failure like me."

"That's not right! So you made one mistake, that doesn't mean you should be alone!" Naruto said with a frown. "You deserve to have as much freedom and happiness as everyone else!"

The tiny female place a hand across her stomach and grabbed her arm as she turned her head away, "If I did that, it would be because of the sacrifices of many people… Something like that… would be unforgivable…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Naruto and the girl were silent, neither one said a word as she turned around in Naruto's hands and was about to move back to her scabbard when she heard something that shocked her to the core.

"Then **I'll** forgive you!" Naruto said with a smile, making her turn to him with a shocked look. "Even if those people don't, even if the world doesn't… I'll forgive you. So keeping living on in this world as long as you want, doing whatever you want."

The girl continued look at Naruto in shock, not realizing tears started to build up in her eyes, not realizing her legs lost their strength, not even realizing as she started to cry her eyes out. The only thing she could comprehend at that moment, was loss of weight she had felt on her shoulders. This child, even if he probably had no idea what she had been talking about, had so easily broken through the layers she put over herself with only so few words.

"…To think…" She called out as her crying died down, "Someone so young, could say such things… do you even know what you're saying?"

"Of course I do." Naruto made an angry pout, "But if you're really sorry about something, then you can be forgiven."

"…Is it really okay for me to still be here?" She asked as she looked up at Naruto with hopeful eyes. "Can someone like me really continue to live in this world?" Her answer was a flick to the forehead which sent her falling onto her back. "Ouch! Wha-What was that for?"

"You dummy, I didn't mean someone **like** you… It can only be you." Naruto grinned at her, raising her closer to his face. "If you want to live then live, I'll support you in any way!"

"You idiot, you only just met me!" The girl shouted back, standing up quickly. "Why would you offer to help me so much, besides you're just a child…?"

"Baka! Stuff like that don't matter! My papa always told me to be kind to people and never turn my back on someone when they need help." Naruto replied, a smile formed on his face as he continued to speak. "So let's get out of here."

The girl stared up at him for a moment, memories of the past going through her mind before she let out a small giggle. "…You're just like him…"

"Huh? Like who?" Naruto tilted in confusion.

"A man… with an ideal and conviction unmatched by any other, who put his people before himself. And had the strength to lead his men onto the battlefield without fear."

"Wow, he sounds so cool!" Naruto's eyes sparkled a bit, "Who was he, what's his name?"

"It doesn't matter." She said as she closed her eyes and shook her head. Raising a hand to her chest, she stared up at Naruto with a smile. "… If you truly mean what you said, then I shall live on…"

"Really?!" The blonde asked excitedly. "That's great-"

"However… you must answer me this one question." Her smile turned serious, making Naruto gulp. "In my past, I have been a part of a great many battles, so I have never seen what it would be like without them. So if I go with you, I may not get used to such things and I might possibly cause you trouble at times… But even so, I will ask you this." The blonde girl stared up at Naruto with determined eyes. "Will you be my master, the man who I will accompany and swear my complete loyalty to?"

"… I…" Naruto was quiet for a moment, not expecting her to ask that. He looked away awkwardly before speaking. "Well… I wasn't trying to become your master, I just wanted to-"

"Even so, you must take responsibility for what you said before!" The girl said, her eyes seeming to have a bit of fire within them, "You're a man after all!"

"I'm only seven!" He shouted back.

"That is irrelevant!"

_'I don't even know what that word means... But still...' _Naruto looked down as her for a second before moving her over to the scabbard and placed her on top of it, much to her confusion. Taking a step back, Naruto smiled brightly as he placed his hands on his hips, "…Alright then, if that's what you want, then I'll become your master. But in exchange you have to do two things for me."

"Two? What are they?" The girl asked with both curiosity and suspicion in her voice.

"The first one is easy, if you want to stay by my side… You have to be my friend." Naruto said with the smile growing at the tiny girl's confused look. "While having someone serve under me would be cool, that's not what I want. I want us to be friends, almost like family… is that weird?"

"Yes, extremely." Her quick answer made Naruto's head drop, but she continued with a small smile. "But… I guess it would not be too bad, however even if we become friends, I will always believe in your safety first before my own. That is not up for argument." That last sentence was already out of her mouth the second she saw Naruto's frown.

"…Fine, I guess that'll work." Naruto mutter with his arms crossed. Though he was against what she said, he knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"And what is the second condition?" She asked, making Naruto's smile return as he remembered what he had been thinking before. He made his was closer to her and knelt down to her level, his face to her now sitting form.

"I want you to tell me your name."

"… My… name?" She looked a little surprised at his second request, "But I already told you, I have given up my name!"

"Sorry, but that's my second condition. I want to know your name." Naruto said, closing his eyes while crossing his arms. "I bet it's something really cool too."

"… Very well, but I can't tell you my true name just yet." She ignored the disappointed look on his face as she continued. "Until I feel that I am worth of it once again, I will go by another name. But I promise you by my honor, I will tell you when I am ready."

"I guess, as long as you promise you will…" Naruto relented, before looking at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "So what's your name now?"

Looking down at her scabbard, the very object she was born from, she seemed to be deep in thought. Before long a smile came to her face, "Saber… Lily…"

"Huh? Saber Lily, is that your name now?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head.

"Yes, from now on… this will be the name I will live by." Saber nodded to herself, proud of herself, and placed her hands on her hips. "Does that seem alright with you, master?"

"… Saber Lily… I like it! It a powerful name, but at the same time it's cute, like you!" He replied with a smile.

Saber's face became flustered as she looked down, making her hair cover her eyes. "D-Don't say such things!"

"Huh? But why?" He asked.

"I-It embarrassing…" She replied, looking up at him, "I might be just a sheath, but I am still a knight at heart and in my soul. Such things are unsuitable."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, he didn't understand what was so embarrassing about it, but whatever. Shaking his head before speaking again. "Alright, but that doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Mast-" Saber started to say but was interrupted by the blond boy.

"Anyway, how do I get you out of here? There's no way my mama will let me keep such a thing." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head with a disappointed look on his face.

"That won't be a problem." Saber smiled as she beckoned him to come closer, as soon as he was about an inch away she continued. "All you have to do is place you hand on my scabbard once again and I will handle the rest."

"Just put my hand… like this?" Naruto asked as his hand placed itself on the golden object.

"That is correct, now then…" Saber closed her eyes and began to concentrate, glowing a bit before disappearing with the scabbard, which began to shine in a golden light once again before lifting itself up into the air, startling Naruto a bit and making him retract his hand. But the scabbard continued to flow in the air, before slowly making its way towards Naruto. _"… Relax master, it will not harm you."_

Naruto took in a deep breath and stared as the scabbard tilted itself and pointed its tip at his body. "Alright, let's do it." The glowing object seemed to respond to him and drew closer to him before slowly entering his body. Naruto's body glowed a bit himself as the scabbard entered his body and a warm, comforting feeling enveloped him. As the light died down Naruto released a breath, "So… is it over?"

"_Yes, the merging was a success."_ Saber's voice was heard, making him look around to try and find her. _"Don't worry master, I am still here."_

"But where are you? And how come I can only hear you?" Naruto asked as he continued to look around.

"_You could say I am inside you, so now you do not have to worry about carrying me all over the place."_ Saber answered, _"When I am like this, I can communicate with you without others hearing us." _

"That's great!" Naruto said with a smile, but he looked a little disappointed. "But does that mean you can't come out when you're inside me like this."

"_Not at all…"_ A small orb of light exited his chest before forming into Saber, but this time she wasn't wearing the armor and had two transparent golden-yellow wings coming from her back (1). _"How is this master?"_

"Much better… wait, you've got wings now!?" Naruto asked as Saber flew over to him and landed on his shoulder, sitting down as soon as she steadied herself.

"_I think it is a result of my merging with you. But I have to admit, being given the power of flight is very nice."_She said as her wings moved a little bit. _"So master, shall we leave? I would like to see the outside world after so many years."_

"Alright!" Naruto cheered as he stared walking out of the room, making his way through the cave. "And you don't have to call me master, just calling me Naruto is fine!"

"…_Very well, Naruto-sama."_ Saber smiled as she and Naruto made their way out of the cave. After a few minutes the two came to the exit, the light from outside shining into the cave. A few tears built up in her eyes as a peaceful smile on her face. _"So beautiful… how long has it been since I've seen the outside world."_

"But you haven't even seen the outside yet Saber." Naruto commented as he turned his head to look at the girl. He paused when he noticed a few tears falling down her face before turning away in silence. As he walked out of the cave he wondered what he could say to her, it had been a long time was since she saw the outside world, probably centuries. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone call out to him.

"Naru-chan!" He turned around to see his worried mother make her way over to him as fast as she could, which was impressive for a pregnant woman. As soon as she got closer to him she wrapped her arms around him as tight as she could. She released him from the hug and gave him a hard look, "Where were you young man, do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

Naruto looked down sadly and mumbled out an apology, "I'm sorry mama… I could hear someone crying and…"

"Crying? Who was it?" Kushina asked in confusion, wondering how her son had heard a person crying this far out. She knew her son wouldn't lie to her, especially when it came to someone in trouble, he got that kindness from his father. "Did you find them?"

Naruto was about to reply when Saber spoke up, _"Master, I would advise you not to tell her about me. Since we were the ones that merged together, only you will be able to see and make communicate with me."_

The boy shook his head at that, a little sad he couldn't introduce his mom to his new friend. He looked back at his mother before speaking again. "No, I wasn't able to find anyone…"

"I see," Kushina said before standing up, being careful with her stomach. After patting her dress a bit she stretch her hand out. "Let's go home Naru-chan."

"Okay!" Naruto smiled brightly as he grabbed a hold of his mother's hand. The two started walking back through the woods, Saber was flying next to Naruto's head. "Hey mama?"

"Yes Naru-chan?" Kushina turned her head to look down.

"Remember before when you asked me what I thought was important to make a person truly strong…" Naruto said as he looked up and lifted his hand towards the sky. "I think I know it know."

"Really now?" Kushina smirked in amusement, wondering what Naruto's response would be. "So what do you think?"

"… A strong heart… and something worth fighting for." Naruto clenched his fist, not noticing the look of surprise on Saber's face. "I'm not strong yet, but I will be."

Kushina was surprised at her son's answer, she didn't think he would say something so deep. "N-Naru-chan…" She let go of his hand for a second before placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Huh?" Naruto looked back at his mother, "Is something wrong mom? Did I say something bad?"

"No, I'm just surprised at your answer. Something like that isn't what I thought you'd say." Kushina smiled at Naruto before leaning forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Pulling back she continued, "You'll grow up to be a good person. But I want you to promise me something."

The boy nodded his head. "Sure mom, what is it?"

"Don't grow up to fast, I want you to enjoy your life." She raised a hand when Naruto was about to say something, "You can still get stronger, heck I have no doubt your father would love to help you with that." It was true, even while he had a very busy job and was a loving father and husband to his family, Minato was still able to somehow find time to train with his martial arts. "But if you grow up too fast you'll miss out on all the great things that life can bring. I want you to promise me you'll have enjoy life, even when you start training, alright?"

"Alright mom, I promise." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Good, and remember… When an Uzumaki make a promise…?" Kushina said as she stood up straight.

"They keep it no matter what!" Naruto finished with a cheerful laugh. Saber looked between the two, knowing full well what the mother had been talking about, it was something her first master had not been able to do himself, he had been too busy and pushed himself far in life, but he had never truly enjoy the life he created for himself.

As soon as Kushina grabbed Naruto's hand again, the two started walking. "Good boy, now let's get home. Your father is coming home early today so we're going out to eat."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered again as they walked through the woods, Saber now moved to be sitting on Naruto's head. The three enjoyed the peaceful walk through the forest, not noticing a good distance away, a small figure formed from the shadows and their brown eyes stared at Naruto's retreating back.

"… So that old scabbard has chosen a new master…" The figure said to themselves before their body starting to disappear, turning into what appeared to be snakes. "… I wonder… what kind of person he'll become…" Soon the figure disappeared as soon as they came, leaving the mother, son, and spirit none the wiser.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNUR**

"Come on Mito-chan, or we're gonna be late on our first day." Naruto called out from the entrance to the Uzumaki residence. Saber was hovering over his shoulder with her arms crossed.

"I'll be right down!" A young voice called down from upstairs where Naruto and his sister's rooms were. "Just making sure I have everything Onii-chan!"

"_Naruto-sama, you have plenty of time before you both have to be at school. And you are both going to the exact same school so I don't see the rush."_ Saber said as she watched Naruto put on his shoes. He was wearing his school uniform which consisted of a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants and brown dress shoes to finish it off.

It had been eleven years since that fateful day when Naruto and Saber met, and the events that had followed the two had been interesting. The two blonds bonded over the years and helped each other in many different way. Naruto had gotten Saber to lighten up a bit and enjoy herself when the two of them were out and about, and Saber helped Naruto with studying (much to his dismay), keeping a cool head when needed, his training with his father, though the most she could do with that one was give out pointers and words of encouragement, and she also was able to help him with learning to fight with a sword. Now Naruto was in high school, transferring into a school called Kuoh Academy for his third-year, and to his parent's comfort it was also the school his sister was transferring into as well.

'_Yeah, but I'm excited to see this new school. After all, until recently it was only an all-girls school, and it was also one of the best in the area!'_ Naruto grinned as he thought about the school, even when it was an all-girl school there had been a lot of talk about the success rate of the students. _'I wonder what it looks like now with it being a co-ed school… They were putting up new buildings for the co-ed students, I think.'_

Saber let out a sigh before giving Naruto a look_, __"Just don't do anything perverted or that will get you in trouble Naruto-sama."_

'_Come on Saber, you and my Mom would kill me if something like that were to happen.'_ Naruto let out a nervous laugh as he thought about what his mother did to perverts, it was not a pretty sight. Besides, he had more respect for women than that, and inherited his mother's hatred for perverts, even though it wasn't as much._ 'And when was the last time I got in trouble.'_

"Okay, I'm ready!" His sister's voice called out, breaking his conversation with Saber before she could reply and making him turn towards her. "Did I keep you waiting?"

Mito Uzumaki was almost a spitting image of their mother. She has red hair that reached just past her shoulders, but she mostly kept it in a high ponytail, and violet eyes. She was wearing the school uniform for the school which involved a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents

"Nope, you got everything?" He asked, to which she nodded her head. Turning his head towards the kitchen, he called out to their mother, seeing as their dad already left for work. "We're leaving for school!"

"Okay, stay safe you two and have a nice day!" Kushina shouted back, getting smiles from her children.

The two nodded to each other before exiting the house. They began walking down the streets, which was full of other students that were heading for school. Naruto had one of his hands in his pocket and the other was holding his bag by his side, while Mito wore a navy blue backpack. Saber looked around in amusement as some students were actually running to get to school, the same was being said for a few adults heading to work.

"_It is always an interesting sight to see so many people rushing off to their destinations so early in the morning."_ Saber commented as she flew above Naruto's head to see all the people up a head.

'_Some people are like that,' _Naruto said as he and his sister came to a stop at a crosswalk, waiting for it to turn green before continuing on. He look down at his sister and notice she had a nervous look on her face, "Are you okay Mito-chan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She replied as she tried to give her brother a smile. But even if she didn't say anything, he already knew she a little scared. Mito was a shy person when it came to going to new places or meeting new people. It was only after she got to know them that she could really open up to people.

"… You know you can always come to me when something's bothering you, right?" Naruto said.

"I'm fine Onii-chan, really!" Mito put on a brave face as she said that, before seeing the look on his face before seeing his eyes narrow a bit. She looked back down with a sad look, "… I'm a little scared, this is my first day at this school so I have no idea what it's going to be like."

Naruto smiled as he reached out and patted his sister on the head, "Don't worry Mito-chan." She lifted her head and saw her brother giving her a reassuring look. "Just take one step at a time and you'll be fine… but if anything bad happens you just call me and I'll come running."

Mito smiled back at her brother before a frown came on her face, "Hey, who says I need you to protect me! I'm a fucking Uzumaki, we're the most badass family in all Japan!"

Saber and Naruto sweatdropped at her words, "… And you wonder why I refuse to leave you alone with Tayuya." Naruto sighed as he recalled their "curses worse than a sailor" cousin before turning back to the road, but after a minute or so he felt a hand on his arm and he turned his head to see Mito was holding onto his arm without looking at him.

"Thank you Onii-chan, I feel a bit better." She said as a bright smile grew on her face. "I can always count on you, huh?"

Naruto smirked a bit, "Of course, I'm your big brother after all. It's in my job description to watch over my cute, little baby sister."

"You don't have to add the baby part, ya know!" The younger girl exclaimed, before the siblings began to laugh together, ignoring the looks some people were giving them.

As the two continued walking towards the Academy, Naruto shifted his gaze towards Mito with a smile on his face before he turned back. _'I hope she'll be okay…'_

"_Don't worry Naruto-sama,"_Saber said from her spot on his shoulder_. __"Mito will be fine, she is your sister after all."_

'_Yeah, you're right… So how are your powers doing today?'_ Naruto asked with concern, for the past few days Saber's powers fluxed at times before returning back to normal, meaning his body would glow a little bit before dying down as quickly as it came. While Saber said it was nothing, Naruto was still a little worried.

"_Like I said before, it is nothing to worry about. The energy bursts have all stopped."_

'… _Are you sure you're okay, Saber Lily?'_ Saber knew when Naruto said her full name that meant he was either very serious or when he was really concerned about her.

She nodded her head before speaking, _"I am fine Naruto-sama, now come on. We need to get to school so you can find your classes okay."_

Knowing she wouldn't budge, he sighed a bit before focusing on the road in front of him and his sister. The school gates were coming up on the right. _'Yeah, you're right.'_

Letting out a breath Saber closed her eyes, deep in thought about what she was holding back from telling her master. The truth was she knew what the causes of her bursts were, even if she now resided inside Naruto she could still pick up the energies of multiple beings of both light and darkness in the area. One of the abilities her scabbard had was to protect itself from any magic in the area, in this case the protection went to Naruto as well, hence the glowing. The glowing itself was a self-defense within the sheath so that its power, and whoever wielded it, would be undetected by supernatural beings in the area. She wasn't lying either about the glowing stopping, since her power was now basically cloaking Naruto, so he was safe… as long as he didn't make contact with anyone dangerous.

'_Hey Saber, check it out. The building doesn't look so bad.'_ She snapped out of her thoughts at Naruto's words, taking a look herself. She had to admit, the Academy was very nice and gave an illustrious feel and look to it. It had cobbled paths and even had a water fountain in the center of the courtyard in the front of the school. There was a main building in the center of the campus which was surrounded by other various buildings.

"_Yes I agree, I can see why you wanted to come here. It's certainly different from your last school."_ Saber commented as she examined the designs of the school's exterior.

"Wow, look at this place!" Mito said as she looked at all the buildings. "Everything's so big!"

"Of course, this school needs to be." Naruto said as he walked up to the fountain after his sister, making sure to keep her in his sights. "It does have students ranging from middle school to college."

His sister wasn't paying attention however as she stared at the fountain with sparkling eyes, "Wow, it's so pretty." Naruto shook his head in amusement before looking at main building, his eyes soon zoned in a he caught a glimpse of red passing by one of the windows. He wasn't able to think about it however as he felt his arm being pulled by Mito, "Let's go Onii-chan, we have to get our class schedules."

"Alright, alright. No need to pull." Naruto said as he followed his sister inside, not paying attention to the stares he was getting from the other students.

After the siblings reached the main office and received their time tables, they headed off toward where Mito's class was. After making sure his sister was okay one last time the two said their goodbyes before Naruto headed off towards his own classroom. This time Naruto noticed the looks he was getting, jealous looks from the male students while the female students stared at his with red faces, but he was used to the looks he was receiving. The results of his years of training with his father and Saber had been very good to him, he was at a respectable height of six foot three with a lean yet muscular body. Ignoring the looks he was getting, he looked down at his paper and then back up at the class signs.

"Let's see, its Class 3A… Class 3A…" Naruto passed by many of the other students that were in hallway and soon arrived at the classroom. "Ah, here it is." Opening the door, he made his way inside to see all the students and the teachers were there. They turned to see him entering the room, the teacher spoke first.

"You're Mr. Uzumaki, correct?" She greeted Naruto with a smile. Remembering what was on his schedule, Naruto knew her name was Mrs. Emiya.

"That's me. Sorry if I'm a little late." Naruto replied as he used his other hand to rub the back of his head. "My sister and I start today and I wanted to make sure she got to her class okay."

"It's no trouble at all, family is important. Just don't make a habit of it." The teacher said before to the class briefly. "Now everyone, I would like you to welcome Mr. Uzumaki, who starting today is joining Kuoh academy and will be with us for the rest of the year."

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope we get along." Naruto said giving them all a small bow.

"Okay Mr. Uzumaki, why don't you take your desk, it's right next to Miss Gremory at the window." She said as she pointed towards an empty seat, Naruto nodded his head and walked silently towards his seat. When he sat down he looked to the girl whose name the teacher had said earlier and had a small blush grow on his face when saw her.

The girl was incredibly beautiful, easily one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She was a buxom young figure with a light skin tone and her eyes were a blue-green color. But what instantly caught his attention was her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top and a few bangs that covered her forehead and side bangs framing her face. It was same color as the one he saw at the window earlier, and he had to admit it was a very nice color on her. Suddenly he felt something hit him in the back of his head, courtesy of Saber, making him snap out of thoughts and noticed the girl had turned her head towards him and caught him staring.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to stare." Letting out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head with an apologetic look.

The red-head giggled a little before resting her chin on her hands. "Don't worry about it, I'm actually used to it."

"But still, I apologize." Naruto said as he extended his hand out. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you."

"Same here, my name is Rias Gremory." Rias replied in a polite tone as she reached out and grabbed his hand, "Welcome to Kuoh Academy, Naruto-san." After they shook hands Naruto and Rias smiled at each other before turning back to face the teacher, Naruto not noticing as Rias gave him a glance from the corner of her eye.

(A little while later)

Naruto stood up with a stretch as some of the other students started to leave the room for the lunch break. He grabbed the packed lunch he got from his mother that morning and made his way into the hallway, where he could see a lot of students make their way to either get something to eat from the cafeteria or find a place to eat. Taking a look outside Naruto decided to find a good place to relax under the sun. Saber was resting within her sheath, which was normal since she usual did that when he was in the middle of class. With a smile on his face Naruto started his way outside and made it downstairs, but before he could walk out the back entrance he heard a voice call out to him.

"Onii-chan!" Naruto turned to see his sister running up to him with her own packed lunch in her hands.

"Hey Mito-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked as his sister stopped right in front of him, "I didn't think you guys had lunch break the same time we did."

"Of course, it's the same school after all." Mito said, making Naruto scratch the back of his head. "So are you going outside too?"

The blond teen nodded his head, "Yeah I was thinking about finding a good tree to relax under."

"Is it alright if I join you?" She asked with a puppy dog look.

"Oi oi," Naruto's eyebrow twitched a little, "You don't have to do that you know, its fine. But don't you want to try to mingle with your classmates."

"But it's only the first day, I just want to get used to the school first." Mito replied with a huff as she crossed her arms. "Besides what about you? You're no-"

"Oh, Naruto-san." A female voice called out, making the siblings turn their head to see Rias and another girl walking up to them. "Going outside for lunch?"

"Rias-san," Naruto greeted with a smile. "Yeah, the two of us were going to go find a tree or someplace with a good shading."

"Huh? Two of you?" Rias blinked before looking down a little to see Mito, who moved behind her brother when Rias came up to them. Leaning forward a bit Rias gave the younger red-head a smile. "Oh hello there, I'm Rias Gremory."

Mito just moved closer to her brother, making him frown a bit. "Come on Mito-chan, be nice." Naruto said as he took a step away.

Mito looked nervous for a second before bowing her head, "M-My n-name is M-Mito U-Uzumaki, IT'S NICE TO M-MEET YOU SEMPAI!"

Rias looked a little surprised at the girl sudden shout, but Naruto just let out a laugh while the second girl giggled into her hand. Naruto patted a blushing Mito on the head, "Good job Mito-chan! A little loud at the end but not bad." He turned to Rias and the girl with a smile, "Sorry about that, Mito-chan is very shy when it comes to meeting new people. I've been trying to help her out with it."

"Oh my, what a caring older brother you are." The second girl said in a sweet tone. She was definitely up there with Rias in the beauty department, and like Rias she also had a very buxom form. She had long black hair and violet eyes and creamy colored skin. Her hair was being tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"Well I try at least," Naruto rubbed the back of his head in an awkward manner. "I'm Naruto by the way, nice to meet you."

The girl giggled again before speaking, "My name is Akeno Himejima, and I hope your first day has been good so far."

"I don't have any complaints." Naruto shrugged before looking back at Rias, "So are you two getting lunch as well."

"Yes actually, we were heading to our club room to eat lunch." She replied, smiling a bit. "We usually keep our things in there when we're at school."

"Cool, so what kind of club is it?" Naruto asked.

"The Occult Research Club," Rias answered. "I'm actually the President of the club, while Akeno is my Vice-President."

"Occult Research? You mean like the dark arts of the middle ages and stuff like that?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he felt Mito grab onto his arm again, his sister had a fear of ghosts, which he used to have himself before he met Saber.

"That's right, but we also deal with the more recent type of supernatural subjects. Such things like Devils, Angels and even Yokai."

"That sounds kinda interesting." Naruto commented, not seeing the small glint in Rias' eyes as she moved closer to him.

"So, do you believe in their existence?" Rias asked as she leaned forward a bit. Naruto's face reddened a bit, a strange tingling feeling went through for a second before shaking his head and clearing his thoughts before answering.

"I guess I do believe in them." After all, with an ancient and powerful magical spirit living inside you, it was kinda hard **not** to believe that other things like that could exist. "… Sorry Rias-san, but can you take a step back? You're a little close."

That seemed to surprise Rias a little before she took a step back with blinking eyes, "…Oh sor-"

"PERVERTS! GET BACK HERE AND RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENTS!" The four turned to the courtyard to see three male students being chased by the female kendo club. The three boys rounded the corner and tried to escape, only for a few girls to already be there and capture the three before tying them up and pulling them away. Naruto and Mito noticed that no one seemed to react as at all when this was happening.

"Soooo… I'm gonna take a guess and say that this has happened before?" Naruto spoke up as he and the girls watched the group disappear into one of the buildings.

"Unfortunately, those three you saw there are known as the Perverted Trio." Akeno explained, "Those three are the most perverted students in the school, so they end up in a lot of situations like this."

"… I see…" Naruto replied with a sweatdrop, they had titles for perverts? "… It must seem like a paradise for them I guess, being in a school almost full of female students."

"Maybe so, and what about you Naruto-san?" Akeno asked, raising a hand to her mouth with a sly look on her face. "You must be enjoying it as well, being in a school almost completely filled with women."

"Well, I'll admit I would be lying if I said it wasn't nice. But I'm not really into peeping and stupid junk like that, if I do find a girl I'm like then I'll say to her face, not do something perverted or stupid." Naruto crossed his arms before looking at the sky. "… We should probably finish up our lunch quickly, break should be ending soon."

Rias nodded her head in agreement, "Yes your right. Well I'll see you later Naruto-san, and it was nice meeting you Mito-san." Turning around, Rias gave Naruto and Mito a smile before starting to walk away, Akeno bowed her head a bit with a smile of her own as she followed after the red-head.

"Hey Rias!" Naruto called out, making the girl look back at him. "I don't really like formalities that much, so you can just call me Naruto."

The girl nodded her head, "Alright, as long as you don't use san for my name too."

"It's a deal," Naruto grinned as he watched Rias and Akeno make their way to the old school building. Shaking his head a bit, the blond looked down as his sister. "Why don't we go eat, we only have a few minutes left."

"… Those two were really pretty, weren't they Onii-chan?" Mito asked her brother as the two made their way towards the trees.

"Yeah, they were…" Naruto nodded his head as he found a place under a tree and sat down, his back pressed against the bark. _'I wonder what that feeling before was… Oh well.'_ With a shrug he placed his bento on his lap as his sister sat down next to him. _'Whatever it was, it's gone now.'_

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNUR**

After hearing the school bell rang, the students made their way either off campus or to their club rooms. Naruto was waiting at the bottom steps for his sister to appear. After a few minutes she came down with a smile on her face, but she wasn't alone either, she was talking with another female student with long dark purple hair and hazel eyes.

'_So it looks like she's made a friend, I'm glad.' _Naruto thought to himself with a smile.

Saber, who had woken up a few minutes earlier, smiled at her master. _"What did I tell you Naruto-sama? Mito will be fine."_

Mito took notice to her brother leaning against a wall and gave him a little wave before turning to her companion, "See you tomorrow Misao-san, it was nice meeting you!"

"Yes you too," Misao replied with a nod. "I hope you like enjoy coming here Mito-san."

Mito nodded her head with a happy expression before hurrying up to her brother, "Hey Onii-chan, did you wait long?"

"Not really," Naruto said as he removed himself from the wall, "So it looks like you were able to make a friend."

Mito shook her head, "No she was just helping me out in class because it was my first day. I wouldn't call us friends." She went over to her shoe locker and switched out her shoes before turning to her brother, "Her name is Misao Ayamashi, and she's our class representative so it's normal for her to help me."

"Well it's not like you're NOT going to be friends with her." Naruto commented as they started walking sis by side towards the gates. "All you have to do is have more confidence in yourself."

"But that's easier said than do-" A loud voice cut her off.

"HEY APOLOGIZE!" As they passed through the gates, they saw a regular street thug standing in front of a petite girl. She had white hair, with two long bangs going past her shoulders in the front and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut and two black cat-shaped hair clips on each side of her hair. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, but unlike his sister or Rias and Akeno, she didn't have the shoulder cape. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

The girl didn't say anything as she looked down at the ground, where a crushed candy laid on the floor. "… You were the one who bumped into me." She gave the man a blank stare, "… And then you made me drop it."

"Why you little brat! You think you're better than me!" The thug shouted as he lifted the hand with the bat, ready to swing it down. But as he was about to send it down Naruto appeared in front of him, holding his arm from below with his right hand. "What the-"

"Attacking someone who is unarmed, let alone a girl…" Naruto lifted the arm he was holding, pulling the thug closer before quickly raising the elbow of his left arm and ramming it hard into the man's stomach, raising the elbow upon contact to deliver a sharp blow to the thug's heart. The thug only had time to release some spit from his mouth before Naruto sent a kick at his supporting leg, making his fall onto his back hard. Naruto slammed a foot onto the man's chest, getting a yell of pain as a little blood came out of his mouth. "You're really pathetic, be glad I only bruised your organs and cracked a few ribs."

"D-Damn you…" The thug tried to speak out before he felt Naruto press harder into his chest. "W-Who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm just a regular student." Naruto replied with a smirk, "And as a student, I am supposed to watch out for my kōhai. Now… I suggest you leave before I do a lot worse to you." He lifted his foot of the thug and took a few steps back.

The thug slowly got to his feet, holding his chest as he glared at Naruto, '… You're going to pay for this." After that was said, the man ran away as fast as he could.

Naruto placed a hand in his pocket as he watched the man leave with a bored look. "Yeah, not the first time I heard that one…?" He looked back at the white-haired girl, who stared blankly at him with hazel eyes. "Um, are you okay?"

"… Yes, I am fine." That was all she said before she looked towards the floor where her candy had fallen. Mito ran up to her brother and hand him his bag, which he absentmindedly took with a small "Thanks".

Naruto blink a few times, following her gaze to the candy. Letting out a sigh, Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out a small box of pocky. Walking over to the girl he held it out to her, "Here, you can have this." She turned back to him and saw the box in his hand, before looking back at his face. "What? You lost your snack because of that guy and I doubt he'll get you a new one, so here."

Looking back between Naruto and the box once more, the girl took the box. "Thank you."

"No problem, I didn't want it anymore anyways." Naruto lied with a smile, he been planning on eating it later but sometimes he was too nice. "You're a student at Kuoh Academy as well, so it's fine. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a third year. And this is my younger sister, Mito Uzumaki." His sister slowly nodded her head in greeting.

"… Koneko Toujou… first year." The newly name Koneko replied, making Mito look at the girl in surprise. She was four years older than her but still looked so young.

"Well it was nice meeting you Koneko," Naruto bowed his head a little before raising his head a bit. "But we have to get going. We'll see you later."

The white haired girl only stares at the blond and his sister started walking away, after a few seconds her eyes went to the box of pocky she was holding. She opened it and took out one of the pocky sticks before starting to eat it, pausing for a second. "…These are good." Koneko said to herself before she continued to eat more of them at a slightly faster pace as she started walking back through the gates and heading towards the old buildings.

As Naruto and his sister made their way down the path, two pairs of eyes were watching him from one of the roofs of the buildings. One pair of eyes belonged to Akeno, who had an amused look on her face and if you looked closely, a hint of lust. She had her arms crossed under her breasts, a little shiver going through her body as she recalled the burst of speed and power Naruto used against the thug before sending him crashing into the ground.

"Fu Fu Fu, he was certainly vicious with that man, wasn't he." Akeno spoke up as she laughed in her hand. "I can see why you're so interested in him Buchou."

"True… and that quick finish was something I've never seen a normal person his age do before. It was almost as fast as Kiba, but was that really his true strength?" Rias said with curiosity evident in her voice. "And during the break he was able to negate my charm magic, something I've never seen a human do."

"You think Naruto-san is not human then? That he is some kind of supernatural creature?"

"I can't be sure, he doesn't seem to emit any sort of energy from him. Usually when it comes to sensing what a person is should be simple, since every being has a sort of presence to show what they are. Whether they are Angel, Fallen Angel, Devil, Dragon, or even human, they all have a presence showing they're there. But with him it's different, it's as if he's not there." Rias explain as she placed her hands on the railing, thinking about earlier when he was standing in front of her, if she hadn't seen him the first time she probably wouldn't have noticed him. An image flashed in her mind of his smiling face making a small blush form on her cheeks before continuing. "I have to admit though, Naruto-kun is definitely one of the most interesting people that I've ever met."

Akeno quickly noticed the blush on her friends face. "Oh my, is someone already starting to have a crush on Naruto-san? Oh what would people say if they found out that the famous Rias Gremory was developing feeling for a human." Akeno said as she smiled innocently at Rias, who as now leaned against the railing.

"Who knows? It's possible…" Rias gave her friend a small grin before looking back towards Naruto's retreating form. "There's something about him that makes me want to learn more about him." She said, closing her eyes as a thought came to mind, "And maybe… He might just make a good addition…"

(Meanwhile)

Naruto let out a sneeze before looking around in confusion. _'Where'd that come from? I'm not getting sick, am I?'_

"_I doubt it Naruto-sama. As long as I've known you, you've never gotten sick before."_ Saber replied as she floated in the air, _"Maybe someone is talking about you."_

'… _Maybe… Huh?'_ Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed an object with wings fly overhead, and whatever it was, it wasn't a bird. The object quickly disappeared, making Naruto blinked in confusion, _'Did I imagine it? Wait, what's that?'_ Seeing something float in his direction, Naruto reached out and grabbed it. Bring it closer to his face, he examined what he caught. _'A black… feather?'_

'_It can't be!' _Saber thought as she stared at the feather with a calculative look. "..._There's__ no doubt, I'll have to keep my guard up for Naruto-sama's sake.'_

"Onii-chan, let's go!" Mito shouted a good distance away from him.

Naruto shook his head a bit before looking at his sister. "Okay okay, I'm coming." The blond quickened his pace to catch up to his sister, releasing the feather from his grip. Saber followed after the siblings, looking back with a glance towards the feather, watching as it slowly hit the ground.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNUR**

_A/N: And that wraps up the first chapter to my second new project, I have to admit that I'm still new to the Highschool DxD world in general, so I apologize if I make any mistakes. I honestly got this idea from reading other NarutoXHighschool DxD crossovers, so I decided to do a little experiment if you will. This story will follow the DxD canon._

_A/N 2: Before some of you ask, yes I am taking a bit from the TYPE Moon Universe, mostly Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night._

_1. Her wings are similar to the ones used in Sword Art Alfheim._

_Anyway, like always be sure to leave some nice reviews, but remember that __all flames and insults will be ignored, so don't bother writing them._


	2. Becoming a Devil

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Naruto or High School DxD, unfortunately. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and __Ichiei Ishibumi __respectively. I also don't own any other anime or video games, its characters, names, or abilities that might appear in this story. And so, without delay… Sit back, relax and enjoy the story._

People speaking: "A true king stands with their men."

People thinking: _'I will live in the now, not the past."_

Creatures/Weapons speaking:** _"__With this blood_**_/I vow to win."_

Creatures/Weapons thinking: _**'To fight is to live**/And to live is to fight'_

_Techniques:_**_"_Shatter to pieces!_"_**

**Chapter 2 – Becoming a Devil**

It's been over one month since Naruto and Mito started attending Kuoh Academy and the two of them couldn't say that small amount of time hadn't been entertaining. Thanks to Naruto's encouragement, Mito was able to make a few friends in her class, though she was still shy at times when she talked to them. Surprisingly Mito had actually gotten talked to Koneko a few days after they had met, and according to Mito, the two girls got along really well even though Koneko seemed a bit cold at times. Naruto suspected that his sister was able to get the courage to talk to the white-haired girl because of the face that they were so close in age, but Naruto was fine with that, as long as his sister had no trouble with making friends.

Naruto's time at the school had been interesting up to that point as well. He didn't know how it happened but in just a week he seemed to become very popular, and when he had tried to ask Rias about it she had given him a smile and told him it was because of his actions on the first day. Apparently rumors spread about him defending Koneko from the thug and that seemed to help him gain a lot of points with the other students.

Speaking of Rias, from the second day onward the two of them had quickly become friends. It was weird at first because he would get this weird feeling around her the first couple of times before shaking it off, but soon the feeling disappeared and Rias started to act a little different, kinder and more honest if that made sense. He had also got along with Akeno, who was with Rias most of the time he saw her, and people were talking about how the new transfer student had become friends with Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies… again with the weird titles.

At the current moment Naruto was in the gym, getting himself ready for a sparring session he promised with an underclassman. Naruto took a deep breath as he stared at his opponent, holding a bokken with both hands, "Are you ready Kiba?"

"Whenever you are Uzumaki-sempai." His fellow blond replied with a smile as he too held a bokken in his hands. Kiba Yuuto was a second year student with short blonde hair and grey eyes, and like Naruto he wore the Kuoh Academy's uniform for its male students. The two had met when Naruto had walked in on Kiba training by himself a few days ago, and after the two talked for a bit they agreed to have a match.

"Alright then…" Naruto said as he shifted into a stand, his eyes going narrow and focused. Kiba took a stance himself as he stared down the third-year student.

The air around the two blonds went quiet as they studied each other, muscles tense and neither moving an inch. From the sidelines the Female Kendo Club were watching the two with red-faces. Kiba and Naruto were both known as the two most attractive guys at the school and for them to be seen together was any female student's wet dream. Adding the fact that they were about to fight with swords, and possible causing a sweat, only seem to sweeten the deal for the girls.

"Don't hold back now!" Naruto shouted as he dashed forward, surprising Kiba with his speed before slashing downward.

The younger blond managed to side step to evade Naruto's downward slash, before countering with a side slash, but Naruto quickly raised the upper half of his sword and blocked the attack. After holding Kiba's attack back, Naruto lifted his bokken until Kiba's weapon touch the hilt and with a quick twist he pushed his opponent's sword back before attacking with his sword again. Kiba loosened his grip on his sword hilt before spinning to downwards and blocked Naruto's attack, pushing forward and moving swiftly to the side before attacking from the side. Naruto twisted his legs around and retaliated with a one-eighty spin, slamming one of his feet firmly on the ground as he blocked the attack.

Sounds of wood clashing were heard through-out the room as Kiba and Naruto sent attacks at one another while at the same time blocking each other's moves. Members of the Female Kendo Club were amazed at the speed and technique that the two boys were demonstrating, it was way above what any of them were capable of. The two continued sending attacks back and forth, trying to get the advantage on the other. As their swords clashed once again, the two seemed to measure each other, trying to figure out their next move.

Kiba pushed Naruto away before leaping back and went into a stance with the sword level with his head, he took a breath as he quickly analyze his opponent's form. His fellow blond was good with a sword, really good. Naruto's skill with a sword was very impressive, each blow he threw was accurate and effective, no wasted movements. Kiba knew that if he hadn't a Devil then it would be obvious to who would have lost by now… maybe he should go a little faster. Kiba crouched down a little more and his legs tensed once again.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Naruto shifted his stance and moved his bokken to one hand as he crouched as well, his eyes studying Kiba's stance before looking back at the younger blond's face. The two seemed to be waiting for something, neither moving from their spots as they quietly watched each other. Naruto tightened his grip before swinging his sword to the side and charged forward with a leap forward, Kiba reacted at the same time, bringing his sword higher as he charged forward as well.

To Kiba surprised, as the two swung their swords at each other, Naruto's bokken which was originally heading towards his body quickly changed directions and made contact with Kiba's. The two passed each other with a spin and came to a halt with their backs to each other. Everyone looked in amazement before the sound of something hitting the floor was heard and turned to see the top halves of Kiba and Naruto's bokkens lying on the floor.

"… No way."

"Their weapons broke..."

"I've never seen that happen before."

Kiba looked at his broken sword in surprise, but his attention was taken away from it as Naruto called out. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean for that to happen." He rubbed the back of his head before sticking his free hand out to Kiba. "I guess this means we ended in a draw, hopefully we could have another match again some time."

'… _He aimed for my bokken with the exact same amount of strength I was using and when the two attacks met, the force behind them made the swords break. But for him to have figured that out and execute it so quickly…'_ Kiba thought to himself, but on the outside he just smiled and shook Naruto's hand. "Yeah Uzumaki-sempai, I look forward to it."

"Ma, you don't have to be so formal. You can call me Naruto." The older blond said.

"Sure Naruto-sempai." Kiba nodded before turning to the girls that had been watching, "Sorry for interrupting you girls. We'll get out of your way so you can get back to practice."

One of the girls stepped up with a way of her hands, "Oh you don't have to worry about that. It was amazing to see you two fight so well."

"Thank you, but there are much better fighters then us." Naruto smiled before making his way out of the building, "Sorry to leave like this, but I have to go help my little sister with her homework." The girls seemed to swoon a little at that, the fact that a strong, handsome teenager was so caring about his sister seem to be a positive in their books.

Kiba watched as Naruto left the building, thinking to himself with a smile. _'… I can definitely see now why Buchou is so interested in him.'_

(Later that Night)

"Aaaand finished…" Naruto sighed as he leaned back into his chair. After eating dinner with his family and helping out his sister, he had gone to his room to work on his own homework. Taking a glance at the clock he saw it was just reaching eleven. "Huh, I guess it took me a bit longer than I thought."

"… _Naruto-sama."_ Saber called out from behind him.

"What's up Saber?" Naruto turned his around to see she had an apologetic look on her face, "Hey, is something wrong?" Naruto didn't have to worry about people listening in on his conversation with his tenant while they were inside his room since it was so late and his family was probably asleep.

The tiny girl let out a sad sigh. _"There is something important I need to inform you about. Truthfully I would have preferred to not involve you in that world and live a long, peaceful life… But with the way things are going I have no choice."_

"That world? What are you talking about Saber?" Naruto looked at his oldest friend with a confused look.

"… _Before I begin Naruto-sama, I want you to know that I've only been holding back from telling you this because I didn't want you to be put in danger…" _Saber shook her head a few times before looking back at Naruto again. _"As you know I am not exactly from the normal world you live in, the truth is Naruto-sama, is that there is another world that lives together with this one. I should begin with the most important thing first… There are three groups of supernatural creatures called The Three Factions…."_ Saber explained almost everything she knew about the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels history. About the three races always fighting against each other, and the Great War that took many lives from each side. She even told him about the Sacred Gears, powerful artifacts created by God to bring miracles to enact miracles in the worlds.

When she finished explaining everything to Naruto, the boy blinked his eyes in amazement. "Wow… just wow… I can't believe such a world could really exist… I mean I already expected it after I met you but I've never thought it would be something like this."

"_I know it's a lot to take in, but everything I've told you is true."_ Saber said as she placed a hand over her chest. _"I swear this on my honor as a knight."_

Naruto let out a breath as he slumped back into his chair, making it turn a bit. "It's not an issue on whether I believe you or not… But like you said, it's a lot to take in." Naruto replied before he glanced at the blonde girl. "Anyway why are you telling me this now?"

"_It's because you've been unknowingly involved with the supernatural world recently and I needed to tell you this now before something bad happens."_ Saber answered, now crossing her arms, _"Do you recall what happened before you started school?"_

"You're talking about the glowing right?"

"_Yes, you see the glowing was caused by one of the abilities my scabbard has, it's a way for it to protect itself from possible dangers in the area. That way it wouldn't be used by any supernatural beings that would use it on innocent civilians."_ Saber said, explaining some of her powers to her master, _"It's basically acts like a detection filter, which means as long as you didn't make any direct contact with a member of the Three Factions, none of them would have even noticed you."_

"… So I'm guessing from that, I DID meet someone then." Naruto crossed his own arms in thought, before remembering what happened after his first day of school. "That black feather… was that object I saw that day one of those Fallen Angels?"

_"Correct, but I doubt they noticed you since you didn't make direct contact… and they weren't the ones I was talking about."_ Saber took a breath before giving Naruto a hard stare. "I will be direct, that friend of yours, Rias Gremory, is a Devil… as well as a few other students in your school."

"Rias-chan… is a Devil…?" That caught Naruto by surprise, but the blond shook his head before looking at Saber. "But that doesn't mean threat, right? I mean she's my friend and a kind person."

"… _Naruto-sama, I can't say what kind of person she is, nor do I know if she is a threat."_ Saber said before giving him a comforting smile, _"But if you want to believe in her I won't stop you, but just remember to keep your guard up until you can say that you truly trust her. Understand?"_

"… Yeah, I understand." Naruto nodded.

"_And don't let your feeling for her affect your judgment."_ Saber added with a knowing look.

Naruto's face went a little red at that, it was true that during the time the two of them had talked and hanged out Naruto had started to feel something for the red-head girl. After all she was his type of girl, she was kind, very smart, really beautiful that wasn't faked by any means, strong willed and much more.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked down at Saber, "Don't worry, I won't… But I still believe Rias-chan is a good person."

"_I understand Naruto-sama,"_ Saber softly smiled up at him. This was the reason she was happy she left that cave to be with her new master, there was something about him that gave off a warm feeling to others, like it made you want to stand by his side and believe in him… just like how it was with her first master. Saber quickly dismissed those thoughts as she remembered something else she wanted to talk to Naruto about. _"There is something else I would like to talk to you about."_

"Seriously Saber, any more information and my head might blow up." Naruto joked as he stood up from his chair, turning off the light as he made his way to his bed. "… So what is it?"

"_I want you to start training on using my power. So you can be prepared in case you run into any supernatural enemies."_ Saber said as she turned herself into a glowing ball before reentering his body, the girl had already given her master an explanation on her powers so she knew he had an idea of what she was talking about.

"That sounds cool, but how does that work?" Naruto asked as he got under the covers. "It doesn't sound easy."

"… _I guess the easiest way to explain it would be saying that we would be training you to use my power at will, and to do this properly we will need to be completely sync with each other."_Saber explained, _"I will admit this training will be difficult at first, but as long as we work together it will be alright."_

"Alright Saber, I'm going to do my best." Naruto replied before turning on his side, "Goodnight Saber."

"_Goodnight to you as well Naruto-sama."_

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNUR**

It's been one week since Saber had reveal the supernatural world to Naruto and the two of them began their training for Naruto harness and control Saber's powers. The first day started with Naruto just learn how to bring the power out, and the second day was spent with them figuring out how long he could hold onto the power before reaching his limit. When the third day arrived the two decided that Naruto would finish up school and making sure Mito got home safely first before he and Saber would go into the woods to practice. This continued for the next few days and now Naruto was starting his seventh day, at the moment he was currently resting his body as he leaned back against one of the school trees in the courtyard, it was lunch time and he had a peaceful expression on his face as he listened to the wind pass by.

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun." Opening his eyes, he saw Rias looking down at him with a smile. "I see you're by yourself today. Where Mito-san?"

"Hey Rias-chan, yeah a few of my sister's classmates asked her to join them for lunch." Naruto replied before noticing that the red-head seemed to be alone. "So where's Akeno? Usually she's with you during this time."

"She had to take care of something, so I decided to spend lunch with you." Rias smiled down at the blonde before moving to the spot next to him. "Is this spot taken?"

"No really, go ahead." Naruto nodded as he watched her sit down next to him, he could still remember Saber telling him about what Rias really was. Mentally shaking his head, Naruto stated having a small conversation with Rias about some of the small stuff such as the weather, classwork, and other topics. As time passed, Naruto decided to check and see if what Saber had said was really true. "… So how's your club been doing?"

"It's been going pretty well, we've been getting a lot done." Rias responded. "There's never a dull moment either."

Naruto looked at Rias with a curious expression, "Interesting… So how many people are in your club anyway?"

"We've got four members including Akeno and I… So what's with the sudden interest in my club?" Rias asked as she leaned in a little closer, "Are you thinking about wanting to join?"

"Well I can't say it doesn't catch my attention, a club that focuses on learning about the supernatural creatures of this world. After all there are a lot of history and legends involving such creatures like Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils," Naruto said as he placed his arms behind his head as he leaned back against the tree, almost missing small twitch of Rias' hand. "Stuff like that would be interesting to explore."

"… I see," Rias replied before slowly turning back to look at the blond. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto answered, already knowing what Rias was thinking of asking.

"… Do you-" She was cut off by the warning bell ringing, telling the students that lunch was over and it was time to get back to class.

Naruto quickly stood up and patted his pants, before turning to Rias and extended a hand out to her. "I guess that's it for lunch then, let's get going."

"Right," Rias placed her hand in Naruto's, silently enjoying the warm feeling it gave off. She felt him lift her onto her feet and gave him a small "Thank you."

"No problem, you're my friend Rias-chan." Naruto smiled as he reluctantly let go of her hand, having also enjoyed the soft feeling of her hand. "And remember this, even if you're not human, I trust you." Before the red-head could say anything else he had already started walking towards the school building. Rias staying behind a bit as she stared at Naruto's back.

'… _So I was right… you do know Naruto-kun.'_ Rias thought as she hurrying over to walk along side Naruto back to the classroom. As the two of them did, a lot of the other students watched them with looks of both glee and jealously. One of the Two Great Gentlemen was together with one of the Two Great Ladies… and this everyone, is how rumors start to spread.

(Later that Night)

"_Alright Naruto-sama, as soon as we get to our training spot we'll do our usual drill before getting deeper in our training, understood?"_ Saber said as she and Naruto traveled through the forest.

'_Sounds good to me.' Naruto replied as he continued down his usual route, '… Hey Saber, how long did it take your first master to learn how to do this?'_

"_It's hard to say. He actually had a Holy Sword before he acquired my partner and I, so he already had experience when it came to that sort of thing."_ Saber had brought her hand up and made a thinking pose, _"But I have to say by the rate we are going, you should have a decent control over soon."_

'_Not really an answer I was looking for,' _Naruto thought with a deadpanned tone before shrugging_. "Oh well, I try to master it in a month or two.'_

"_Naruto-sama… I think that's getting a bit ahead of yourself…" _Saber replied with a sweatdrop falling down the back of her head.

'_Nonsense, one of the best kind of motivator is when you set a goal for yourself.' _Naruto's eyes looked down at his clenched fist. '_I have to get stronger so I can protect my family and friends._

"_You're very dedicated Naruto-sama."_ Saber smiled at her master's dedication, he was the kind of man who would do anything to protect the people he care about. _"Very well, tonight we will train even harder to reach your deadline."_

Speaking of friends, a certain red-headed Devil was shadowing Naruto from a distance behind him. Truthfully Rias had used her familiar earlier to follow Naruto after school forthe past few days, feeling something had been off about her blond friend. But for some reason her familiar was never able to follow him all the way to his destination, and after their conversation earlier, Rias decided to go herself instead.

'_What could he be doing so far in the woods?' _Rias thought in curiosity as she stared at Naruto's back, thoughts to what he said earlier still in her mind. She was about to move again when she noticed Naruto coming to a halt._ 'Hmm? What is he… Wait, this is…!'_

"_Naruto-sama."_ Saber said as her body started to glow before entering Naruto's body.

'_Yeah, I know. Be prepared just in case.'_ Naruto thought back before calling out through the darkness. "I know you're there, come on out!"

"...Impressive!" Naruto turned his head a bit to see a man walking out from behind a tree. He had the appearance of a man in his early twenties with blue hair that was spiked upward and crimson red eyes. He was wearing white shirt with a black leather jacket over it and black leather pants, but what caught his attention were the two black crow-like wings on his back. "I'm surprised you were able to detect me."

"Kind of hard not to when you're emitting a killer intent," Naruto said as he placed a hand on his hip. "So by the look of your wings, you must be a Fallen Angel."

"That is correct, I am the Fallen Angel, Abazeth." Abazeth introduced himself arrogantly.

'_Cocky guy.'_ Naruto thought to himself before speaking, "So what business do you have with me?"

"Very interesting…" Abazeth said as he started to walk closer to him, hands in his pockets. "I was flying by and caught the presence of a Devil, so I decided to have some fun. But I have to say that you definitely caught my attention a lot more, after all, even though I can see you're standing right in front of me, I can't seem to detect your presence. It's almost as if you don't exist."

'_He was picking up a Devil's presence in the area? Does that mean someone else is in this forest as well?'_ Naruto's head was full of questions as he stared at the Fallen Angel. _'Whatever this guy picked up, because of that he made direct contact with me and has slipped through Saber's detection barrier.'_ Naruto braced himself as Abazeth stood an arm's length away from him.

"So tell me, boy…" Abazeth lifted a hand up and brought it under Naruto's chin. "Just what are you exactly?"

'_What will you do Naruto-kun?'_ Rias silently watched the two men. When the Fallen Angel first appeared Rias had thoughts about wiping him out quickly, but she stopped herself as curiosity got the better of her. _'Fighting someone who is a completely different species, show me your strength.'_

"…"

"What's wrong?" Abazeth frowned as he removed his other hand from his pocket, "You should speak when someone asks you a question."

"…Alright then," Naruto said as he reached up and smacked the Fallen Angel's hand away from his face. "Don't touch me again."

"How dare you!?" The winged-man exclaimed as he created a sword created from what looked like a green light. As he swung it down, Naruto slammed the back of his fist into Abazeth's arm with incredible force, knocking the arm away. "Argh, what the-" He was cut off as he immediately dodged a spinning high kick aimed at his head, but was cut off guard as Naruto continued his spin and sent out another kick with his other leg that made contact and sent the blue-haired man flying back into a tree.

Naruto lowered his leg as he took a breath, looking down at his hand and leg with a quick glance before his eyes snapped back to Abazeth, who got back to his feet with ease. _'His body is much hard than I thought, I may need Saber's power earlier than I thought.'_

"I'm impressed once again trash." Abazeth said as he patted his stomach a few times, "You're very good at hand to hand combat, I should keep my distance." His wings flapped a few times before he shot up into the air.

"Just what's he up to?" Naruto narrowed his eyes, silently signaling Saber to be ready just in case. Rias stared up at the Fallen Angel as well, a calculative look on her face as she watched the battle.

"Now then trash… Let's see how well you handle against these." With a snap of his fingers, Abazeth summoned two more weapons of light, a sword and a spear. Both started to shake like crazy as they pointed at Naruto. "I hope seeing your dead corpse bring me some amusement, trash!" As he shouted that the two weapons fired at Naruto, who stared up with a calm expression.

'_He's just standing there, what is he thinking!?' _Rias thought as the weapons drew closer to him, but the blond teen didn't budge as the weapons of light seemed to crash into him and caused an explosion. _'Naruto-kun!'_

"… There's no way he could… Impossible…" Abazeth muttered as figure could be seen through the smoke, standing perfectly straight. The figure raised an arm and swung it across its chest, dispersing the smoke to reveal an unharmed Naruto, but if you looked real closer you could see a very soft glow surround him, in his right hand was the light sword that had been shot at him. "Just what are you?"

"Naruto-kun, what did you…?" Rias mumbled to herself as she watch Naruto swing the sword a few times, as if to test its weight. "He's still holding it."

"What? You sound surprised." Naruto said in amusement before looking back up at the man hovering above them. "Can't you comprehend what happened before your own eyes?"

The Fallen Angel narrowed his eyes as he stared at Naruto, _'…He was able to __catch the first sword and used it to destroy the spear as soon as it got into range… He's no ordinary man.'_ Shaking his head a bit he called out to Naruto. "There's no way you can be a Devil… Who are you, boy?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, third year student at Kuoh Academy." Naruto spoke up as he shifted his stance, "And to answer your earlier question, I'm human."

"A human?" The winged man repeated before an enraged look appeared on his face, "A filthy, insignificant human… was able to not only land a hit on me… but deflect my attack as well… WHAT COMPETE BULLSHIT?!" Multiple weapons of light formed as he shouted this, each different shapes and sizes, formed around him.

"No way… there's so many." Rias muttered to herself before shaking her head to focus. _'I need to stop this now.'_ As much as she wanted to see Naruto's capabilities, the red-head cared more about his safety. But just as she was about to move forward and make her appearance, the Fallen Angel spoke again.

"ALL RIGHT _HUMAN_, LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY TRUE POWER!" Abezeth shouted as he released his weapons at Naruto.

'_Let's go Saber!_' The human thought as he spun the sword in his hand.

"_Yes sir!"_ Saber's voice replied from within Naruto's body, before the teen's body to glow a bit brighter. _"Remember that your limit can't go over four minutes or else your body won't be able to handle the strain anymore."_

'_Yeah I know,'_ Naruto's eyes narrowed as he felt more of Saber's power course through him.

His head cocked up as the first projectile, a spear, came towards him at high speeds. Naruto shifted his body to the side before catching the spear as it was about to pass him and swung his sword at the next one causing both weapons to break a part. The blond jumped back on the third before swinging the spear in front of him, knocking back a sword that spun a few times before landing in Naruto's free hand. One by one Naruto kept destroying Abezeth's weapons, whether it was by the sword in his right hand or the spear in his left, none of the attacks reached him. From the shadows, Rias could only stare in amazement at the level of abilities Naruto was showing.

"_BEHIND US!"_ Naruto snapped his head back and saw two weapons coming at him from the smoke that had been created from the destroyed weapons, as they drew closer he flipped back and kicked them back into the air as they passed him.

Taking note of a glint coming from the direction he kicked the weapons, Naruto quickly stabbed the spear into the ground before placing his feet on it and kicking off with a lot of strength. Almost immediately a halberd of light crashed into the ground and caused several cracks in the concrete as it exploded, Naruto landed on his feet and moved to grab the broken halberd before it disappeared and with a tug, threw it into the air at another weapon. The collision created a giant shroud of smoke around Naruto, making Abezeth unable to see him. The Fallen Angel's eyes widened a bit when he saw two swords came towards him, spinning quickly as they got closer. But with narrow eyes the winged man immediately summoned a sword of light in his hands and knocked the spinning weapons away. He looked back towards the smoke and saw that it was parting to reveal Naruto staring at the man with a hard look, seeing this Abezeth's body began to shake with rage.

"How dare you… Raising my own blades against me will be your greatest mistake, I shall tear you apart!" Abezeth roared as he summoned even more weapons, this time almost covering the entire sky behind him in light. "It's time for you to die!"

'_He still has that much energy left?!'_ Naruto's eyes widen in shock at the number of weapons, the glow around his body and the strength he gained from it vanished. _'This isn't good, with Saber's power gone there is no way I can handle all those.'_

Rias turned her gaze from the weapons in the sky and turned back to Naruto in time to see him fall to his knees, panting from exhaustion it seems. It made sense since no matter what abilities Naruto had, the fact remand that he was still a human fighting a supernatural enemy. Deciding that it was time to stop the battle, a red seal appeared under her and quickly teleported her to Naruto side, catching both him and his opponent by surprise.

"That's enough Fallen Angel." She spoke with a chilling tone, Abezeth narrowed his eyes when he saw her. "I won't allow you to harm him."

"Rias-chan…? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, but his question was dismissed as her gaze never left the man floating above them. _'Was she the Devil Abazeth was talking about?'_

"Devil, what are you doing meddling in my affairs?" The black-winged questioned as he lowered himself to the ground level, dismissing many of his weapons of light along the way but kept a few floating behind him. "He is not part of your peerage and is still human, which means you have not business here."

Rias had a cool smile on her face, the wind blowing passed her making her hair rise itself into the air. "That's where you're wrong. You see this area is still my territory and seeing as you're attacking someone in my presence…that gives me more than enough reason to step in."

"That red hair… I see… You're the heir to the Gregory family."

"Indeed, would you care to test your luck against me? I can summon my peerage here in no time or I can easily defeat you myself. Or you can turn around and walk away, it's your choice." Rias finished while crossing her arms.

Abezeth looked between the panting Naruto and the calm Rias. "I see… very well then, I shall take my leave…" Even as the man dismissed the rest of his weapons and started to walk away, Rias kept her guard up, not trusting the man to not try something. Sure enough the man stopped walking and turned his head back to look at the two. "But before I leave, I still require one thing…!" A wall of multiple weapons quickly appeared and shot at Rias and Naruto, "THE DEATH OF BOTH OF YOU!"

Naruto widened his eyes at the number of weapons heading toward them and called out to his tenant, _'SABER!'_

"_Hai!"_ Naruto's body started to glow again and he raised his arm to send a large amount of energy in front of him and Rias. The gold energy formed into a giant wall of light and deflected all the weapons, surprising the Devil and Fallen Angel.

Rias took a step back as she felt the light start to weaken her a bit, she couldn't believe Naruto had this kind of power inside him. After the assault came to an end, the shield stayed there for a few more seconds before disbursing, revealing a shocked Abezeth. And to the red-headed devil's surprise, her power seemed to instantly restore itself, almost as if she was never exposed to the powerful light in the first place.

"T-That's impossible. For a human to be so powerful… a Sacred Gear?" He mumbled before extending his wings again and taking off into the air. "I won't forget this! The next time we meet, I will kill you!"

Rias watched as the Fallen Angel's form disappeared into the distant sky, and after making sure he was definitely gone she turned back to a heavily panting Naruto. She quickly went to his side and started checking him for injures.

"Rias-chan… are you alright?" Naruto asked as he lifted his head up to face her, showing her his tired face.

"Baka, I should be the one asking that!" She replied as shook her head. "What were you thinking, fighting someone like that? And what was with that power of yours, it look like it took a lot out of you."

"_Indeed, that's what happens when you try to push far more power than your body is used to."_Saber's voice called out,the worry was evident in her voice. _"Naruto-sama, you must return home immediately and rest."_

Naruto nodded his head at that before turning to a concerned Rias. "I'll tell you tomorrow, right now I need to sl-" Before he could say anything else, Naruto lost consciousness from exhaustion and fell into Rias' arms. The girl stared at her unconscious friend with a surprised look before shaking her head a bit, a smile on her face.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNUR**

'_Ngh…' _Naruto slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a very familiar ceiling. He shifted his head to the side and looked around to see he was back in his room, he gazed outside the window from his spot on his bed and noticed it was morning. _'I'm back in my room? But how did I get home... Was it Rias-chan?' _

Naruto rose up a little and look down to examine his arm, during the battle when he had been pushing back all those weapons, one of them had managed to cut him along the arm. But as expected of Saber's healing abilities it had healed almost as soon as the cut had been made, that tiny girl never ceased to amaze him. Shaking his head a bit he tried to lift himself off the bed, but was met with something holding him down. Blinking a few times he turned his head down to see his blanket was now covering his waist and a big lump next to him, with a lump of red hair sticking out.

'…_Hey Saber?' _He called out in a confused tone.

"… _Oh Naruto-sama, good morning!"_ Saber replied as she just woke up herself, she immediately straightened herself as she exited Naruto's body and reformed next to his bed, flying up to him with a concerned look. _'I was a little worried when you suddenly passed out like that, luckily Rias-san was able to get you home safely.'_

'_So it was Rias-chan…' _Naruto shook his head a bit. _'Never mind that, did Mito sneak into my bed last night?'_

"_Not that I can recall… Why?"_

"Mmmh…" The two paused their conversations and turned to the moving lump, Naruto slowly grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the figure. The figure slowly raised their body up, not noticing the shocked expression Naruto had as they rubbed the sleepiness from their eyes. "Good morning Naruto-kun."

The human was speechless as he stared at a naked Rias sitting next to him, his eyes went a little down as her large breasts bounced as she moved her hand across her eyes before the gaze subconsciously started going a little lower. Leaning back a bit in surprise, Naruto realized he was sitting at the edge of the bed and lost his balance, and fell onto his back with the blanket following him. Rias stopped rubbing her eyes in time to see Naruto fall over and she leaned over the bed's edge to look at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, fine, never better…Wait!" Naruto shot off the floor and pointed at Rias. "Why were you in my bed? And more importantly, WHY ARE YOU COMPLETELY NAKED?!"

Rias shrugged her shoulders before answering, "After I brought you here I decided to stay the night and to answer your second question, I don't really like to sleep with any clothes on. It's get to stuffy during the night and sleeping naked is just more comfortable." Her gaze went down before a small blush came to her face as a smile appeared. "It certainly appears you didn't mind me sleeping with you."

Naruto blinked in confusion and noticed Saber was also staring at him with a red-face, he followed their gaze downward to see he was naked as well and Little Naruto was standing at full attention. He turned his body away from the two and shook his head furiously as he tried to calm down. He could hear Rias giggle a bit before feeling her body press into his back, her hard nipples pushing into his skin.

"It's okay Naruto-kun," She whispered into his ear, making him shiver a bit from the feeling of her breath blowing into it. "I don't mind if you look at me like this… _If fact I prefer if it was you._" She had whispered the last thing to herself as she pulled away, getting a curious look from Naruto as he had caught what she had said.

"Huh, Rias-chan… Is something wrong?" He asked with a concerned look. She was going over to a pile of clothes she had left on his desk, putting on her panties first.

"It's nothing…" Rias dismissed his concern and continued to put the rest of her clothes on. "So Naruto, you already knew about the three factions before last night, didn't you?

"… Yeah," Naruto moved over to his door and turned the switch and checked to see if it was locked, before moving over to put some clothes on himself. After putting on boxers and pants with a bit of difficulty, he turned back to see Rias was trying to clip her bra closed, "Need help?"

"Please." She turned her head to look back at him with a smile, before lifting her hair to make it easier. "You know, you're actually taking this much easier than I thought you would. I would have figured you would be either embarrassed, confused, or even aroused."

Naruto went up behind her and clipped her bra shut, "Trust me, it's taking a lot out of me to not jump you or do anything perverted right now. I am still a perfectly normal teenager with hormones after all." Naruto looked to the side to see Saber was sitting on the windowsill with a small blush still on her face. "But thanks to how I trained myself I can control myself and hold myself back."

"I don't know if I should be impressed or disappointed." Rias replied with a teasing tone as she put on her skirt. "… So who told you about our world, and how long have you known about it?"

"Not long actua-" They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and Naruto called out in a hesitant voice. "Who is it?"

"Onii-chan!" Mito's voice was heard on the other side, to which Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Kaa-chan says breakfast is ready."

"All right, I'll be down in a second…" After a few seconds Naruto called out again, "Hold on a second Mito!"

"Huh, is something wrong Onii-chan?"

Naruto turned to a fully dressed Rias, "Want to join us for breakfast?"

"Sure, it smells amazing!" She nodded with a smile.

Naruto smiled back before calling out to his sister. "Mito-chan, can you ask Mom to add another plate to the table? I have a friend that stayed over for the night."

"… Okay, I'll tell her." The sound of small footsteps heading down the stairs were heard.

"A friend, huh?" Rias raised an eyebrow at Naruto, who was putting on a dark orange shirt with long black sleeves.

"It's the truth, besides it's not like I can say my Devil classmate teleported me here after I passed out from fighting with a Fallen Angel that could summon multiple weapons of light with a flick of the wrist." Naruto gave a shrugged.

"I guess so." Rias brush her hair behind her ear, "You're still going to have to answer my questions later."

"No problem, I will explain after we eat and find a good place to talk." Naruto smirked as he moved to the door and unlocked it, opening it wide and gesture "Well then… Ladies first."

Rias giggled into her hand, "Why thank you."

With that said, Naruto and Rias made their way down the stairs where they were greeted with multiple reactions from Naruto's family as they watched him walk into the room with a beautiful girl his age. Kushina was shocked at the fact Naruto had a girl over, Mito was surprised to see Rias in their house, and Minato had a look of pride on his face.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he introduced Rias, "Everyone, this is Rias Gremory. She's my classmate at Kuoh Academy. Rias, you already know Mito, and these are my parents Kushina and Minato."

Rias kindly smiled and bowed to his entire family. "It's very nice to meet you all."

"Uh hello…" Kushina replied slowly before motioning for them to sit, "… I hope you're all hungry."

Naruto moved to sit down in his usual seat while Rias sat in the open chair next to him. The girl was surprised to see such wide variety of food on the table. As soon as Kushina sat down in her seat everyone started eating and conversing a bit, Rias guessed that since this was a free day the family could actually enjoy their meals in the morning. The Devil girl smiled to herself at the warm feelings she could feel from the family, before joining in on the conversation herself as Kushina had asked her a question.

(Later at the Occult Club)

"I must say, your mother is a great cook." Rias smiled with her eyes closed as she sat in one of the two couches. Naruto sat across from her and smiled as he patted his stomach.

After eating breakfast the two of them decided to head over to Rias' Clubroom to talk, so after saying their goodbyes and finding a secure place, Rias had teleported them to the empty room since the other members would be out doing requests right about now.

"Yup, she's one of the best. Believe it or not she used to be one of the top chiefs in Japan until eighteen years ago."

"Really?" Rias opened her eyes, "Why did she stop?"

"Well according to her, the reason she even started cooking was because she wanted to make my Dad fantastic meals. After a while it became a livelihood and a passion, but after she became pregnant with me she stopped." Naruto explained with a grin. "She still loves to cook so every now and then she whips up something special depending on the occasion."

"That's amazing, I'll have to eat more of her meals then." Rias said while nodding to herself.

"Sure, I'm sure she'll enjoy having you around more. Next time though, you shouldn't use your power on them…" Naruto pointed out.

"Oh, so you noticed?" Rias replied with an interested tone, "What gave it away?"

"Well the fact that my mom didn't react more… actively at the fact that I had a beautiful girl around my age stay the night in my room was a big clue..." Naruto casually said as he leaned his head back, "But I doubt my mom will have any problems with you, you're pretty likeable."

"Thanks," Rias nodded her head, happy at Naruto's compliment. "We'll see what happens later on."

"If you do decide to come over again

, I'll have to cook something for you to try myself." Naruto noted as he thought back to when his mother taught him how to cook.

"You can cook?" Rias asked with a curious tone.

Naruto nodded his head at her question. "Of course, having a mom like that kinda makes it a requirement."

"Interesting… Well I can't wait to try it. " Rias commented as she smiled at Naruto before a more serious look grew on her face. "Now then, back to the matter at hand… If you don't mind me asking… How did you learn about our world? You said earlier you learn about it recently, correct?"

"… The truth is that while I only really learned about the Factions and all that almost a week ago." Naruto explained as he looked up at the ceiling, "But while I only recently discovered it, I have known about that supernatural creatures existed since I was seven years old."

"Since you were seven?" Rias crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes a bit. "That's quite a long time to not be aware of the dangers that could come after you."

Naruto glanced back down at Rias for a second before rubbing the back of his head. "It's not like it was by choice, Saber tried her best to keep me away from it as much as she could."

"Saber?" Rias asked as she tried to recall a being with a name like that, but was unfortunately coming up with a blank. "And who is this Saber?"

"She's a spirit I met eleven years ago. It started when I was in the park with my mother…" Naruto started to tell Rias what had happened all those years ago, finding Saber who was all alone, convincing her to live on inside him, and some of the situations that followed. Needless to say, Rias was amazed something like this happened to a young boy.

"For you to find something so powerful in a cave, I can't recall anything that could follow that kind of scenario." Rias said as she thought back to her brother telling her about some of the Holy Artifacts. "And from the sound of it, this doesn't sound like a Sacred Gear either."

"Sacred Gear, isn't that those powerful items given to human by God? Saber had told me a bit about them when she explained the Three Factions." Now that Naruto thought about it, Saber had been awfully quiet since the left his room earlier.

"So you already know about them, that's good. Less for me to explain." Rias nodded to herself before crossing her legs, "So Naruto-kun, did you have anything you wanted to ask me."

"Now that you mention it," Naruto leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "Last night that guy had said something about a peerage, care to fill me in."

"Oh you don't know? I guess it would make sense with this Saber trying to keep you away from the fighting." Rias stood up and moved over to her desk and summoned a small box via seal. She walked back to the seats, this time sitting next to Naruto and opened the box to reveal several chess pieces. "But in order for me to properly explain it to you, I should first tell you about Evil Pieces System. It's a system that was created to repopulate the devils numbers since we lost many of our own during the Great War. They're a set of 15 chess pieces that are given to top-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils." Rias started going into more detail about the different attributes and the pro and cons of each piece, making Naruto curious about the person who had thought up the whole thing.

"Wow… So from the few that seemed to be missing here, I'm guessing you already have a few members in your peerage." Naruto looked at the chess pieces in the box.

"That's right Naruto-kun, as you can currently see I only have three members of it so far." Rias nodded enthusiastically. "You already met one member of my peerage and my queen, Akeno. I also have another who is a knight and the last person is a rook."

"… But I can see another one missing here, it looks like a bishop." Naruto noted as he looked at the remaining pieces, there was a rook, a knight, a bishop and eight pawns left, meaning she had eleven more members left to join her peerage. He turned away from the pieces to look at the red-head and saw that she had a sad look on her face as she appeared to be in deep thought. "Rias…?"

She snapped out of her thoughts before shaking her head, giving a sad smile as she spoke. "Unfortunately my bishop is unable to be here at the moment, as much as I want them to be."

"I see… So what exactly are the members of a peerage, are they considered slaves or something?" Naruto asked, trying to shift the topic a bit. "I figure if this is based on the game, then that would make you the king and the most important piece right?"

"That's correct," Rias nodded as she grabbed a piece, one of the pawns, and lifted up for him to see. "It's just like you say, the ones that become part of my peerage serve under me. But it depends solely on the King on how they treat their Peerage, they can see them as slave, as comrades, or even a harem depending on what the genders of the members are."

"And what about you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes a little, slavery was not something he was a fan of. "How do you see your peerage?"

"The Gremory family is well known through-out the Underworld for being caring and looking after their peerage." Rias replied, bringing a hand to her chest, "Our peerage becomes part of our family and we never turn our back on our family."

"That's nice to hear, however…" Naruto said as pointed at her. "I was asking on how Rias-chan sees her peerage, not the Gremory's."

Rias was surprised at that before shaking her head a few times before showing Naruto a beautiful smile, which caught him off guard a bit at how breathtaking she looked at that moment. "The people in my peerage are precious to me and I will always protect them with everything I have, and I know they feel the same way when it comes to me."

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before he started to grin, "Glad to hear it." He stood up from his seat and stretched his arms outward. "Thank you for filling me in on this Rias-chan."

"It's no problem at all," Rias replied as she watched in amusement as Naruto twisted his body a few times. "After all, you did answer my questions."

"Well I should probably head home now, I've got some training to prepare for." Naruto said clenching his fist as he remembered the battle last night, if it hadn't been for Saber's power and Rias' intervention he would have died. He needed to get stronger in order to be ready in case he ever made contact with Abezeth again, he had to have better control of Saber's powers as well. Walking around the table and couches, Naruto made his way to the door.

"Hold on Naruto-kun!" Rias' voice called out, making him turn from the door to see she was now standing behind the couch and had a concerned look on her face.

"If you're worried about me telling people about you and your club, don't." Naruto gave the girl a thumbs up, "You're my friend after all."

"Thank you, but that's not what I'm worried about." Rias said as she walked closer to him, stopping a few feet away and reaching her hand towards his cheek, "That Fallen Angel will definitely come after you again, because even if your power doesn't come from a Sacred Gear, they don't know that and will see you as a threat."

"Then I'll just get stronger," Naruto replied as took a hold of Rias' hand. "You saw how I did against him, I just need to get stronger, so I can protect not only myself but also the people he could harm trying to get to me."

"I understand… But let me ask you this, what can you do as a human? While your abilities are incredible, there is no way you could stand a chance facing him again if he brings allies with him next time." Rias's thumb brushed along Naruto's cheek.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Naruto replied with his own question. "I can't stand back and do nothing."

"Get allies of your own," Rias said as she took a step back. "... Become a part of my peerage."

"Me… become a Devil?" Naruto narrowed his eyes with a suspicious tone, "Does that mean you've been wanting me join you for a while, because this seems really convenient."

"I will admit, I've been interested in you since the day we met." Rias answered without hesitation, her blue-green eyes staring into his own. "But right now I am not asking you as a Devil, I'm asking as your friend and someone who doesn't want to see you hurt."

Naruto had a serious look on his face before a small bit of amused broke through, "If anyone else were to hear those words, they would think you were trying to tell me something."

"Maybe I am," Rias countered with a seductive look as she once again moved close to him, pressing her impressive bust against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Like I said, I've been interested in you for a while now… And I refuse to lose you, whether it's by the hands of a Fallen Angel, or even to another Devil's peerage."

"… Rias-chan…" Naruto muttered as he stared into the red-haired Devil's eyes, "You do know I am not effect by your spell, right?"

"Of course I do, but I'm not using them on you at the moment." She said, "Right now I'm asking you this with only my words and my honest feelings."

"… Do you really want me to join that much?"

"Yes, Yes I do. So what do you say, will you become mine?" Rias asked, but whether or not if she meant more to what she had said was unknown to Naruto.

The blond turned his head with a sigh before reaching up, his hand brushing against her soft hair as it went up, and rubbed the side of his head. "As much as I don't like the thought of serving someone, for some reason I don't think it will be so bad with you." As Naruto said this, Rias' smile grew. "So do you have a specific piece in mind for me?"

"Well each piece has a pro and con to them, and the ones I think would benefit you the most would either be a knight or a rook. However…" Rias released Naruto from her hold and moved back to the table where her Evil Pieces were. "There are rare times when a Devil can get a rare piece called a Mutation Piece, and the fact is that only one out of ten Devils actually have a chance to acquire one."

Naruto let out a whistle, "Wow that is rare. So I'm guessing you have a Mutation Piece then?"

"That's only half right, you see I managed to receive not one, but two Mutation Pieces. One was a Bishop Piece, which I had told you about earlier and the other… was this one." Rias lifted her hand to reveal the Knight Piece she had.

"So I'm guessing that's the one for me." Naruto mused, getting a nod from Rias. "Are you sure? I mean that kind of piece must be very powerful, you could save it for someone with much more potential."

"No, I'm sure. I've seen you in battle so it is easy to determine that this piece is the best choice." Rias replied, thinking about Naruto's speed and power yesterday, imagining what would happen if that was boosted by a Mutation Piece.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before nodding his head. "Okay, so how does this process work? Do we need to do a blood pact or something?"

"No nothing like that, all you have to do is stand still. I just recite the words needed to reincarnate you and the piece will then enter your body, then the process will begin." Rias explained as she moved in front of Naruto and raised the hand holding the Mutation Piece. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Naruto replied making her nod her head once again.

"Alright then, let's get started…" Creating a seal under Naruto, Rias channeled her energy through her body and two black bat-like wings spread out from behind her back. Rias took a deep breath and began to say speak**. "I, Rias Gremory command under my name for thee, Naruto Uzumaki, to become my servant and lead a new life as my Knight!"** The Knight Piece in Rias' hand floated up and moved in front of Naruto, glowing a powerful red as it drew closer.

"_WAIT NARUTO-SAMA! YOU MUST STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!"_Saber's voice called out, making Naruto blink his eyes in confusion, not noticing as the knight piece started to spark.

"Huh?" Was all Naruto could say before his body began to glow just as the Knight made contact with his body, causing a small explosion to occur and made Rias cover her eyes. "AAAAAHH!" The sound of someone yelling was heard, followed by something crashing through the wall.

Rias slowly opened her eyes before a shocked look appeared on her face, on the floor where Naruto had been standing was the Knight Piece laying on its side. A giant hole was right next to the door to the hallway and Naruto could be seen on the other side of it with his back to the hallway wall and his feet stuck in the air. His body twitched as smoke came off his body.

"Naruto-kun!" Rias shouted as she quickly dismissed her wings before rushing through the hole towards Naruto's body, "Are you alright?!"

Naruto let out a few coughs before replying, "I'm alright… was that supposed to happen?" As soon as he finished saying that Naruto lost consciousness, startling Rias and Saber.

"NARUTO-KUN/_NARUTO-SAMA!_" They cried out at the same time.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNUR**

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean for that to happen." Rias said as she held a now conscious Naruto's head on her lap. After getting Naruto back into the club room, Rias was about to send her familiar to send for a healer but was surprised to see Naruto's body glow for a second before instantly restoring itself, and after a few minutes he was awake again.

"It's okay Rias-chan, it's not like you knew it would happen." Naruto reassured her, reaching his hand up and placing a hand on her cheek. "I'm just wondering what happened."

"_Maybe I should explain…"_ The two turned to see Saber floating above them in a bowing position. _"It's because of my power."_

"Huh!? Who is that?" Rias asked in surprise as the girl appeared out of nowhere.

"Saber?" Naruto raised an eyebrow before realizing what Rias had said and turn to face her. "Wait, you can see her? But how?"

"Of course I can see her." Rias noticed Naruto's surprised look, "What?"

"Rias, this is the spirit I was telling you about. The one that resided within the scabbard." Naruto pointed over at Saber, "This is Saber Lily."

"…Wow, I've never seen a spirit so small before." Rias got closer to the flying girl and examined her, "… It's almost like she's a familiar… But how can I see her?"

"_It's thanks to you trying to make Naruto-sama a part of you peerage, and turning him into a devil."_ Saber said as she lowered herself onto the table in front of them. _"…Naruto-sama, do you remember what I told you before about my scabbard's power a few nights ago?"_

"Uh yeah, you said that it can protect me from all magic, and nothing can penetrate its defense." Naruto said as he recalled what Saber had said to him that night. "Is that what happened, you rejected her power?"

'_It's still incredible to hear, can a defense that powerful really exist?'_ Rias thought to herself as she stared at the tiny girl before recalling last night when Naruto had used that very power to protect them from Abezeth's attack. _'… Something that can reject all magic…'_

"_That is technically what was supposed to happen, however you were willingly accepting it into you so it reacted differently than it was supposed to."_Saber explained as she sat on the edge of the table before placing one leg over the other. _"When my defense activated, instead of rejecting the piece entirely it allowed you to just absorb the Evil Piece's power._

"Wait, does that mean I did become a Devil?" Naruto asked, Rias nodding her head at the question. After bringing Naruto into the room, she had gone to check the Mutation Piece and was shocked to see that Naruto had somehow absorbed all the power inside the piece, turning it into a regular chess piece, which meant she had to see if she could get a new Knight Piece.

"_That is correct, you were successfully reincarnated into a devil."_Saber answered before raising a hand over her chest. _"But because of my influence, your new body has certain advantages to it that normal Devils do not have."_

"Can something like this really be possible?" Naruto asked Rias in confusion, raising himself from her lap and looked at her.

"Hmm…" The red-head had a hand to her mouth in a thinking pose. "I don't know, this has never happen before as far as I know… And the fact you were able to reincarnate from the power of an Evil Piece without becoming a part of my peerage should be impossible." Rias looked up from her deep concentration, "Try summoning your wings."

"And how do I-" He was cut off as a pair of bat-like wings similar to the ones Rias had shown him earlier erupted from his back. But unlike her black ones, these wings were gold in color. "Whoa, that was easy."

"Interesting, I've never seen devil wings in this color before." Rias muttered as she reached out and softly grabbed the wing closest to her. Naruto shivered as she rubbed it a bit, "But even with the different color, they still feel like regular wings."

"Um Rias-chan, can you please stop?" Naruto barely asked, catching Rias' attention and looked at him to see he had a slightly red face. "That feels kinda weird."

"Oh sorry," Rias apologized with a blush of her own as she let go of his wings. "If you want to put them away, just imagine them gone."

"A-Alright…" Naruto focused on making his wings go away and with a gold flash they disappeared. As soon as they did he looked over at Saber. "So now that I'm a Devil, what were those changes you were mentioning before?"

Saber coughed into her hand as she closed her eyes. _"I can't be too certain, because this is the first time I've belong to someone who became a devil, which should be impossible to begin with."_

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he leaned forward.

"_Naruto-sama… There is something I left out when I was telling you about the Three Factions and the Sacred Gears… it involves my creation_." Saber said as looked up at the two, _"My power influences my wielder's body, and increases the properties of light in their body so they can use both my partner and I effectively. It is because of that and my defensive power you were able to grab and control those weapons in that battle with Abazeth."_

"That is the normal requirement for someone to be able to fight with a Holy Sword," Rias said as she crossed her arms and stared hard at Saber, feeling as if there was something she was forgetting.

"_I was created to be partner with a Holy Sword, but not just any… One of the Four Holy Swords created by the original God himself."_ Rias gasped after Saber said that, making Naruto turn to her with a confused look.

"What? Did you figure something out?" Naruto asked, but was ignored as Rias stared at Saber in shock. "Rias?"

"… Naruto-kun, based on what you told me about Saber's past, the sword she had been partner with was destroyed, right?" The blond nodded his head at her question, "There has only been one sword that could fit that description if it really is one of the Four Holy Swords… The Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur."

"Nani?! You mean the sword from the King Arthur stories!?" Naruto called out before looking down at Saber in shock, "Saber, that was the partner you were talking about?!"

The tiny girl was silent as she nodded her head in confirmation.

"Wow, that's incredible… To think I had such a legendary partner this whole time." Naruto mused as he leaned back into the couch.

"Unreal, to think I be face to face with the scabbard of Excalibur." Rias said as she leaned closer to Saber and examined her form. "It's almost hard to believe this tiny girl is Av-" The red-head was interrupted as she felt Naruto grab onto her shoulder, catching her attention and turned her head to see he had an finger pressed to his lips. "Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry Rias-chan, but can you not call her by that name." He asked with a smile, making Saber look up at him in surprise. "After all, Saber and I agreed that when she felt that she was ready she would tell me her true name. Until she does, her name is still Saber Lily."

"_Thank you Naruto-sama…"_Saber bowed her head in thanks.

Rias looked back and forth between the two before nodding her head, "I guess that's fine, I was going to suggest we keep it a secret for now anyways. We have no idea what you're capably of with Saber's power influencing your own, this is uncharted territory for any Devil so I don't know how much I can help."

"Then we'll just have to take it one step at a time." Naruto replied before a thought came to mind, "And if you want to, you can tell your Peerage too, just make sure they keep quiet about it too."

"I appreciate that."

"But while we're talking about it… What happens to me now, I mean since I am not part of your peerage." Naruto asked as he sent the girl a curious look.

"Well I guess you could become a Independent Devil, though you would be a Low-level Devil until you boosted your rank… But still," The female Devil release a heavy sigh as she pouted, "It a real disappointment, and I was so close to having a powerful ally to join my peerage too…"

"While I might not be able to join your peerage, that doesn't mean I can't be your ally. And I can still join the Occult Research Club too," Naruto said as he tried to cheer the girl up. "You're my friend Rias, and I always do my best to help them out when they need it."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I know I can count on you…" The Gremory heir looked at Naruto before nodding her head with a smile, "Do you swear to always be there for me when I need you?"

"Of course! I promise you right now that I will be by your side no matter what!" The two didn't notice as their hands moved closer to each other, "And believe me when I say that when an Uzumaki makes a promise, they always keep it no matter what happens."

"I'll hold you to that." Rias said as she moved her body a little closer to his and rested her head against his shoulder. "And Naruto-kun, I promise that neither my Peerage nor I will never turn our backs on you." Saber smiled at the scene, before her attention shifted to a seal appearing at the door.

"…Thanks Rias-chan." Naruto replied as he sat still, the two of them enjoying the quiet atmosphere. But it quickly ended as a voice came from directly behind them.

"Fu Fu Fu, well now… You two seem pretty comfortable." The two turned around to see Akeno leaning over them, making the two jump back in shock.

"Akeno, when did you get here!?" Rias asked as she stood up to face her queen.

"Just in time to see you cuddle up to Naruto-kun here." The ponytailed girl smiled in amusement before turning to Naruto. "So I take it you're now a part of Buchou's peerage, Naruto-kun."

"Not exactly…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head when he saw the confused look on Akeno's face before he and Rias began to explain to her what happened the night before to what happened just before she arrived.

When they finished explaining the situation to her Akeno was now sitting on the couch, drinking some tea that she made for the three of them. "…I see now, this is definitely something new. But Buchou, we should keep this information away from Kiba for now."

Rias nodded her head with a serious face, "Yes I agree, there is no way to tell how he would react to this."

"Are you talking about Kiba Yuuto?" Naruto thoughts turned to the other male blond he shared the title of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Gentlemen with… okay seriously, what was up with these weird titles? "So he's a member of your peerage as well?"

"Correct, he's my Knight." Rias replied back. "He's great with speed attacks and using swords."

"… Hmm… That is true, he did pretty well when we sparred the other day. I guess this explains how he got so good to begin with." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the two women before looking down at his tenant. Saber was eating a cookie that was as big as she was, apparently the spirit could now eat and drink like a normal person, though it seemed like she could eat a lot even though she had such a small body because that was actually her second cookie. Shaking his head in amusement he turned back to the female Devils, "But why would Kiba have a problem with Saber, I mean she has control over light but still."

"While light is very dangerous to us Devils, it is not the problem. Kiba has a deep hatred for Holy Swords, but the hatred he has for Excalibur is much greater than he has for any other." That caught Saber's attention as she looked at Akeno in surprise. "If he were to find out that Saber-san here was related to Excalibur in such a way, it might not end well."

"Why would he hate them so much?" Naruto asked, "Excalibur was destroyed centuries ago and Saber has been in a cave by herself since it shattered." The tiny girl had let go of her cookie and silently placed her hands in her lap, a sad expression on her face.

"…It's not our secret to tell." Rias answered as she shook her head with a sad expression, "But until he can let go of his hatred, we should try to hold this information back as long as possible. For now we can just say Saber is a Holy Artifact you found as a child."

"I guess so…" Naruto slumped back into the couch. "So when do I meet the other members?"

"They should be here in a little while, I'll explain more about a Devil's duty while we wait." Rias had a sly smile grow on her face, one that Akeno knew well. "But during that time… Tell me Naruto-kun, how good are you at chess?"

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNUR**

_And with that, my second chapter is done. So Naruto is not going to be a part of Rias' peerage, I apologize to anyone who wanted that to happen. The next chapter is going to start at the beginning of the canon, so Issei's joining and the Fallen Angels Arc will begin. __Anyway, like always be sure to leave some nice reviews, but remember that __all flames and insults will be ignored, so don't bother writing them.__ I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and I hope to see you again._

_A/N: I will give you guys a little spoiler and tell you that Naruto will have a peerage of his own later on in the story, but it won't official begin until the Excalibur Arc._


	3. The Perverted Pawn

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Naruto or High School DxD, unfortunately. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and __Ichiei Ishibumi __respectively. I also don't own any other anime or video games, its characters, names, or abilities that might appear in this story. And so, without delay… Sit back, relax and enjoy the story._

People speaking: "A true king stands with their men."

People thinking: _'I will live in the now, not the past."_

Creatures/Weapons speaking:** _"__With this blood_**_**/**I vow to win."_

Creatures/Weapons thinking: **_'__To fight is to live/_**_And to live is to fight'_

Techniques:**_"_Shatter to pieces!_"_**

**Chapter 3 – The Perverted Pawn **

"Man, what was a pain that was…" Naruto grumbled as he walked along the path towards the Occult Club Building. He had just gotten back from handing out flyers, according to Rias he had to set up his own contracts to boost up his ranking.

So far he has made several in the past three weeks since he became a Devil, some of them were pretty simple like baby-sitting for couple's children while they went out for a date night, helping men out with construction, and even helping cooking meals for a housewife and her family while she took care of the house work. But there were others that were weird, like that one college student who wanted him to do several poses while shirtless for a few paintings she had been doing… okay so maybe that doesn't sound too bad, but she kept drooling (and having a nosebleed) whenever she looked at him, so it had taken her a bit longer to finish her work.

Shaking his head he continued walking, mentally tossing out the images in his head. Anyway he did have to worry about his sister since Mito had already made it home by the time he already started passing out flyers. Maybe one day she could enjoy her time after school with a friend or maybe a club of her own, hopefully not as dangerous as his was though. As he passed one of the buildings to reach the woods, the sound of giggling was heard, perverted giggle. Narrowing his eyes a bit he followed the sound and found three familiar boys peeking through the window each giggling rather perversely and were wiping away small trails of blood from their noses, well only two were looking while the third was trying to move them to see.

He didn't need to see what they were looking at, already knowing that this was the Female Kendo Club's changing room. After the match he and Kiba had, a few of the girls would ask them to show them some pointers, so Naruto could recognize some of the voices that were coming from inside the room. Silently sneaking up on the three, he stopped as soon as he was standing directly behind them. Raising a fist to his open hand he began to crack his knuckles, the sounds were heard by the three, now frozen, perverts. They slowly turned around in fear, which only grew as they saw Naruto's smiling face, this however was not what scared them as a dark aura seemed to flow around him.

"So tell me, what's a good reason to not pound you three into the ground?" Naruto had said this loud enough for the girl inside to hear. They quickly got change and headed outside in time to see Naruto standing over Perverted Trio, who were lying on the ground with giant lumps on each of their heads. "… Seriously, it's almost every day with you three!"

"Shut up, like you can talk! You have a girlfriend so you wouldn't understand!" The one with glasses, Motohama, shouted as he pointed up at Naruto.

"G-Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Naruto replied.

"Don't lie!" The nearly bald-headed one, Matsuda, exclaimed. "Everyone is talking about how you and Rias Gremory are dating! I've even seen you walking with her while holding her bag!"

Naruto's eyebrow began to twitch, _'Just what does that have to do with it?!'_ Shaking his head Naruto shook his head before speaking, "Listen, I don't-"

"You three be quiet!" One of the Kendo girls shouted as she and the others ran up to Naruto's side. "Don't try to turn this on Naruto-kun, just because he isn't a pervert like you three!"

"YEAH!" The other girls shouted at they started beating the three with their kendo sticks, making Naruto sweatdrop a little at the scene.

With a sigh the blond turned around and started walking away, listening in on the screams of pain the trio was shouting from their punishment, _'It's times like this that I'm glad I was raised how I was.'_ Naruto scratched the side of his head as he once again continued his way towards the Old Building. "… I hope I get some time to relax before I'm requested again."

"Oh, Naruto-sempai." Naruto turned around to see Kiba walking up to him, "Are you going to the clubroom as well?"

The older blond nodded his head, "Yeah, I just finished handing out flyers for today so I'm just going to relax a bit before someone summons me."

"I'm surprised you didn't just teleport back to the club." Kiba said.

"Well it was a nice day so I figured I'd just enjoy the walk," Naruto replied as he gave a shrug. Unlike most Devils, while the daylight annoyed Naruto a little, it didn't bother him as much as the others. Rias suspected it was thanks to Saber and the additions she had talked about, somehow he didn't receive any of the weaknesses that Devils had when it came to light. But they still needed to see if things like crosses and other holy items had an effect on him. "Besides, you're walking there too."

"True, but I just figured it be a waste since I was so close to it anyway." Kiba said with a smile, the two made their way towards the building and started to walk inside. They walked up the stairs and arrived at the door, but as Naruto reached for the doorknob and grabbed it, Kiba's symbol began to glow. "Looks like someone is summoning me, I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright, see ya." With a nod in response, a seal appeared below Kiba and teleported him away. Naruto turned back to the door and opened it before going inside, "I'm back."

"Oh welcome back Naruto-kun." Akeno greeted the blonde as she looked away from the chess board that was on the table. "I take it you finished handing out flyers?"

"Yeah, it's a major pain in the ass." Naruto grunted as he started walking over to one of the couches. Hearing the sound of running water, the blond devil turned his head to the direction of the shower. "So I'm guessing Rias-chan is in the showers?"

"That's right, she should be out in a little bit." Akeno brought a hand to her mouth as a she grew a small smile. "… If you want to take a peek, I don't think she'll mind."

Naruto looked back at her for a second before shrugging his shoulders. "Nah, I'll just wait for her out here." As he sat down and rested against the couches soft cushions, a whistling sound could heard through-out the room.

"It's interesting how much control you have." Akeno smiled before she walked away, making her way towards the steaming teapot. "Tell me Naruto-kun… do you go for the other team?"

Naruto's face went pale white at that, before turning to look at the buxom devil's back and shouting out, "NO WAY IN HELL! I LIKE WOMEN!"

"Alright then~" Akeno called back as she poured tea into several cups, picking up two and bringing them back to the table. "Here you go."

"Thank you…" Naruto took one of the cups from Akeno with a slow nod before taking a sip of the tea, "This is pretty good, where did you get it?"

"I made it actually." Akeno said as she sat down next to him, "Sometimes this is good for most requests I do."

"Really, like what?" The blond looked at his classmate with a curious expression. He already knew that Rias only worked with the more high class jobs like removing curses or destroying monsters, Kiba's requests usual involved older or working women who needed someone to talk and vent to or cook for them, and Koneko's ranged from playing cards to posing in cosplay. But he never really found out what Akeno did for her requests, he wondered what she did.

"I mostly help my client relieve their stress using different methods, drinking tea and listening to their troubles is one of them." Akeno explained with a smile.

"Relieving stress huh?" Naruto took another sip of his tea, thinking about what Akeno had said. "Sounds kinda nice, helping people with their worries."

"Yes, it can be." A sly smile appeared on Akeno's face as she suddenly leaned closer to Naruto, pressing her very impressive bust into Naruto's arm, making the blond grow a small blush. "So tell me Naruto-kun… do you have any _stress_ you want me to help you with."

"_That's enough of that!"_ Saber called out as she ejected Naruto's body and appeared in front of Akeno's face, _"I won't allow you to go any further!"_

"Ara Saber-san, how are you?" Akeno asked, acting like nothing had happened. "Would you like a snack?"

"_Don't try to change the-"_ She was cut off by a growling sound, Saber's face gained a small red line as she stared at Akeno with a straight face. _"… Yes please… After all, hunger is one of the biggest enemies to fight."_Akeno let out a little giggle before standing up from the couch and making her way to get Saber something to eat.

Naruto let out a soft sigh before looking at his little friend with an amused look, "You can such a glutton sometimes, Saber."

A small tick mark formed on red-faced Saber and she quickly flew in front of Naruto's face, _"Even if you're my master, I refuse to ignore what you just said!"_ Naruto only laughed as the tiny girl waved her hands in a cartoonish manner. _"Don't laugh, it's a good thing I stopped Akeno-san or else."_ Once again Saber was interrupted from continuing, but it wasn't by her stomach this time.

"Or else what?" The two froze for a second before turning to see Rias looking at them while drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey there Rias-chan, done with your shower already?" Naruto blinked a few times before smiling at the girl, "No you didn't miss anything, Akeno was just telling me about some of the requests she does."

Giving Naruto a suspicious look as she walked towards the couch, but she walked right passed it and made her way to the window. Rias lowered her towel from her hair and seem to stare at the outside for a moment, before slowly opening the window.

"Rias-chan?" Naruto watched with curiosity as the red-head turned from the window and made her way to the couches again, this time sitting in the seat across from him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" Rias replied, a calculative look on her face as she looked at the chess board that Akeno had been messing with earlier. "So Akeno set up a new puzzle while I was in the shower…"

"Was that what she was doing?" Naruto tilted his head as he looked down at the board and noticed some of its pieces were set up in various locations. "You really like these things, huh?"

"They can be entertaining at times, however…" Rias reached out and moved a few pieces, "Some of these problems are too easy with finding the solution. Checkmate."

At that moment Akeno was walking back, "Oh Buchou, you're back… and I see you finished the puzzle." She handed her King a cup of tea before she placed a small plate with a few strawberries in front of Saber. "Here you go Saber-san."

"_Thank you Akeno-san."_ Saber bowed her head in gratitude before floating down to the table and grabbing one of the strawberries, eating it in her usual pace. Naruto smiled down at Saber before looking back at Rias, who still had that look on her face while she stared down at the tea in her hands. Akeno had moved over to her usual spot, standing behind Rias as she sat in her seat.

"… Okay Rias-chan, what's up?" The red-head looked up from her drink at Naruto, "Something is bothering you, what is it?"

Rias stared at Naruto for a few seconds before placing her teacup down, "I've been doing a bit of research on that Fallen Angel we met a few weeks ago, Abazeth." The image of the blue-haired man with his weapons of light flashed through Naruto's mind. "From what I've gotten so far, he's actually high-up in the rankings when it comes to Fallen Angels, not as high as one of the Leaders but a powerful member."

"Yeah I figured that when during our fight," Naruto said as he recalled the numerous weapons the man had been able to summon so easily. Thinking back on it now, he could remember seeing something off about the man's wings. "Now that I think about it, his wings seemed a little weird, like they were… layered?"

Rias nodded her head, "That's because he was keeping his wings closed together, he actually had more than one set. As a Fallen Angel grows stronger and raise up through the ranks, they get a new set of wings added on to theirs. It's from this knowledge that I believe he is the one leading the Fallen Angel group that's in town."

"So you're saying that there's more of them here?" Naruto questioned as he narrowed his eyes, "Do you know what they're after?"

"From what I've found out from my familiar, they seemed to be targeting a second year that goes to our school." Rias lifted one of her glowing pieces, "His name is Issei Hyoudou, I'm sure you both are aware of who he is."

"Wait, wait, wait… Issei Hyoudou? As in one of the Perverted Trio, the brunette with the Oppai fetish? You are telling me that little pervert has somehow gained the attention of a Fallen Angel?" Naruto asked as he recalled what happened less than thirty minutes ago while Rias nodded her head. "And you are sure about this?"

"I am. In fact I believe she is going to go after him today, most likely to make him drop his guard by asking him to be her boyfriend."

"… Seriously?" Naruto raised his eyebrow. "This might sound rude, but who would actually go out with that little perverted of their own free will?" His word made got a positive reaction from the devil girls as Rias grew a small smile and Akeno giggled into her hand. "There must be more to it than that."

_"I must agree with Naruto-sama,"_ Saber spoke up as she finished her last strawberry. _"Is there any specific reason that they are after him?"_

"I have my suspicions as to why, however there is only one that would make the most sense in this situation. Fallen Angels don't normally target humans unless it is for good reasons." Rias replied as she began to explain while crossing her arms under her chest. "Angels are their usual targets so they can try and corrupt them into becoming Fallen Angels themselves and they only go after Devils to kill them."

"That explains why Abazeth would go out of his way when he said that he had picked up the presence of Devil nearby," Naruto said as he recalled more of the fight, how the Fallen Angel had tried that sneak attack as he was leaving. "So why do you think they're after him?"

"I suspect the reason Issei Hyoudou is their target is because of the strong possibility that he could be carrying a Sacred Gear inside him." Rias answered, "They most likely want to kill him because they believe he will become a threat."

_"Sacred Gears, huh..."_ Saber crossed her own arms as she closed her eyes in thought, _"If I recall correctly, almost all the humans that acquire a Sacred Gear have no knowledge of such things being inside them in the first place."_

"That doesn't really make much sense, I mean why attack someone for a possible threat that may never happen." Naruto pointed out with a confused look.

"Sometimes fear can get to people, make them afraid of what 'could be' instead of what is." Akeno said from her spot, her gaze went down to look at Rias. "Who knows is Hyoudou-san will stay ignorant to his power forever, and someone might want to take advantage of his Sacred Gear later on."

Naruto look back and forth between the two before letting out a sigh, "…You're thinking of turning Issei into a devil, aren't you Rias-chan?" He asked to which Rias hesitantly nodded her head. "Well I can't really say you can't, after all, I'm not a member of your peerage."

"I know Issei may be an odd choice and will no doubt cause a bit of issues later on because of his perverted tendencies, but he'll be a very valuable member of my peerage. Having a Sacred Gear user would be very beneficial to my plans and to my future battles." Rias stated, leaning back into the Victorian couch. "The leader of the Fallen Angels, the Governor Azazel, has a strange obsession with Sacred Gears and has been collecting users to be a part of his Faction. So since this Fallen Angel seems to targeting Issei to eliminate him, it must be a likely scenario that she has something else planned in the future."

"So in short terms, get rid a potential Sacred Gear user before having to fight him/her in the future." Naruto had an annoyed look on his face as he scratched the back of his head. "Man… these guys are afraid of human potential that much?"

"Well they have good reason." Rias said with amusement in her voice, "After all, you certainly were high in potential for a human. Having both Saber and her power, as well as your skills at hand to hand combat."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that…" Naruto looked away from the smiling girl and noticed a certain white-haired girl wasn't in the room yet. "So where is Koneko-chan, I would have figured she be here eating her snacks by now."

"I have her monitoring Issei and the Fallen Angel, that way I can predict the possible day she's planning on going go through with her plan."

"That makes sense." Naruto noticed the seal on his arm started glowing, meaning someone was summoning him. "Well, I suppose that's my cue." The blond stood up with a stretch, "I just hope it's not a weirdo again."

"It couldn't have been that bad Naruto-kun." Rias said before she noticed a disgusted look on his face, Saber was no different as she shook her head as it to get rid of her thoughts.

"One guy wanted me to turn all the girls he created on his computer into real-life people so he could have his own personal harem. Another was a muscular man wearing a dress that wanted me to turn him into a woman." Naruto grunted before crossing his arms, "Are you sure there isn't any other way for me to quickly raise my class?"

"Like I told you before, unless you were born a pure-blood High-Class Devil blood like I was or have the blood inside you from a very powerful ancestor, there are only three real ways to raise your class. You don't have a peerage yet nor are you that experienced, so Rating Games are out for the question at the moment." Rias explained as she closed her eyes, "The second is the quickest but most dangerous, defeating high-ranking members of the other two Factions. And finally what you are doing right now, taking requests and boosting your rank at an even pace."

Naruto let out a sigh as he picked Saber up and placed her on his shoulders, "I know… but it's still a major pain in the ass." After creating a seal underneath him, he gave the girls a wave. "I'll see you guys later, keep me updated on the pervert."

"Alright, will do," As he disappeared, the girls stared at the area he had been in silence. Rias turned back to look at Akeno, "So were you able to get a reading?"

Akeno nodded her head, "… Yes, it's just as you suspected. Naruto-kun's powers are much higher than a normal human that was turned into a Devil should be. Given how hard he trains, the rate of his growth, and how much you said he had when he was reincarnated… He should already be close to High-class level, but it's strange…"

"I thought as much…" Rias reached out and grabbed a king chess piece of the board and held it close to her face. "During the short time Naruto had been unconscious, I had found that he had somehow absorbed all the power that had been inside the Mutation Piece that I was going to use on him. And when I was checking his power level, it first started out very high before somehow lowering itself."

"Is it because of Saber-san and her powers? Could her presence be limiting his own power?" Akeno asked in confusion.

"No, I don't think so…" Rias answered as she continued to look at the king, "You said it yourself Akeno… fear is a power thing."

"Fear? What could Naruto-kun be afraid of?"

"When I saw him with his family, it was heart-warming just seeing how much they cared about each other." Rias lowered the king back onto the board, placing it in the center square. "Remember, unlike everyone in my Peerage so far, Naruto-kun was a human with no knowledge of our world and has a normal family."

"…So then he's-" Akeno started to say before she was cut off by Rias.

"Afraid that he will be rejected by his family. And since he's not a member of my Peerage, he believes that he'll be all alone if that happens. Even when I told him that we would stand by him if that happened…" Rias had a sad look in her eyes, "While he acknowledges and accepts that he's a Devil now, he's subconsciously afraid and is holding himself back from accessing his true power."

"Being alone… can be a truly horrible thing."Akeno had sad smile on her face as she said that, "So do you think he'll ever harness that power?"

Rias let her body fall back into the couch once again, "Eventually… hopefully soon, but until then he'll just have to grow stronger without his full power."

"… Tell me Buchou, are you saying that because you want him to be safe?" Akeno closed the distance to the couch and leaned over it, "Or is it because you want him to help you with _**that**_?"

"…"

"…"

"… I want both," Rias said as she stood up from her seat, moving a few steps away while ignoring the look Akeno was giving her. "I don't want to see Naruto in pain, and truthfully… I feel like he's the only one who can save me from this fate."

"…Buchou… Do you…" Akeno stopped herself before shaking her head, "Never mind, I already know the answer."

Rias was quiet before turning to her Queen, "Let's go Akeno, we have some preparations to do." With a nod of her head, Akeno followed after Rias in silence.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNURG**

"So let me get this straight… You were summoned by the pervert after he was fatally wounded by the Fallen Angel, turned him into a Devil servant that required ALL of your Pawn Pieces, teleported him home before he could woke up, and DIDN'T tell him he was now a Devil." Naruto was with Rias a few days later, it was their lunch break between classes, listening to her as she explained the situation to him as promised. "Did I get everything right?"

"Yes, that's right." Rias nodded her head as she and Naruto watch over the stairs as Issei seemed to be freaking out about how no one seemed to remember his 'girlfriend' and information about her disappeared as well.

"… I don't know if you're doing out of curiosity or whatever but I have to say…" Naruto smirked in amusement as he leaned on the railing, "This is pretty funny to watch."

"I figured you might say that." Rias smiled at him before looking back down again, "So how is training with Koneko and Kiba?"

"Well with Koneko-chan it is mostly hand to hand combat so we help each other out, with her strength and my technique it goes on for a while. It's been fun, I think I've even seen her crack a very small smile to show she's enjoying it as well but I can never get her to admit it."

"Good luck trying to." Rias replied as she shook her head before looking at him with a serious look, "And what about Kiba?"

"He's a nice guy, dedicated in his training. Fighting someone who focuses on speed rather than Koneko and her strength is a nice change sometimes." Naruto explained before his eyes narrowed a little. "But I've noticed he's been eyeing Saber with a suspicious look, he's trying to figure out the truth about her."

"… I see." Rias nodded her head, she figured Kiba would be more cautious about Saber and her power over light, especially since she can give huge amounts of it to her wielder at any time. "Speaking of Saber, how is our little friend?"

"Enjoying her new freedom, right now she's relaxing after training so much last night and eating all that food after." Naruto let out a sigh, "… I swear that girl has no stomach, it's just a small black hole in her gut."

"Interesting." Rias let out a laugh into her hand, knowing both how much the tiny girl could eat and how much the two trained at night. She had been there to coach Naruto a bit on using magic, and while she couldn't be there for most of his training, she was still there to see him use Saber's power from a distance. If Naruto were to unlock his true potential and use Saber's power, then there's no doubt he could go far. Her thoughts were halted when she noticed Naruto standing up straight and moving to the stairs, "Naruto-kun, where are you going?"

He looked back at her with a smile, "I promised Mito-chan I'd have lunch with her today, since the two of us haven't done it in a while." As he was about to continue down the stairs he called out to her, "Want to join?"

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to interrupt." Rias placed a hand on the railing as she looked at him, while she wanted to talk to him more she didn't want to hold Naruto up.

"Nah, I doubt she'll have a problem." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, before continuing down. "She actually is quite fond of you."

"Alright then, if you're sure." Rias smiled as she began following him. As the two of them caught the attention of a few students as they walked down the stairs, especially from Issei and his friends as they drew closer to them.

"Its Rias-sempai and Naruto-sempai!"

"She's so beautiful!"

"And Naruto-sempai is as good looking as ever."

"Are they really dating then?"

The two ignored what was being said as they made their way down the stairs, making their way passed Issei. The brunette stared at the red-headed girl in a small daze as his thoughts going back to the strange dream he had where he was dying, he could remember the color red… and a girl's voice. He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Rias looked at him with a side glance before she continued her way with a smirk. Soon she and Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner.

"Wow, she's really beautiful." Matsuda said putting his arms behind his head as he leaned back against the wall.

"Mm-hmm. There's something about her unapproachable elegance." Motohama agreed as he raised a hand to his glasses. "I wonder how that guy was able to do it."

Issei continued to stare at where the two disappeared, not really paying attention to his friends as they talked about a new _Gentleman's DVD_ that Matsuda had gotten. _'…What was that?'_

(Meanwhile)

"Hey Mito-chan!" Naruto waved to his sister as he and Rias got closer to where his sister was sitting, and noticed that she wasn't alone. "And… Koneko-chan?"

"… Hello Naruto-sempai, Buchou…" The white-haired greeted before going back to her chocolate bar.

"I hope you didn't mind, but I saw Koneko-sempai by herself and invited her to join us." Mito gave her brother a sheepish grin.

Naruto simply smiled and patted her on the head, much to her annoyance. "It's no trouble, Rias is gonna join us too. So the more the merrier."

"Stop Onii-chan," Mito whined as she pushed Naruto's hand away. "You know I don't like that! It's embarrassing."

"Gomen, gomen. But I can't help it Mito-chan," The blond smiled down at his sister. "It's part of my job as a big brother."

The siblings stopped when they heard the sound of Rias laughing and turned to look at her. "Sorry, it's just you remind me of me and my brother."

"You have a brother too, Rias-sempai?" Mito questioned as she looked at Rias, "Is he older than you?"

"Yes, his name is Sirzechs. The two of us have always been close when I was growing up." Rias explained with a smile, thinking about some of the times that they spent together.

"But you aren't now?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

Rias waved her hand in front of her face, "No it's not that, he just gets busy with his responsibilities… But when we do get the chance to talk and such, he can be just so embarrassing sometimes!" Rias brought the hand to her forehead as she shook her head a little.

"Hahaha," Naruto chuckled as he walked over to a tree and sat down against it. "Like I said, one of the jobs of being a big brother."

"Whatever Onii-chan," Mito let out a sigh before turning to Koneko, "How about you Koneko-sempai? Do you have any siblings?"

The first-year froze mid bite before turning to look at Mito, "… I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Oh… okay." The younger red-head blinked a few times before slowly and silently moving over to sit with her brother. "… So Rias-sempai, what is your brother like?"

"My brother? Well he's pretty laid-back most of the time, and I can't really say I've ever seen him completely serious except for a few times. But he is someone you can count on." Rias smiled as she recalled her brother, "Sirzechs is always kind and caring towards others, and always tries to keep things peaceful is he can. But with those very rare times he gets mad, he can get really scary."

"That reminds me of Onii-chan, he's always kind to people… well except perverts and bullies." Mito remembered one time when she was one time being bullied by a few kids at a playground once and Naruto sent all the kids running with bleeding noses, bruises and broken arms. "He's always been there for me.

"Is that right…?" Rias looked over at the blond, who was resting back against the tree with his eyes closed. Mito was right about the two being similar when it came to how they treated people, and both were very protective as well. "I can definitely see it."

"My Onii-chan can be a pain sometimes, but I'll leave him in your care Rias-sempai." As soon as Mito said that, Naruto slipped from his spot and fell on his side.

He quickly raised himself back up and looked at his sister with a red face, "What the hell Mito-chan?!"

"Sure, you can count on me." Rias replied with a smile, a very small dust of red on her cheeks as well.

Naruto turned to Rias and noticed both she and his sister were giving him a mischievous looks, letting out a sigh his head dropped a little. "You both are against me…" A small hand holding a small bar of chocolate moved in front of his face, tilting his head to the side he saw the hand belong to Koneko, who still had a blank look on her face. "Huh?'

"… Here you go."

Naruto stared at the chocolate for a second before taking it from Koneko, "Thanks Koneko-chan." The petite girl nodded her head before going back to her snack, "It's just one of those days." Naruto muttered before taking a bite of the chocolate.

(Later that Night)

The park was quite as Naruto walked along the path, heading towards the meeting place that Rias had told him to meet her. Now that Issei was a Devil, there was no doubt that he would be attacked sooner or later. And with that pervert's luck Naruto was betting on it being the former. If Issei was really as suspicious as they thought he was, then he will mostly go to where he had been supposedly killed.

Getting closer to his destination deeper in the park, he noticed a figure was sitting on one of the benches. Thanks to his enhanced sight that he gained after he became a Devil, he could see it was a woman. She had golden-blond hair like his, though hers was a bit duller. She was wearing a white turtleneck, a violet skirt that reached mid-thigh, black pantyhose and long brown boots. She was staring up at the sky with her red eyes, ignoring the world around her as she looked at the stars. But even though she wasn't moving, for some reason Naruto's body was telling him to be cautious of her. He shook his head a few times before continuing his way, keeping his guard up just in case.

As he was walking passed the bench, the girl called out, "…Hello Devil-san." Naruto froze mid-step, slowly turning to look at her with wide eyes. The girl continued to stare up at the sky as Naruto braced himself, "They're so pretty in this town, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as he stared at the girl with confusion.

"The stars… don't you think they're pretty here?" The girl looked down from the sky and towards Naruto. The blond man lowered his arms before looking up at the sky.

"I guess, I've never really thought about it before…"

The girl smiled before shaking her head, "That's what I thought, no matter how many years passed, people always focus on so many things and they forget to stop and enjoy life. It's very sad to see."

"… Maybe…" Naruto said, catching the girls attention, "But when we forget to the things that matter and stop, it makes it harder to accomplish our goals. After all, everyone has a reason for what they do."

"And what about you?" She asked, "Do you have a reason?"

"Of course," Naruto held a fist up in front of him, "If I stop now then I can't protect the people I care about."

She was silent for a moment before hoping off the bench and walking up to him, stopping just a few inches away as she leaned closer to him, studying him. "Hmm… You're different from the other one."

"Other one?" Naruto was confused as he studied the girls face, she was pretty cute. "… Who are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter." The red-eyed girl replied as she took a hop back and brought her arms behind her back, "But I will say this, if you want to grow stronger you have to get rid of your fear."

"Wha?"

"I'll see you another time Devil-san, after all you've started to peak my interest." The girl said as she began to turn around, but Naruto called out to her, curious on what she meant.

"Wait, what did y-" Naruto was cut off as she pointed further down the path.

"You better hurry, or else that Fallen Angel will kill that boy." She said before continuing her way down the path.

Rias was going to be there with Akeno and the others, so he already knew that he didn't need to be there right away. "Hold on!" Naruto called out, but the girl didn't stop walking, even as she turned her head to show she was listening. "Who are you?"

"It's much more polite to introduce yourself first before asking someone else for theirs." Naruto stared at the girl for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The girl nodded her head with a smile.

"My name is Arcueid… Arcueid Brunestud." She turned her head to look at Naruto, a red-purple portal appears next to her. "Until we meet again Uzumaki-san. Later." With a small wave she walked into the portal and grew a small smile as it closed behind her. '_This descendant is definitely a fascinating one.'_

Naruto watched with a raised eyebrow, "Arcueid…?"

"_Amazing. To actually see a True Ancestor in this day and age."_ Saber commented as she appeared next to Naruto, staring at where the girl had disappeared.

"True Ancestor? What's that Saber?" Naruto asked as he looked at his flying companion.

"_Hmm… it's a bit hard to explain… I guess you can say they're powerful vampires that-"_

"THAT WAS A VAMPIRE?!" Naruto interrupted but was hit on the head by Saber. "OW! Saber that hurt!"

"_Then don't interrupt me!"_ Saber shouted at him before crossing her arms, _"As I was saying BEFORE I WAS INTERRUPTED,"_ Naruto had a sheepish smile at that. _"Yes that woman's a vampire, a very powerful one, but I didn't think I would ever see a True Ancestor in this day and age."_

"Huh, do you mean…?" Naruto asked.

"_No more words are needed to explain…" _Saber looked at where Arcueid was standing,_"She is the last one of her kind."_

'_She's the last one…' _The blond devil looked down at the ground, but before he could think anymore he saw a small glint of light flashed deeper in the forest. "…Come on Saber, we have to meet the others."

"_Hai, Naruto-sama."_

(A Few Minutes Later)

"I had no idea that this city was under the control of the Gremory family." A middle-aged man said as he dusted of his fedora. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. His was wearing a pale violet trench-coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. "Is that boy a member of your peerage?"

"Yes, so if you harm him then I will show no mercy to you." Rias replied with Koneko and Akeno standing next to her. "And I'm surprised, I would have thought that your friend would have already told you. Abazeth, I believe."

"Abazeth? So he knew… That man doesn't really like to share information." The man muttered to himself before straightening himself, "I'll apologize for today. But a little warning, you let your slaves out of your sight if you want them to live longer. Someone like me might just kill him."

"I thank you for the warning, in exchange let me warn _**you**_ to remember that if you try this again and attack someone from the House of Gremory." A cold smile appeared on her face as she stared at the man, "I will eradicate you without hesitation nor mercy."

"Haha, I see. Then I return those word back to you." The man extended his wings outward before shooting off into the sky, "My name is Dohnaseek, pray that we never meet again." A strange pressure suddenly hit the Fallen Angel making him turn his head to see Naruto and Saber standing on one of the trees, staring up at him with blank faces. "You better remember this as well."

Naruto suddenly grew a grin as he looked up at the man, "Sorry, but if you're trying to scare me, then I have to say that you truly pathetic."

"Oh really, are you a member of her peerage as well?" Dohnaseek asked, a light spear appeared in his hand. Akeno was about to ready her lightning when Rias raised a hand in front of her. This was Naruto's fight.

"Nope, just an Independent Devil." Naruto's grin grew a little bigger, this was the perfect chance to see how well his control has gotten. "…Saber, let me try this on my own." Saber only nodded as she moved over to where Rias and the others were.

"…Independent huh? Then it won't matter if you DIE!" He declared as the light spear in his right hand lit up. He cocked his hand back and threw the spear straight towards Naruto.

Instead of jumping out the way, Naruto simple raised his hand and caught it just as the tip was about to hit him. "That was just pathetic. I was right about not needing to use Saber's Defense Cloak against him." The blond tightened his grip on the light spear until it shattered into tiny fragments and faded away.

In the air, Dohnaseek gaped in shock at what he just saw. "There's no way Devil can hold a light spear, let alone destroy it like that. It's a light-based weapon, therefore a Devil should be weak against it." Dohnaseek's eyes hardened as he stared down at Naruto, this was impossible.

"You know… I don't feel like flying right now… so how about we fight on the ground." Naruto raised his arm up and concentrated his power into his hand, forming the energy into a spear of his own, surprising the others. "Energy manipulation is surprisingly easy… Now then, get down here." With a tug of his wrist Naruto threw the spear at Dohnaseek with a powerful throw, the Fallen Angel didn't have time to dodge as the spear came at him fast and tore right through his left side, taking his arm and wing with it. Due to his loss of a wing and the power of the blow, the man came crashing into the ground. "Much better."

The girls were surprised that Naruto could use the power of light like that, especially Akeno and Koneko since they never seen Naruto use his power in person. Rias just smiled as she watched Naruto hope down from the branch he was standing on and made his way over to the Fallen Angel, even after seeing it several times before it never ceased to amaze her at the fact that there was now a Devil that could use light magic.

Dohnaseek slowly raised himself up to see Naruto standing over him, "Just… just what the hell are you?! There's no way you can use light magic, you're a Devil!"

"You're right, I am a Devil." Naruto lifted his hand up and concentrated his power to his hand, covering it with a powerful golden glow. "But as you can see, I have no trouble controlling the power of light."

"…Who are you?" Dohnaseek demanded as he glared up at the blond, knowing this freak was about to kill him.

Naruto ignored his question and look back at Rias, asking her a silent question of his own. "Rias-chan?"

She was quiet for a moment before nodding her head, "You may do with him as you wish Naruto-kun. After all, he is someone that we will most likely cross paths with in the future and have to deal with later on."

Dohnaseek's eyes widened in surprise when he heard her say Naruto's name. "…Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned back to the Fallen Angel, "How do you know my name?" The man started to chuckle, before long it started to grow and turned into an uncontrollable laughter. "What the hell's so funny?!"

Dohnaseek calmed down enough to give Naruto an evil grin, "Just enjoying the irony, after all… You're one of our targets as well."

"What? Why would you guys be after me?" Naruto reached down and grabbed the bleeding stump that had been Dohnaseek's arm, making the man let out a grunt in pain. "TELL ME!"

"Now why would I do that? You're about to die here and now!" He summoned another spear with his uninjured hand, before jabbing it forward. Believing that Naruto wouldn't be able to block, let alone dodge an attack that was coming from so close.

To his shock however, Naruto knocked the spear out of his hands and into the air without even looking. The blond created a small orb of light in his hands, "That… was the wrong answer." Naruto said in a frosty tone before slamming the orb into Dohnaseek's body. **"Light Grenade!"**

The Fallen Angel paused, not moving a muscle. But then his body started to shake and convulse before glowing a gold color, "AAAGGGH-" His body exploded in a bright golden light that cover both him and Naruto from the others sights. After a few seconds the light disappeared and only Naruto came into view, on the ground in front of him was a scorch mark that resembled a body. He turned away from the marking and started walking towards the small group. He raised his hand into the air and caught the spear he had knocked into the air, before destroying it with a twist of his wrist.

"Very impressive Naruto-kun." Rias said as soon as he stopped in front of her, "Your control over your new power is very good for someone who started a few weeks back."

"What can I say, I like to train and push myself." Naruto shrugged before letting out a disappointed grunt, "I just wish I got answers from the guy, why did he say I was a target too?"

"Who knows, but if they were targeting you like they were Issei, something about you must have caught their attention." Akeno said bringing a hand to her face.

Naruto thought back to earlier with Arcueid, "Great, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately… Well never mind about that know, how is the pervert?" He noticed all the girls seemed to have a small look of realization, "… He's still bleeding out, isn't he?"

"It seems so," Rias said as she turned around and walked towards the unconscious boy. "I didn't think he would run into a Fallen Angel so soon, it was careless of me."

"He'll die if we don't do something." Koneko commented as she stared at Issei from a distance.

'_So why did you guys try to heal him while I was beating that Fallen Angel?'_ Naruto thought to himself before looking at Saber, "Is it possible for me to use you're healing on him?"

Saber shook her head before speaking, _"Unfortunately it wouldn't work on him, seeing as my power is mostly light-based. Maybe when you have more control over it, but for now it would only make things worse."_

"I guess I'll take him home and help him heal properly," Rias said with a soft sigh as she placed her hand on Issei's shoulder. "With this kind of wound it will most likely be better to stay the night."

"If you had started healing him sooner, you wouldn't have to worry about it." Naruto gave the girl a look, to which she playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Just make sure he doesn't do anything to you."

"I think I heard a bit of jealousy there, Naruto-kun. Did you want Buchou to spend the night with you instead?" Akeno commented as she pressed up against him from behind and rubbed her large chest against his back. "If you want I can keep you company for the night."

"Akeno, stop rubbing yourself against Naruto-kun." Rias gave the raven-haired girl a small glare with a look of irritation on her face. "We have more important things to do."

"Fufufu, now you have some jealousy in your voice Buchou." Akeno said in a teasing manner as she hid herself behind Naruto, "Besides I doubt Naruto minds, do you Naruto-kun?"

"Sure, I won't say that it doesn't feel nice." Naruto replied with a bored look, making Akeno pout a little and Rias snicker a bit, "But I'd rather get home before my family gets worried." He took a step away from Akeno and stood next to his petite kōhai.

"I hope you're not turning into a pervert Naruto-senpai," Koneko said making Naruto give the white-haired girl an offended look before replying in a deadpanned tone.

"No way Koneko-chan, saying something like that puts me in the same class as this idiot," He said before lightly kicking Issei which made Rias lightly swatted him on the leg. "I just admit that I like beautiful women, and both Rias and Akeno are examples of beautiful women."

Rias pushed her blush down before speaking up, "Anyway you should all head home and we will meet up again tomorrow. After all, we have a new member to properly introduce to everyone." She said as the other members nodded at her words, a seal appeared under her and Issei. "See you tomorrow." With that said the two disappeared, everyone else soon followed her example and went to their respective homes, though Naruto had an annoyed look on his face of the thought of what was going to happen tomorrow morning.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNURG**

The next day came quickly and Naruto was now standing on the upper levels above the buildings entrance, waiting for Rias to make an appearance. He had already said goodbye to his sister before going over to the railing to keep an eye out for red hair. While he knew Rias could handle herself easily against a weak pervert like Issei, he couldn't help but feel frustrated about the fact she was with the brunette. Naruto didn't know why he was feeling like this, but the blond knew one thing… he didn't like it at all.

"I'm surprised to see you here Naruto-san." He turned towards the voice and saw the voice belong to the second High-class Devil at Kuoh Academy and Student Council President, Sona Sitri. She had black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes which she hid behind a pair of red glasses. She was beautiful and intelligent, and was the third most popular girl under Rias and Akeno.

"I should be the one saying that Sona-san," Naruto grinned at her as he shifted to leaning on the rail with one arm. "After all as the Student Council President, you have a lot of responsibilities correct?"

"True, but I wanted to see something for myself." Sona replied, closing her eyes as she leaned back against one of the pillars. "Rias has gotten a new member to her peerage, and I heard it was Issei Hyoudou."

"Yeah, it's true. Apparently some Fallen Angels were after him and she turned him into her pawn after he was killed." Naruto said before gazing back down at the entrance. He could see some of the students were looking back, as it something shocking was happening behind them. "Looks like they're here."

Sure enough Rias and Issei were walking through the entrance, "They've certainly caught a lot of attention." Sona commented as the two watched Rias say something to Issei before walking away, and when he tried to stop her he got punched in the face by one of his friends.

"… Yeah." Naruto replied with a dull tone, staring at the three perverts.

Sona smirked before looking towards the stairs where Rias was making her way up. "So you got yourself a new one, huh?" She called out to get Rias' attention, making the girl look up. "Good day, Rias."

The red-headed Devil smiled back, "Good day, Sona." She turned her head to see Naruto was standing there as well before moving up to him, "Good morning Naruto-kun."

"… Good morning Rias-chan." Naruto greeted.

"I'm surprised you took him on a whim…" Sona said as she and the other two looked down at the Perverted Trio, who for some reason seemed to be playing rock-paper-scissors. "That's not like you at all."

"Really?" Rias has a small smile on her face, Sona looked at her with a curious look. "I guess I've gained a stupid little brother to watch over."

"… Is that so…" Sona muttered before looking back at the trio.

"We should probably head to class." Naruto suggested as he moved away from the railing, Rias and Sona turned way as well to see Naruto was already walking away, "See you later Sona-san. Have a nice day."

"You as well Naruto-san." Sona replied before turning to Rias, "I have some duties I need to finish up, I just wanted to see what your new Pawn looked like."

"Hai hai, I understand." Rias nodded to her fellow Devil, she started making her way to the Student Council Room before coming to a stop after a few steps.

"You may want to talk to Naruto-san," She said without looking back, knowing Rias was sending her a confused look. "Not that it's my business. But he was up here for at least ten to fifteen minutes waiting for you to show up and make sure you were okay."

"He was?" Rias blinked and looked to where Naruto had been standing, "But why would he do that? I was perfectly fine."

"My guess is that he was worried that Issei Hyoudou might've tried something…" Sona lifted her hand to her face and pushed her glasses up. "While the three of us all know that you could handle yourself just fine, I do believe it's something to consider. Goodbye Rias."

Rias was silent for a minute or so, thinking about what her friend/rival had said. A small smile came to her face as she closed her eyes, for some reason the thought of Naruto being worried about her made her happy. Shaking her head a few times, the female Devil made her way towards the classroom. She soon made her way into the classroom and saw Naruto was sitting at his desk, leaning on his palm while staring out the window with a blank expression.

"Thank you." He turned his head to see Rias, standing right next to her desk, looking down at him with a smile. "For worrying about me."

"… It's no big deal," Naruto looked away with a small blush. "I know you can handle yourself, but I was annoyed and concerned."

"Really? About what?" Rias asked as she leaned a little closer.

Naruto's blush grew a little more, "Because you were spending the night with someone as perverted as Issei. It just bothered me for some reason."

"I see…" She replied as she brushed her hair behind her ear, "So does that mean… you want me to spend the night with you next time."

"What?!" Naruto snapped his head back to look at her and saw she had an amused grin on her face. "D-Don't joke about things like that."

"Who says I'm joking? Remember Naruto-kun, anyone can just see me…" Rias reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand, holding it tightly. "But I'm still the one, who decides who is allowed to touch me."

"R-Rias-chan…" Naruto muttered as he stared into her eyes, this was one of the things about her that attracted him to her. The first was her beautiful red hair, and the second was her blue-green eyes, which were full of so many different and powerful emotions. "What are you…?"

"Ara ara, you're both so romantic in the morning."Akeno said from right behind them. Rias and Naruto pulled their hands apart in surprise and turned to see a smiling Akeno looking at both of them with a smile. "You both can be so jumpy."

"Because you keep sneaking up on us." Rias replied while pointing at the ponytailed girl

"I don't even know how you're able to get passed my senses." Naruto muttered as he looked up at Akeno with a suspicious side-glance.

"Come now Naruto-kun, every women has her secrets." Akeno laughed in her hand, "Besides class is about to start soon, and we're going to have a new student join us."

"A new student?" Naruto had a curious look, he didn't remember the teacher saying anything about a new student.

Rias was the one to answer next, "That's right, I was told we were getting someone today. She's a transfer student."

"She?" Naruto repeated.

At that moment the teacher walked in, "Alright everyone, get into your seats." After a few seconds everyone was seats. "As some of you know we are getting a new student today, please be polite and make her feel welcome at Kuoh Academy."

"Hai!"

Mrs. Emiya nodded her head with a smile before turning towards the door, "You can come in now." The door slowly opened and a girl walked into the class. "So why don't you introduce yourself."

"Yes ma'am," The girl replied before she started to write her name on the board.

Rias studied the girl with a calculative stare, there was no doubt that this girl was…? She turned her head and saw Naruto staring at the girl with a shocked expression. "Naruto-kun?"

When the girl finished writing her name she turned to the class with a smile. "Hello everyone! My name is Arcueid Brunestud, I hope we all get along!"

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNURG**

_And with that, my third chapter is done. Like always be sure to leave some nice reviews, but remember that all flames and insults will be ignored, so don't bother writing them. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and I hope to see you again. Remember that I have a poll on my profile on whether I make it a single pairing or a harem, Rias will still be the main girl in the harem, but I will still make it work will the other girls too.__ It will be up until the Raiser Arc, so you have a few more chapters to go before I close it._


	4. Vampires and Nuns

_**Disclaimer: **_**_I do not own Naruto or High School DxD, unfortunately. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and _****_Ichiei Ishibumi _****_respectively. I also don't own any other anime or video games, its characters, names, or abilities that might appear in this story. And so, without delay… Sit back, relax and enjoy the story._**

People speaking: "A true king stands with their men."

People thinking: _'I will live in the now, not the past."_

Creatures/Weapons speaking: _"_**_With this blood_**_/I vow to win."_

Creatures/Weapons thinking: _'_**_To fight is to live/_**_And to live is to fight'_

_Techniques:_**_"_Shatter to pieces!_"_**

**Chapter 4 – Vampires and Nuns**

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, staring at a smirking Arcueid. As soon as the bell rang, Naruto ignored the looks he got from Rias and Akeno while pulling the vampire to a secluded spot.

"You were the one who brought me here." Arcueid replied as she raised her eyebrow.

"That's not what I was asking and you know it!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at her with an annoyed look. "Why are you here at school?!"

"I came here to learn," The vampire girl replied before crossing her arms, "What's your reason?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he stared at her, "That is complete bull! You're a True Ancestor, which means you've been around for centuries. What could you possibly learn here that you don't already know?"

"Oh so you know what I am," A coy smile appeared on her face as she walked closer to him. "That's right, I am a True Ancestor. But even after living for so many years, a girl can get bored with simply traveling around the world. So after meeting you last night I decided to stay here for a while."

"Me, how could I make you stay here?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you remember what I said last night? I told you that you caught my interest," Arcueid said with a smile, leaning closer towards Naruto. "And I decided to see for myself what kind of path you will choose."

"Path? What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned with narrow eyes.

"I want to see if a Devil can truly handle the power of light, or if you'll be consumed by the darkness inside you." Arcueid answered, reaching up her hand under Naruto's chin and lifted his head a little. "So be sure to entertain me!" Naruto looked at the girl with confusion.

"Um… Wait, now that I think about it, how did you get into this school?" Naruto asked. "I doubt you really transfer from another school."

"Actually I did, I have records in the system so I can blend in with society." Arcueid replied before rubbing the back of her head, "… Though with how many times things keep changing, it's hard to follow human rules sometimes."

"Uh-huh… just how old are you anyways?"

Arcueid lowered her arm before leaning forward a bit, "Now, now Uzumaki-san, it isn't nice to ask a girl her age."

"May I ask what is going on here?" A voice called out from the side, making the two turn to see Rias looking at the two of them with a hard expression.

"Ah Rias-chan," Naruto took a few steps away from Arcueid and started walking to the red-head, gesturing to the female Vampire. "I was just talking to Arcueid, she's a-"

"A True Ancestor, I know." Rias interrupted before she started walking closer towards the two, walking right passed Naruto and stopped in front of Arcueid. "What I really want to know is why the White Princess of the True Ancestors is at our school?"

_'White Princess?'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched the girls, Rias was staring at Arcueid with calculating eyes. _'Hey Saber, ever heard of that title before?'_

_"Hmm… I believe I have… somewhere."_ Saber's voice spoke in his mind, _"Unfortunately I can't recall."_

"Like I told Uzumaki-san, I'm here because I was bored." Arcueid said with an innocent face, "You don't have to worry though, I'm not interested in getting in the way of you Devils or the Fallen Angels. I'm more on the sidelines."

"So you know what is going on in this town at the moment… Is there anything you can tell us?" Rias asked while crossing her arms.

"Hmmm… Nope, can't think of anything! If I did say anything, then I would lose my entertainment." Arcueid replied, making Naruto and Rias sweatdrop at the girl's attitude. The Vampire let out a low hum as she looked up at the sky. "That being said, I wonder what I should do now. It's going to be boring until then…"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought, after he made it home last night he had asked Saber about Last Ancestors. From what he learned, this one girl in front of him could destroy this entire town so easily, and yet she seemed so… innocent… Naruto shook his head a few times before looking at Rias, who gave him a side glance before huffing and looking away, making him tilt his head in confusion.

"Rias-chan? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, but she didn't answer. Did he do something?

She turned her gaze back to him, "When were you going to tell me you've already met this woman?"

"It was only just last night, on my way to meeting you guys." Naruto explained, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away from her. "The meeting was so short that I didn't think it was important, I didn't even know what she was until Saber told me later that night."

"… Still, if you meet someone like this, you should tell me." Rias said, this time turning her whole body in his direction. "You don't have to keep things like this to yourself."

"Like I said, I didn't think it was important." Naruto replied as he turned away from Rias, "Besides, you had more important things to take care of, like stopping that Fallen Angel and healing the pervert…"

"And you don't think you're important to me as well?" Rias' fast question actually surprised Naruto a bit. "Do you still believe you're not a part of us?"

"Well, I'm not really a member of your Peerage. So I figured it wouldn't be a factor at the moment, besides nothing happened and I'm fine." Naruto said turning to look back at Rias, before noticing the sad/concerned look in her eyes. "Rias-chan… Never mind… You're right, I'm sorry."

Her eyes seemed a little brighter as she nodded her head with a smile, "As long as you understand, but to the matter at hand… what should we do with her?" Rias asked while motioning towards Arcueid, who was looking at them with a sly smile.

"Oh don't mind me," The Vampire replied with a smile. "This show the two of you have is better than anything I've seen on television, so much drama and romance between the two of you." The two glanced at each other with slightly red cheeks.

Then Naruto looked away with an embarrassed look while Rias had a small smile. She turned around and started to walk away, before calling out to Naruto as she got a few feet away. "Alright then, I'll be leaving her in your care Naruto-kun. Remember that we'll be having a meeting later to introduce Issei into the supernatural world."

"Hold on! You can't just leave her here under my care!" Naruto shouted while pointing back towards the woman behind him, "She's a powerful Vampire, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HANDLE THAT?!"

"I have complete faith in you." Rias said back with an amused tone. "Oh, and Kiba will be meeting you later so you both can get our new member."

"Oh come on! I have to get the pervert too!" Naruto whined as he watched the red-head turn the corner, seconds later his head dropped. "… Great, just great."

"Ne, are you okay?" Arcueid asked as she patted his shoulder.

Naruto looked back at her for a second before nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little annoyed."

"Alright then," She smiled before pulling Naruto's arm. "Let's go somewhere else, staying in one place is very boring." With surprising strength, the woman pulled Naruto all around the school, making him give her a small tour. A few of the other students (female) that saw them whispered to each other, while others (males) were giving Naruto angry looks, the male blond already had the affection of Kuoh Academy's number one girl and now he was hanging out with the hot new girl… that wasn't fair at all.

_'For some reason… I feel like hitting some people.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he looked around for a second before shaking his head. _'Oh well.'_

(After School)

"… I swear, I'm going to kick that pervert's ass if he talks about Oppai while we're at the meeting," Naruto frowned as he walked with his hands in his pockets, Kiba and Arcueid were walking with him as they made it towards Issei Hyoudou's class.

"Now, now Naruto-senpai. I'm sure Hyoudou-san won't be that bad." Kiba said as he tried to calm the situation a bit, though that didn't seem to stop Naruto from his doubt. Kiba's gaze shifted to the golden-blonde girl walking behind them. "By the way, who is this?"

Perking up at the gaze, the Vampire girl introduced herself. "My name is Arcueid Brunestud, Uzumaki-san is showing me around." Kiba looked at Naruto, silently asking for an explanation.

"She's a True Ancestor, a powerful vampire that's now going to our school. She's in the same class as Rias-chan, Akeno and I." Naruto explained as he closed his eyes. "Somehow I've caught her attention and am now a source of entertainment."

"I-I see…" Kiba blinked before looking back at Arcueid, he had heard about True Ancestors when he was learning about the supernatural world, but he never thought he would see one. "So is she going to be like you then?"

"A member of the club, but not Rias' peerage? Yes that's right." Naruto stopped in front of the door leading to Issei Hyoudou's classroom. He quickly opened the door, walking in with a blank face as he and Kiba were instantly greeted by the second year girls that were a part of the class, quickly crowded around them as they greeted the two boys. While Kiba tried to calm them down and Arcueid watched in amusement from outside the classroom, though she was getting looks herself, Naruto walked past all the other students and stopped right next to Issei's desk. "Issei Hyoudou, you're coming with us."

"Huh, why?" Issei asked as he looked up at the older blond, Naruto ignored the question and picked him up by the back of his collar. "Hey, what the hell?!"

"Naruto-senpai, you shouldn't get so close to him!"

"Yeah, you might get a disease from that pervert!"

Kiba stepped in front and shook Issei's hand. "Hello Hyoudou-san. I am Kiba Yuuto. Rias-senpai asked us to come and bring you to the Occult Research club.

"R-Rias-senpai asked you to come get m-me? She said someone was coming to get me, but I didn't think it was going to be you two?" Issei replied as he looked between Naruto and Kiba.

"What? Did you really think we were going to have a girl come and get you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, making the girls in the classroom squeal while Issei went pale and shook his head.

"No, no not at all. Just a surprise that all," He said with a nervous tone, waving his hand in front of him. "So let's get going."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Naruto said before once again grabbing Issei by the collar and started to drag him out of the room. Arcueid followed them with a giggle as she watch Issei choke a bit as the collar of his shirt press into his neck. Kiba was a few behind, smiling back at the girls and waving them goodbye before leaving the room. The walk to the old schoolhouse was quiet, and Naruto eventually let go of Issei's collar to allow him to walk on his own.

As the four entered the Occult Research Club's room, Issei took notice to a cute white haired girl sitting the couch, who was eating a small piece of cake. On the table in front of her seemed to be a doll of some sort, it had blonde hair and a white outfit. "W-Who's that girl?

Kiba smiled as he gestured to the girl on the couch. "This young lady is Koneko Toujou, a first year student." Hearing her name being said, the girl turned towards the door and saw that besides Naruto and Kiba, there were two new people with them. "And this is Issei Hyoudou-san and Arcueid Brunestud-san."

Issei had blush on his face as he bowed a bit to the girl. "Uh, nice to meet you!"

Arcueid simply waved her hand a bit, a small grin on her face. "Hey there, nice to meet you Koneko-san."

Koneko just nodded back in greeting before going back to her cake, Issei looked down at the plate on the table and noticed the small cake there was half eaten. Issei looked away from the plate as he started to hear the sound of water towards see a curtain to what appeared to be a shower, and beyond the curtain he could barely see the fuzzy silhouette of Rias' naked body in the shower room. Naruto looked away from the shower area and towards the young brunette standing next to him, and was annoyed at his perverted expression.

"You better look away now pervert," Naruto threatened with a darker tone, making Issei snap at attention and look away.

"Hello Naruto-kun," The two boys turned to see Akeno walking up to them with a smile. "I was wondering where you went after you disappeared so suddenly with Brunestud-san."

"Yeah sorry about that." Naruto smiled back as he rubbed the back of his head. "But Rias-chan told you what is happening right?"

"Yes, she told me as soon as she came into the room." Akeno then took notice to the two extras in the room, "Oh, so you and Kiba were able to retrieve them."

"Well Arcueid was easy since she was with me the whole time, and we got Issei as soon as Kiba and I met up." Naruto explained.

"Though you were pretty rough on getting Hyoudou-san here." Kiba added, making Naruto give him a dull look while Akeno giggled into her hand before turning to the two students.

"I am the vice president of the Occult Research Club, Akeno Himejima." Akeno said with a deep and quick bow, making her large assets bounce. "I hope you have a pleasant time here."

Issei had blush on his face as he bowed his head slightly. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Issei Hyoudou."

"Hello again, I'm sure you already know who I am." Arcueid said with a small wave, then she made her way passed Issei, who was ogling Akeno's body, and Naruto towards one of the couches and sat down, leaning back into it with a sigh. "Wow, this is very comfortable…"

"I agree, that's why I picked them." Rias' voice called out, making everyone turn to see her exiting the shower in her uniform with a towel drying her hair. "Sorry for the wait."

"No problem," Naruto replied as he smiled at the girl. "We just got here so there's no worries."

"… I didn't get to have a good look." Issei muttered to himself, "I lost my chance to see the full thing… but still… I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT AMAZING SIGHT!"

Naruto gave him a look, "Seriously? You really are a pervert, didn't she stay at your house to heal you?" The blond thought back to when the red-headed beauty had stayed at his place for the night. "She must have slept in your room, so why are you disappointed?"

"Yes, but she was wearing a nightgown then and even though it was sexy, it covered everything! And she was already in her uniform by the time I came back from brushing my teeth." Issei cried out as anime tears fell down his face. "But now, I got to see her naked outline, even if it was really fuzzy!"

"Definitely disgusting…" Koneko muttered before going back to her cake, Saber nodding her head as she continued to eat her smaller one.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked a few time before turning to Rias, "But I thought you said you feel uncomfortable with clothes on when you're sleeping."

"I do, but unlike the time when I was with you, I didn't feel comfortable **_not_** wearing something." Rias replied while crossing her arms. "I simply gave him my power to speed up his healing through alternate means."

"But you said earlier-"

"All I said was that I had no problems with someone seeing me, not once did I say that Issei did." Rias gave Naruto a playful smirk, "You just thought I slept naked in the same bed as him from your own thoughts and past experience."

"But, you, I…" Naruto let his head drop in exasperation, she played him. "I don't know what to be more… relieved, embarrassed or annoyed that I let something like that get to me." Arcueid snickered a bit from her spot.

"Wait a minute… YOU'VE SLEPT IN THE SAME BED AS RIAS-SEMPAI WHILE SHE WAS NAKED?!" Issei exclaimed in shock, before looking at Naruto with eyes full of envy. "You lucky bastard!"

Naruto turned to Issei with an emotionless look. "... That's strange, I could have sworn that I heard a certain perverted brunette say he wanted to get a beating."

"I didn't say anything!" Issei called back from his new spot behind the couch and away from the blond and the dark aura forming around him, it almost looked like some kind of figure was forming behind him.

Rias clapped her hands together with a smile on her face. "Okay…that's enough," The young woman said, making Naruto retracted his dark aura. "Why don't we get to the reason we're all here." Almost all of the group settled into couches, Issei was sitting with Koneko on one while the other was preoccupied by Kiba, Akeno and Arcueid. Naruto was standing next to Rias as she sat on the edge of her desk, looking at the other people in the room.

_'Such a quiet atmosphere.' _Arcueid thought to herself, not really paying attention to the situation on hand. Though she did seemed to notice a certain small figure on the table.

"Now that everyone is here, I officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club!" Rias said with a bright smile on her face as she looked at Issei. "However the club itself is just a cover-up in our club. It is more like a hobby for us…"

Issei looked up blankly. "What do you mean?"

Rias had a small smirk on her face as she spoke again. "To keep the explanation simple… we are all Devils!" After saying that, Rias began to give Issei the same history lesson that Saber had told Naruto a month ago, though Rias' had a few details missing from what he had been told. "Do you understand the situation so far?"

"… All this stuff about Devils and Angels… to a normal high school teenager like me, it's a little too deep…" Issei started to get a little nervous at this point.

Naruto was the next one to speak, "Yuuma Amano." That caught Issei's attention in less than a second, letting out a small gasp as he looked at Naruto in shock. "It's good to see you haven't forgotten about her so soon, after all you did date her."

"Where did you find out her name?" Issei asked, still thinking about the date he had gone with the girl. "… I can't really say I feel comfortable talking about her while I'm in the Occult Club. I'm sorry, but…" The brunette stood up from his seat and was about to start heading out of the room.

"Your Yuuma-chan… is this girl right?" Rias asked, pulling a picture from the desk behind her before tossing it onto the table between the couches.

"Yuma-chan? Where did you get this?" Issei asked, a look of disbelief on his face as he stared at the photo. "No one can remember her, but you guys have a picture of her…."

"That girl most certainly does exist," Rias told him. "She's a Fallen Angel, just like the person who ambushed you yesterday. After she killed you, she used her powers to erase everyone else's memory and all records regarding her. That is why no one remembers the girl named Yuma Amano."

"Killed me? But I'm alive and healthy, not even a scratch!" Issei exclaimed while shaking his head. "But why, why would she even want to kill me in the first place?!"

"That's because you possess a Sacred Gear," Rias told him calmly.

"Sacred Gear? I feel like I've heard that name before," Issei muttered to himself, though everyone could hear what he said.

"Sacred Gear resides in special humans, giving them abilities far above normal. Although most of them can only take effect within human society, some of them can possess the power to harm Devils and Fallen Angels," Akeno explained.

"Issei, you have that power within your body," Rias told him bluntly.

As Naruto listened to the conversation, his thoughts went back to Abazeth and the female Fallen Angel that went after Issei. Something just seemed off, like there was a piece to this that he was missing, why would there be so many Fallen Angels? If it's true that he was a target as well, then it means that they would be going after him eventually. But why did Abazeth seemed to not know who he was if he really was a target? And going back to Issei being a target, why were there still Fallen Angels in the area if they were almost finished with their…!

_'They **didn't** finish their goals, there must still more going on here.'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes, the fact that they haven't gone after Naruto yet has to mean something, but what. Naruto shook his head a few times and noticed Rias had revealed her wings.

Issei stared at all the members as one by one, wings erupted from their backs. As he was about to take a step back, two wings of his own came out. He looked back and forth between his wings and the others. _'So I'm a Devil now? I'm no longer human?!'_ The brunette then noticed Naruto and Arcueid didn't have wings behind them. "What about Naruto-sempai and Arcueid-sempai?"

"I'm not one of Rias-chan's servants, I'm an Independent Devil. Besides that…" Naruto's wings erupted from his back, its gold color seemed to be glowing compared to the dark atmosphere of the room. "I'm much more unique as well."

"Gold… wings?" Issei looked at the golden-blond's wings in awe. It was strange to see such a color on what looked like bat-wings. "And Arcueid-sempai?"

"Oh I'm not a Devil, I'm a True Ancestor." The girl grinned while making a peace sign. "Or in a way you can understand, a Vampire."

"A Vampire?!" Issei called out in surprise. Before anything could be asked Naruto's palm began to glow, signaling that a request was being made.

"Well Rias-chan, looks like I'm being summoned so I've got to go." Naruto pushed off the desk and walked toward a clear area in the room. "Anything else before I go?"

"We've received reports on two Strays in the area, so Issei can see how Devils fight and what he will have to face one day." Rias explained to him, low enough that Issei couldn't hear, not that he was paying attention, asking Arcueid a few questions about Vampires.

"That's fine. I will make sure I am there." Naruto nodded, "Unless you want this to be a Peerage only mission."

"No, you can come along of course. You are part of this club and therefore you can come." Rias shook her head before giving him a smile. "Just make sure you are there to meet us on time."

"Will do, I'll see you later Rias-chan." He said as he did a few stretches, before turning to the table. "Come on Saber, let's go."

_"Yes Naruto-sama!"_ Saber replied before extending her wings and flying over to him.

"Holy shit, that doll is talking and flying!" Issei exclaimed as he pointed at Saber, who huff at the boy before flying in front of his face.

_"I am not a doll, my name is Saber Lily!"_ The tiny blonde said with her arms crossed, _"Show more respect when addressing someone!"_

"Ah I'm sorry… wait, why am I apologizing?" Issei asked himself before staring back at Saber, "How was I supposed to know that you were alive, you didn't say anything or move."

_"Of course I was moving, I was eating my cake. You just didn't notice."_ Saber replied, _"And I didn't say anything for two reasons. The first is because I believed it would've been better for you to ease into the supernatural world and take one thing at a time."_

"Alright, I guess that works… and the second reason."

_"It is bad manners to talk while you are eating."_ Saber said simply before flying back to Naruto, who summoned a magical seal, leaving a dumb-folded Issei behind her.

"You better pay attention Issei," Rias said as she stood next to Naruto, "This is how Devils go to make their contracts. Goodbye Naruto-kun, remember what we talked about."

"Got it, see you lat-" Naruto was about to say goodbye when a certain Vampire appeared next to him, "Arcueid, what are you doing?"

The blonde Vampire gave him an innocent look before replying, "I want to see what you do on your requests. It'd be boring to just go and leave by myself."

"…"

"…"

"…"

The two seemed to be having a staring contest before Naruto ended it with a sigh and looked away, "Alright, just don't get in the way or mess anything up. Not unless I say you can, okay?"

"Alright, I understand." Arcueid did a salute as she nodded her head, on the inside she was mentally cheering about not being bored for the night. Neither blonds noticed that Rias' grip on her arm tightened a little as a small tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"Like I was saying before, I'll see you guys later." Naruto did a small wave before looking at Issei, "Good luck on your first day, Issei. Don't mess it up with something perverted" With that the seal glowed a bit brighter and the three were gone.

"… He called me by my name…" Issei commented as he looked at where the seal used to be.

"I suppose that means he's giving you a chance." Kiba mused while Koneko was now eating a giant cookie, "Though I doubt he'll keep calling you by name unless you really impress him or something." The brunette looked at Kiba for a second before nodding.

"Ara ara Buchou …" Akeno walked up to Rias' side and gave her an amused grin, "Looks like you might have some competition for Naruto-kun's attention, fufufu."

Rias turn to look at her Queen, an annoyed look on her face. "Be quiet Akeno." The red-head said before walking over to her desk to get the contract papers for Issei to pass out, Akeno just watched her while giggling in her hand.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNURG**

"Well that was…interesting." Naruto said while stretching his arms out, by the time he had finished up the request it was completely dark out and people were already going to bed. He and Arcueid were walking down the street, just enjoying the night air. "That was the first time I had someone ask me to help them paint their house."

"It was something new for me, I've never painted a house before." Arcueid smiled as she moved her hands behind her back. "Then again, I haven't even seen such an old Japanese home either.

"Really? Not once?" Naruto asked

"Nope, during the times I am in human society I've never really bothered with sight-seeing or things like that. In fact, while I know a lot of stuff about the world, I've never really had a chance to experience some of those things." She said with a shrug, making Naruto stare at the girl in wonder. The Vampire noticed Naruto's look and narrowed her eyes with a curious expression. "Just what is that look for?"

Naruto shook his head a bit before continuing down the walkway, "Oh nothing, I'm just surprised. I would have figured you'd have done everything known to man. Being an immortal, super-powered Vampire and all."

"Just because I am a Vampire doesn't mean I can't die, like with other supernatural creatures such as Devils and Angels I can, it's just a lot harder for me." The girl looked forward, "Besides I never really thought about such things with the small amount of time I had."

"Small amount of time?"

"Correct, you see for the past few centuries there have been times when I've needed to sleep for long periods of time and because of that I haven't really been able to enjoy the outside world." Arcueid explained as she looked up at the moon.

"I guess that makes sense…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. For a Vampire who's lived for centuries, she was surprisingly ignorant to the world. "… Hey Arcueid, Saber told me you're the last one of you're kind, is that true?"

"… Yes that's right." She answered with a stiff tone, "Long ago I had gone to sleep again to regain control of my powers, which I had lost some of due to a certain man, and during that time my people were wiped out. When I had awoken, I soon found out that the one that killed them was the one who had stolen my powers. So I decided to find and kill him myself, and regain the power he took from me."

"So did you? Or are you still looking?" Naruto asked.

"No, thanks to a friend I made several years back, I was finally able to kill that man." A smile grew on her face as she mentioned her friend.

"You seem pretty happy, I'm guessing this friend of yours was pretty special." Naruto said with a grin.

The girl nodded her head, "Because of him I was find a way to keep myself from going back to a deep sleep, and he showed me how to enjoy life." A sad look appeared on her face as the smile slowly disappeared. "Unfortunately I had to leave that place, it wouldn't have been a good idea for me to stay in an area where many people were after me. Creatures like myself are very rare after all."

"I see… that must have been hard." Naruto replied as he looked down at the ground… being alone like that, to be the last one of your kind and not be able to make any contact with others… it was sad just imagining it. "... You know Arcueid, I'm-" He stopped mid-speech, his body frozen and his eyes widening before narrowing them as he caught sight of a familiar figure up ahead.

"Hello trash, it's been a while." The figure walked closer to where Naruto and Arcueid were, the moonlight casting down over him.

"… Abazeth." Naruto growled out as he readied himself, the blond didn't expect that he would run into this Fallen Angel again so soon. Arcueid wasn't doing anything, she just stared at the Fallen Angel as he got closer to them, his wings stretched out. "What are you doing here?"

"Now now, I didn't come here to fight… at least not yet anyway." Abazeth had the same cocky grin as he placed his hands into his pockets, "Our battle will come, I just wanted to see if you had improved since we last fought. And to my surprise I find that you've become a Devil, such an interesting choice, almost poetic."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto replied, not dropping his guard for a second.

"Come now, think about it. You're a Devil and I'm a Fallen Angel, our kinds were destined to do battle." The wings on Abazeth's back shifted a bit, and separating to reveal he had four black wings. "However, you should get a lot stronger if you want to even have a chance against me."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Naruto said in a cold tone as he unleashed his own wings. "There's no way I'm going to lose to a cocky asshole like you."

"Gold wing? Now I see… you were the one that killed Dohnaseek." Abazeth deduced before shrugging, "Oh well, it was that own weaklings fault."

"You seem pretty calm for someone who lose a comrade." Arcueid called out, making the blunette turn to her with a snarl.

"Don't mock me woman, I have no intention of calling those fools my comrades. I'm only with them so I can be entertained, life has gotten pretty boring since the Great War." The Fallen Angel turned to Naruto and pointed at him, "Trash… no, Naruto Uzumaki, you'll be my source of entertainment until I rip the life from your eyes." He turned around and spread his wings out more, "Until our battle, you are not permitted to die by anyone else's hands."

Just before Abazeth could leave, Naruto called out to him. "Hold on a moment!" Abazeth turned his upper body towards Naruto's direction, "If you're not involved with the other Fallen Angels then tell me what their goal is! And why are they targeting me as well?"

"You don't know? Hahaha, that is very amusing, tell me Naruto Uzumaki…" Abazeth crossed his arms as he looked at the blond Devil. "What do you know about your ancestors?"

"My ancestors…? What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto exclaimed with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. How about this, if you somehow manage to defeat me in battle I will tell you everything you want to know." Abazeth's wings closed in around him, covering almost everything but his head. "But I will say one thing, just to give you some advice… Who ever said you were the only one we had left to target." With that said, the man disappeared, leaving a few feathers behind.

"Stop! Come back here!" Naruto shouted with his hand stretched out, before clenching it into a fist and slamming it into the concrete floor, creating a small creator around his fist. "DAMN IT!"

Arcueid bent down to Naruto's level, placing a hand on his shoulder "You need to calm down Uzumaki-san, he's already gone."

"… Yeah, but what he said was a definite clue that he'll be back." Naruto gritted his teeth, before taking a deep breath and standing up. "And I'll be ready."

"If you want… I can help you train." Naruto looked at Arcueid with a surprised look, "Don't look at me like that, I'm a very skilled fighter. You already know that I am very powerful, so by fighting and training with me will help you get stronger as well." Though she was saying this, she couldn't help but wonder how strong Naruto would become when he released himself from his restraints…

"I don't know what to say, thank you." It wasn't like Naruto had bad options to choose from, he could get stronger be fighting someone who was very powerful herself or keep doing what he was doing, either way would work for him. "I really mean it. But are you sure you want to get involved, what about what you said to Rias-chan."

"Meh, everyone can change their minds from time to time," She shrugged before rising to her feet. "I've never really liked watching from the sidelines anyways." With a way of her hand, a portal similar to the one she created the night before appeared. "After the Stray Devils are taken care of tomorrow, we'll start training."

"You know about the Strays?" Naruto blinked a few times, before face-palming himself when she let out a giggle while pointing at her ears, of course she would have good hearing. "Never mind, I'll see you at school."

"Alright, I'll see you later Uzumaki-san." Arcueid spun on her heels and started walking into the portal.

"Arcueid," The Vampire paused to look back at him in curiosity, noticing he was standing up and smiling at her. "Like I tell all my friends, I don't really like the whole formal thing. Just call me Naruto."

Arcueid stared at him for a second before giving him a smile, "Alright then, I'll see you later Naruto." After that, she made her way into the portal and disappeared, leaving Naruto standing in the streets.

The smile soon left Naruto's face as he thought back to what Abazeth said, "Saber, you've probably guessed the same thing I have right?"

_"Indeed, from the way he said it there is at least one more person the Fallen Angels are after."_ Saber's voice called out as she formed next to Naruto, _"It most likely will be another person with a Sacred Gear as well."_

"Yeah, we'll need to tell Rias-chan." Naruto replied before creating a magical circle on the ground in front of him.

(Later that Night)

"So you made contact with a Fallen Angel as well." Rias said, sitting on the edge of his desk, one leg looped over the other with her arms crossed. After he and Saber arrived at their home, he contacted Rias and she almost instantly appeared in his room before he got a chance to explain what happened. "Coincidentally Issei had also encountered one coming back from his first request."

"Really? Man that pervert has bad luck when it comes to those guys. This is the third one in just three nights." Naruto was sitting on his mattress with his feet planted on the floor, while Saber was sitting next to him in a seiza position. The light in the room was turn off as to not wake any of the other residence. "So how is he doing?" While he wasn't fond of the brunette, he was still a member of Rias' Peerage and a semi-decent guy… when he wasn't doing anything perverted.

"He's fine, he managed to activate his Sacred Gear and drive the Fallen Angel off." Rias replied as she unhooked her arms and placed her hands on the desk. "I had to discipline him a bit but other than that he'll be okay."

Naruto let out a sigh as he crossed his own arms, "So now they know he's alive and now a Devil under the Gremory Family. So what will happen now?"

"For now there isn't any reason to really do anything. Unless the Fallen Angels actually try something against my Peerage it would be an unnecessary assault. One that could lead to more conflict from both Factions." Rias closed her eyes in thought.

_"Naruto-sama, we should tell her about what Abazeth had said to us."_ Saber spoke up from her spot, catching Rias' attention.

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded his head before looking back at Rias, "Just before he left, he had said that I wasn't the only target they had left. And this was before they knew about Issei still being alive, which makes Saber and I suspect that they are after someone who probably has a Sacred Gear."

"A second Sacred Gear user?" The buxom red-head narrowed her eyes and brought one of her hands back up to make a thinking pose, "Hmm… that might be a possibility… Did he say anything else?"

"Well, there was one thing…" His thoughts went back to the first question Abazeth had answered. "Rias-chan, can someone be targeted… because of who their ancestors were?"

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"I had tried to get Abazeth to tell me why I was a target for them, but all he said was that it had to do with my ancestor." Naruto answered, leaning forward a bit as he relaxed his arms on his knees. "Just who could he have been talking about? What would someone from my family history have to do with me?"

_"Most likely it was either someone who had caused trouble for the Fallen Angels in the past, or they were someone very important and very dangerous."_ Saber deduced from her spot, _"… And while I hate to say it Naruto-sama, there is another person in danger as well…"_

"Your sister, Mito-chan." Rias finished with a serious tone. "If they are after you because of your ancestor, then someone who is of the same blood will almost certainly become a target as well."

"… Damn it, I already figured that!" Naruto said, his voice full of frustration as he brought his hands up to his face. "... I'm sorry, I just... didn't want Mito-chan in all this. She's too young and innocent… I going to have to be more alert to wherever she goes from now on."

"I understand Naruto-kun…" The blond felt Rias' hands move behind the back of his head and pulled him close to her, gently pressing his head against her impressive bust and brushing his hair as she held him close. "Truthfully I don't want her to be involved either… So don't worry, we'll help you keep her safe."

"Thanks Rias-chan… I really appreciate it." Naruto smiled a bit from his spot before closing his eyes. He could feel Rias' heartbeat… it was very peaceful to listen to. After a few minutes Naruto pulled back from Rias and looked up at her, "Sorry I called you out like this."

"It's not a problem at all, I'm glad you told me this." The girl smiled before looking back to the desk where Naruto had a clock, and noticed it was already reaching one o'clock. "It is getting late, and we have school tomorrow." She took a few steps back as Naruto looked away, scratching the side of his head before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, and then we have to deal with the Strays… Saber?" Naruto looked down a saw Saber was staring in Rias' direction with wide eyes. "What are you-!" Naruto stopped mid-speech as he turned his head to see Rias was taking off her shirt, her shoulder cape and skirt already off. "Why are you stripping?!"

The red-head looked back at him, not stopping as she removed the shirt, "I've already told you, I prefer sleeping without clothes."

"I know that, but why are you… wait, YOU'RE SLEEPING HERE?!" Naruto raised his voice a little, not taking his eyes off the girl as she unclipped her bra and slid it off, making her breast bounce as their restraints were taken off.

"Of course, it would be a pain for me to leave after just arriving." Rias replied while she picked up her clothes and neatly folded them before placing them on the desk. "You don't mind, do you? After all you were pretty calm the last time."

"That's not the problem," Naruto said as he shook his head. He seemed to be in thought for a few moments before letting out a sigh, "Never mind. I'm going to bed now, this week as been so troublesome." Naruto started to take his uniform as well, stopping just as he reached his boxers.

"Good, I'm glad to see you understand." Rias smiled from her spot on the bed. Saber had a small blush on her face before disappearing back into Naruto for the night. As soon as Naruto got into the bed, Rias grabbed onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're a pretty nice pillow. Good night…"

"Yeah, yeah… Good night to you too Rias-chan." Naruto grumbled to himself as he closed his eyes, while he tried to fall asleep he could feel Rias' naked body press into him, _'… This is going to be a long night…'_

(The Next Morning)

"Why didn't you tell us Rias-sempai was staying over again?" Mito asked her brother as they sat at the table eating breakfast. Minato was reading his newspaper as he ate while Kushina seemed to be in the kitchen, telling them to start eating without her.

"Because you were already asleep, she helped me out with some studying and we thought it was too late for her to go home by herself," Naruto replied before popping his egg in his mouth.

Rias bowed her head a little, "Sorry to just appear out of nowhere."

"It's no trouble at all." Kushina said as she walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Minato, "You just enjoy yourself, but next time tell us you're staying over so I can prepare a better meal than something this simple."

Rias smiled at the older woman, "Not at all, anything you cook is perfectly fine. This is your home after all, you don't have to do anything different just because I'm here."

The family, plus one, enjoyed their breakfast together, though Minato left as soon as he was done and gave Kushina a quick kiss before leaving. Naruto and the others had gotten their bags from their rooms, with Rias summoning hers via magic circle, and were putting their shoes at the doorway. Once they were ready Naruto turned back and called out to his mother, "We're going now!"

"Hold on a second!" Kushina called back, making her way from the kitchen with different colored bentos in her hands, "I made you guys some lunch, enjoy."

Mito smiled brightly before grabbing the one with a green cloth around it, "Thanks mom, your lunches are the best."

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto smiled as well as he grabbed the one with an orange cloth.

Rias waited patiently by the door before noticing Kushina turned to her and held out a third bento, this one within a purple cloth. "Kushina-san?"

"I made one for you as well Rias." Kushina said with a smile, thinking back to earlier when she had gone to wake Naruto up. When the mother had first saw the two of them in the same bed, she had thoughts of shouting and other violent actions. But something seemed to stop her when she saw Rias rubbed her head against Naruto's arm, which was wrapped around her under the covers. Kushina almost gushed on how cute and peaceful the situation was before quietly closing the door and made her way downstairs, and lucky for Naruto and Rias, she never saw the blanket covering them had moved slightly to reveal a part of Rias's nude form. That would've been a mess to explain. It was a few minutes later that they had woken up and gotten ready for school before making it down to the breakfast table.

"T-Thank you." Rias was a bit surprised, after all she wasn't using her powers on the woman so she didn't think she would do something like this. With a small smile Rias took the bento from the woman and placed it in her bag, "I appreciate it Kushina-san."

"It's no problem, have a nice day at school you three!" Kushina said with a smile as she waved them goodbye.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNURG**

"See? I told you that she was a nice person." Naruto smirked at the red-head as the three walked along the path to school. "And the fact that you weren't using your powers proved it."

"I suppose so, but I didn't expect her to make me a lunch as well." Rias replied as she walked right next to Naruto while Mito was a few steps ahead of them. "You mother is an interesting person."

"Really? I never figured that, she's always been like that." Naruto shrugged before moving his gaze toward the road in front of him, a few seconds later his body shivered a bit. "Though I will admit there are times when I think she could be a devil with how evil she can be times."

"Oh really…that I would like to see." Rias said, giving the blond an amused look.

"No you wouldn't." Naruto quickly replied.

Mito turned back to look at them, "Hey, what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing much, just school stuff."

"… Whatever you say Onii-chan." Mito said with an 'I don't believe you' look, before turning back to in front of them. "Hey isn't that boy from our school?"

Rias and Naruto looked up ahead and saw Issei was a distance away from them, walking with his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah, that Issei… he seems pretty depressed…"

"He must be thinking about what I had said to him last night." Rias closed her eyes as she nodded to herself. "It may have been a little hard but he needed to know that this is not a game and he should take it seriously."

"Yeah but remember, he did just get involved in our world." Naruto said to her in a low voice so Mito couldn't hear them. "You can't expect him to know everything right away."

"I understand that, but he should still realize the danger. Those Fallen Angels are targeting not only one of my Pieces, but you as well." Rias' eyes seemed to glow in anger as she looked down at the ground. Naruto reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. The anger in her eyes soon started to dissipate, she shook her head before grinning at Naruto, "I'm surprised that you're defending him."

"Defending him? Not likely, I've just been in his shoes." Naruto looked away with a dull look, making Rias laugh a bit at his expression.

Issei let out a sigh as he thought back to last night, he had managed to awaken his Sacred Gear after running into a Fallen Angel and had made the chick retreat. But when he had returned back to the Occult Club room and explain to them what had happened, Rias had scolded him. He couldn't help but feel bad that he had let the busty red-head down, and the fact she had been upset with him only added to how bad he felt.

"Morning perv!" Issei raised his head and turned around to see Naruto with his hand up in a half-hearted wave, beside him was Rias and another girl, much younger than either of his sempais.

"Oh Buchou, Naruto-sempai," Issei quickly turned to face them. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Issei," Rias greeted with a smile. Mito silently moved behind Rias and Naruto, hiding herself from Issei's view.

The brunette looked at the hiding red-head with a curious. "Hey, who's the girl hiding behind Buchou?"

"This's my little sister, Mito." Naruto said as he move over a bit and placed a hand on her head. "She actually attends the Middle School branch at Kuoh Academy."

"Really, your sister… Wait, YOU HAVE A SISTER?!" Issei looked back and forth between Naruto and Mito in shocked, "Does that mean she's a-" Issei was cut off by Naruto appearing less than a foot away from him and covering his mouth with a tight grip.

"Am I a what?" Mito asked in confusion.

Rias just smiled down at the younger red-head, "Don't worry about it, Issei was just curious about something not meant for children your age to hear just yet." Mito just blinked as she looked up at Rias, a look of confusion on her face.

"Don't say anything else, I don't want her to know about our world." Naruto whispered harshly as the dark aura returned, this time a hannya mask was behind him staring at Issei with red glowing eyes. "Understood?"

"H-Hai!" Issei shouted back, a little scared as the hannya mask seemed to get closer to him.

"Good," Naruto replied before dismissing the aura and mask. Turning to the girls, Naruto smiled at them. "Now then, lets head to school." Mito slowly nodded her head before going on ahead of them, wondering just what was going on with her brother and his friends. As the other followed behind her, Naruto looked at Issei, "Neither my parents nor Mito-chan have any knowledge about me being a Devil."

"Wait, so that means you were…"

"Originally human, just like you." Rias spoke up, making Issei look at her with a curious look. "Before you, I had tried to make Naruto into one of my servants as well, but he had rejected it and just became an Independent Devil instead."

"How does that work? I mean… how do you turn people into Devils?" That had been one of the first things Issei had wondered about after the meeting yesterday.

"Hmm, well I was going to explain it to you tonight, but if you're that curious-" Rias was cut off by a voice coming from up ahead where Mito was.

"AAAHH!" The three looked over to see a girl on the ground a few feet in front of Mito, her dress hiked up a great deal, revealing her white panties for the world to see. Naruto was the first to react as he quickened his pace towards the two. Rias and Issei following after him at a slower pace, the later had a perverted expression on his face for a second before shaking his head several times to get rid of the thoughts.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he moved to help the girl up.

"Yes...thank you." The girl answered with a polite and soft voice as she made it to her feet. Now that she was on her feet Naruto and the others were able to get a good look at her. She had long blonde hair and green eyes, and was very cute. She was dressed in a Nun's clothes, which was odd for someone her age.

Looking over at the open suitcase a couple feet away from them, Rias let out a small hum. _'… A nun… From the looks of it she just arrived in this town.'_

"Ano…" The blonde girl gave the four a shy smiled and nervously poked her fingers together. "Can you please help me...I'm afraid I lost my way."

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNURG**

_And with that, my fourth chapter is completed. Like always be sure to leave some nice reviews, but remember that all flames and insults will be ignored, so don't bother writing them. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and I hope to see you again._

_I'm surprised how many people have voted so far, but remember it is only up until Raiser makes his appearance. That should be in about… five or six chapters._

_Until Next Time! _


	5. Finding Your Resolve

_**Disclaimer**: __**I do not own Naruto or High School DxD, unfortunately. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and **__**Ichiei Ishibumi **__**respectively. I also don't own any other anime or video games, its characters, names, or abilities that might appear in this story. And so, without delay… Sit back, relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking: "A true king stands with their men."

People thinking: _'I will live in the now, not the past."_

Creatures/Weapons speaking: _"__**With this blood**__/I vow to win."_

Creatures/Weapons thinking: _'__**To fight is to live/**__And to live is to fight'_

_Techniques: _**_"_Shatter to pieces!_"_**

**Chapter 5 – Finding Your Resolve**

"Wow Asia-san, so you're already a nun!" Mito looked up at Asia with an amazed look. The small group had agreed to bring the girl to the church, and as they got closer to their destination Mito and the teenage nun, whose name they found out was Asia Argento, had started talking to each other. "But that means you've been with the church for a long time."

"Hai, ever since I was a baby." Asia smiled brightly down at the younger girl next to her.

A few steps behind them, Naruto and the others watched the two converse. "… Wow, I've never seen Mito-chan open up to someone so quickly before." Naruto commented as he blinked a few times before a smile grew on his face.

"Huh?" Issei turned to look at the older male student, "Is she not a social person or something?" He remembered how Mito hid herself behind Naruto and Rias when they met.

"It's not that, she's just an extremely shy person. Mito-chan only really talks and acts like this when she knows the person." Naruto explained with a smile still on his face as he saw his sister giggle at something. "I guess there's something about Asia that Mito likes."

Rias silently studied the blond female in front of them, getting a feeling that there was something about this girl, something powerful. Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of crying, the group looked over to see a little boy on the ground with a bruise on his knee. Asia step away from Mito and quickly walked over to the crying boy, the others a couple of steps behind her.

She knelt down next to the boy and patted him on the head softly, making the boy stop crying to turn towards her. "You're a boy, so you should cry over a little scrape." Asia said with a comforting smile as she removed her hand from his head and placed both of her hands over the boy's injury, a green glow covered her hands before two rings appeared on her middle fingers. Closing her eyes the girl began to concentrate, soon a green light emitted from her hands and covered the boy's injury.

'_Is that… Hmm,'_ Rias took a quick glance towards Issei and saw he gripped his left hand. _'Issei's Sacred Gear is reacting to it… so that must mean this nun has a…'_ Looking back at the nun and the boy, she could see the boy's scrape healing quickly.

"Wow," Mito muttered from her spot next to Naruto, watching Asia finish healing the boy.

"_There's no doubt… she has a Sacred Gear._" Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes a little, his attention focused on the girl and the rings on her hand. '_And it's a healing one at that… I wonder…'_

"_Naruto-sama?"_ Saber called out to Naruto, _"Is__ something wrong?"_

'_It's nothing important for now.' _Naruto replied as he mentally shook his head. _'But Saber… I need you to do a few things for me when we get to school after we drop Asia off.'_

"... _Of course. Whatever you need."_

"Look at that, your wound's all gone! It's all right now." Asia called out, catching Naruto's attention again as she dispelled her rings, the boy was amazed as he got back on his feet and bowed his head in thanks before hurrying off somewhere. Asia turned her head to look back at the others, "Sorry about that, it's a force of habit."

"It disappeared like magic!" Mito called out as her eyes went starry, getting real close to Asia, surprising the older girl a bit at how close Mito had gotten. "How did you do that?"

"Calm down Mito-chan, don't scare her like that." Naruto said as he placed a hand on his sister's head. Ignoring the angry pout the small red-head was sending him, Naruto turned to Asia. "But I have to say, that's one impressive power you've got there Asia-chan."

"Thank you. It's a fantastic power granted by God." She said with a smile before muttering to herself in a sad tone, "… Yes, a fantastic power…"

Naruto stared down at the girl before reaching a hand down to her, making her look up at him questioningly. "Come on, we promised to help you get to the Church, right?" Naruto smiled down at the girl.

Asia smiled up at Naruto before grabbing onto his hand, "Hai, thank you very much." With a strong pull, Naruto brought the female blonde to her feet.

Rias narrowed her eyes a bit when she had caught sight of a second cross, this one attached to a bracelet on Asia's wrist. It swung up a bit from the sudden movement and tapped the bottom part of Naruto's hand. Darting her eyes to Naruto she saw that he seemed to have no reaction to the holy object making contact with him. The Gremory heir let out a soft sigh, at least this proved that Naruto was immune to not only light but holy objects as well, Saber's protection power was incredible. However… Rias' gaze went to Naruto, Mito and Asia, all three of them were smiling as they conversed. While a shake of her head, Rias soon joined in on the conversation with a friendly expression, and Issei soon joined in right after her. The group continued to talk as they walked along a flowery path, getting closer to their destination with each step.

"So I've been meaning to ask, are you on a trip?" Naruto asked as he gestured down to the luggage Asia had.

"Oh, no. I was appointed to this town's church." Asia replied with a smile, "I'm so glad I've met such nice people like you. It must be divine guidance!"

"Yeah, I guess you can say something like that…" Naruto agreed with an awkward smile, mentally he and his two Devil companions couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation.

"So do you all go to the same school? You all have matching uniforms." Asia looked back and forth between the uniforms the four were wearing.

"Yes we do, our school's name is Kuoh Academy." Issei spoke up as he shifted his bag to the other shoulder, "I'm a second-year and Naruto-sempai and Buchou are third-years… and I don't know what Mito-san is-"

"I'm in the sixth grade." Mito spoke up from next to Asia, "What about you Asia-san, have you ever gone to school before?"

"No unfortunately, I've been with the church all my life so I never had a chance to go to school before." Asia admitted with a smile, she had always been curious on what school life was like.

"… There's the church. Just a few blocks away from here." Rias said as she pointed a few blocks down. The others turned to see the church in the distance. "Unfortunately Asia-san, this is as far as we can take you" Rias continued with an apologetic smile, "We have to hurry back if we want to get to school in time."

"Okay… I understand." Asia replied with a sad expression as her gaze went down to the ground. She suddenly felt a hand pat her on the head, making her look up to see Naruto grinning at her.

"Hey, don't make such a sad face. It doesn't suit you." Naruto said with a smile, he rubbed the top of her head. "Besides there's no reason we can't meet again, right?"

His words seemed to work as a bright smile came to her face, "Right! I'm so happy to have met people as kind as you four this quickly after arriving in Japan!" Asia said before she felt Naruto remove his hand from her head, which for some reason made a small part of her feel sad. "Let's we meet again soon, Naruto-san!"

"Don't forget about me!" Mito spoke up as she moved in front of Naruto with a grin on her face, "I can show you all the fun spots around here!"

"I look forward to it Mito-san." Asia giggled at the young girl's happy attitude and turned to Rias and Issei, "I hope we get to meet up as well Rias-san, Issei-san."

"Um… Alright." Issei replied before nodding his head, "Sounds like fun."

Rias only nodded her head with a polite smile, which was all Asia needed to see. The young nun turned around and continued the path towards the church. The group soon followed her example and started heading towards the school. Though while Naruto could see Mito and Issei were happy from the encounter, Rias' smile disappeared into an unreadable expression.

"… Naruto-kun, there is something I will need to tell you and Issei after school." Rias said in a soft voice, so she wouldn't catch the attention of the other two.

"Alright." Naruto nodded, already having an idea of what she wanted.

(After School)

"You must never get close to the church again." Rias said with her arms crossed, leaning against a multi-colored window. After classes were over and Issei had arrived at the Old Building, Rias had pulled both him and Naruto aside. "This also means you can never see Asia-san again either."

"Eh?" Issei blinked in confusion while Naruto, who was sitting on the railing, tightened his grip on the bar holding him up.

"To us Devils, the church is an enemy's territory." Rias explained as she walk closer to them, moving over to the area right next to Naruto. "Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. We were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to try and hit any of us with a spear of light."

"Seriously?!" Issei looked down at his hand, "I guess that explain why I was getting that creepy feeling earlier…"

"That was most likely your Devil instincts." Rias said before telling the two about Exorcists and the danger they pose to Devils. After explanation was finished, Rias told Issei to go to the Clubroom so she could talk to Naruto in private. The brunette slowly nodded his head before silently leaving the two alone, thinking about the situation between Devils and the members of the church. As soon as he was out of sight Rias turned to Naruto with a sad expression, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, you and Mito-chan took a real liking to Asia-san. You need to remember that she is a member of the church, and associating with each other is something we must never do."

"It's fine, I understand Rias-chan… But before, when I saw the look in her eyes, it reminded me so much of Saber. That look of loneliness, a face filled with painful memories and thoughts… something like that should never be on anyone's face." Naruto said as he leaped off the railing and walked over to the window, "Seeing that on someone who looks so innocent, it's hard to believe she's an enemy…"

Rias looked at Naruto's back in silence before walking up to him, placing her hands on his shoulder while her head rested near the nape of his neck. "I know, but you have to keep a clear mind, or else your enemies will get the best of you."

"…Yeah, I know…" Naruto raised a hand up and grabbed onto one of hers. "But it doesn't make things easier. While I enjoy many things in this world, there will always be a part of part of it I don't like…"

After a few minutes of silence, Rias spoke up again. "… You know, now that I think about it… I believe I've told you this before right?" She lifted her head up and pulled Naruto around to face her, before placing a hand on his cheek. "About how all Devils have wants and desires…"

Naruto nodded his head in confusion, "Yeah, what about it?

"Well since the time you were turned into a Devil, you haven't seemed to have shown any…" The red-head leaned in closer to him, pressing her chest against his, "So tell me Naruto-kun… is there anything that you…" The girl moved closer to his ear and whispered huskily, "…desire?"

Naruto felt his face turn a little red as he felt his heart speed up a little, before he caught something at the corner of his eyes. "... Uh, Rias-chan…"

"Yes, Naruto-kun? Rias had a sweet smile on her face as pulled her head back, but left her arms wrapped around his neck, "What is it, tell me?"

"… We have an audience…" Naruto answered as he motioned to the right of them with his head. Rias followed his gesture and saw Arcueid watching them while eating from a bag of chips.

The vampire paused mid-bite when she noticed the two were staring back at her, "Oh don't mind me. Please continue like I'm not even here." With that said Arcueid continued to eat, making Naruto sweatdrop a little.

'_Kind of hard when you're staring at us like that.' _Naruto thought to himself, before finding Rias' grip tightening a little making him turn towards her, "Rias-chan?"

"You heard her, just act like it's just the two of us…" The red-head used her strength to pull his head closer to hers. Naruto stared into her eyes as she leaned closer, his gaze slowly went to her luscious lips. He could feel his body moving on its own, getting closer to her as well. But once again, the moment between the two was interrupted.

"_Naruto-sama, I have returned from my mission!"_ Saber appeared in a golden flash with her arms crossed. _"Do you want me to…? My apologize, am I interrupting something?"_

"No, not really." Naruto replied while looking away with a red face, pulling himself away from the buxom girl that had been holding onto him.

_'Damn… and I wanted to see where that was heading too!' _Rias sighed before she sent a small glared at Saber and Arcueid for interrupting the moment. She looked back at Naruto with a curious look, "So what is this about a mission?"

"I've decided that with Mito-chan being a target as well, I need to be able to keep an eye on her during the times she is alone and unprotected." Naruto explained after he calmed himself down, "So I will have Saber watch over her when she is in her classes and when she is going home by herself, and since Saber can make herself intangible she won't be seen. By doing it this way, if something happens Saber can contact me and I can transport myself there in a second."

"Interesting, but will you be able to access your power when Saber is far away?" Rias asked while crossing her arms.

"_That will not be an issue,"_ Saber was the one to answer as she flew on top of Naruto's shoulder. _"Both my power and Naruto-sama's have completely merged together, in a way I only act as a medium of sorts."_

"Which means I can use Light magic on my own. However, in order for me to use Saber's true defensive power I need her to be nearby." Naruto turned to his little companion, "So were there any signs of Fallen Angels?"

"_No… I didn't detect anyone in the area."_ Saber shook her head negatively, _"If I had to guess, they are probably waiting for the right moment, like they are with you."_

"I suspected as much… and that other thing?" Rias and Arcueid turned to look at Naruto with confusion.

"Other thing?" Rias repeated.

"_It's just as you thought Naruto-sama, there are definitely Fallen Angels residing in the church where we had taken Asia-san."_ Saber concluded, a serious expressions on her face. _"That is most likely their base of operations."_

Arcueid finished her chips and crushed it into a ball. "So does this mean that this Asia girl might be allied with them?"

"…I doubt it," Naruto replied as he moved into a thinking pose. "She probably has no idea about what she's gotten into… it possible-"

"That she's the second target you were suspecting." Rias interrupted, making Naruto turn to look at her.

"Uh-huh… But like you said before, we can't do anything or else there will conflict." Naruto gritted his teeth before punching the wall next to him. "As long as they haven't tried anything, I can't do anything for her."

Rias shook her head before turning towards the Clubroom door. "It's better if we focus on the Stray Devils right now. The sooner we deal with them, the better."

"… Yeah, you're right." Naruto nodded his head in agreement, before he followed after her. "So how are we going to fight them? Together or divided up?"

"This will be the perfect way to show Issei how Devils fight." Rias replied as she moved to the door and placed her hands on the door's handles. "And since we will deal with one of them, you can finish off the second one."

"Alright, let's get going then." Naruto said, following Rias inside with Saber on his shoulder and Arcueid walked right behind him. As they got inside they saw Akeno standing behind the couch where a startled Issei was sitting on the edge furthest from her. "Sneaking up on people again Akeno?"

"Ara ara, Don't say it like that Naruto-kun." Akeno placed a hand on her cheek, "I was simply giving Issei-san some words of encouragement."

"Sure, whatever you say." Naruto replied with a deadpanned look, making the buxom pony-tailed girl pout. "Anyways we need to get ready for a job."

"Naruto-kun's right, two Stray Devil were reported to be sighted in the area." Rias said as she saw Koneko and Kiba walk into the room. "We'll be handling one of them while Naruto-kun takes care of the other one."

"I'll be going to!" Arcueid spoke up with an arm raised high into the air. "After all, Naruto and I have some training to do after you guys take care of the Strays."

"Training?" Rias repeated with narrow eyes, her gaze shifted to Naruto, who could help but sweat at the look she was giving him. "So why didn't you come to me about helping you train?"

"Well, you see…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I just thought that fighting someone as strong as Arcueid, who also has plenty of experience in battle, would be good for me. Besides, unlike Arcueid, you would have a harder time training with me because of the issue with my magic and Devils."

"Issue?" Issei repeated to Kiba, "What kind of issue does he mean?"

"Oh that's right, you don't know. Naruto-sempai has a special power, one that is dangerous for us Devils." Kiba explained before putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "You'll see it later."

Rias quietly stared at Naruto for a few seconds before nodding her head, "Alright, I'll admit that is true…" The red-head said, Naruto noticed her voice was a little edgy, before she turned to Akeno, and signaled her to create a magical circle. The Queen nodded her head before moving to the open area in the room, summoning a circle in a crimson glow. "Let's get going. We'll see you there Naruto-kun." With that said everyone in Rias' Peerage walked into the circle, before they disappeared in a flash. Naruto blinked a few times, before shaking his head with a sigh. Raising his hand, a golden magical circle appeared where the previous one had been.

"I was right about things being interesting around you, Naruto." Arcueid spoke up with an amused tone.

Naruto silently turned and looked at her. "… Let's just go." The blond male and his companions walked into the circle and activated it, transporting the two with a gold flash.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNUR**

"A few days ago, we got reports that two Stray Devil has been spotted in this location and that it was luring people into the warehouse so that it could consume them. We have been given the task of getting rid of them and make sure no more casualties are made." Rias was explaining the mission to the rest of her Peerage as Naruto and Arcueid arrived.

Everyone nodded in understanding, however Issei had a confused look. "Um, what's are Stray Devils?"

"Stray Devils is are Devils who were once members of Peerages, like we are for Buchou, but these Devils betray his or her master so they can obtain their freedom. The most likely way to become a Stray Devil is by killing their master." Kiba explained as the made their way up to the warehouse. "Stray Devils also tend to become very violent and act out so other Devils have to put them down before they can cause too much damage."

"And that the reason we are here, to pass judgment on them," Rias said as she and Naruto lead the group up, Arcueid was in the back. "This one in particular had been very active, and I was told that it would lure humans into the building and eat them alive."

"Eat them?!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, you could say that these guys are the opposite of what I am." Naruto said as he looked at the building with narrow eyes. "While I may not be a member of a Peerage, I keep myself in control and follow the rules. But Strays do whatever they like, attacking whoever they like."

"_Such creatures like these have no honor."_ Saber huffed as she flew above the group.

"Devils that cause destruction and chaos like these Strays can't be allowed to exist, and that's why we must stop it before it harms anymore humans." As they made it inside the building they could see that the inside was in ruins, and many objects inside seemed to have been torn apart by something. Continuing further in, Rias called out to Issei. "Issei, do you remember this morning when you had asked me about how I turned you into a Devil?"

"Uh yeah Buchou," Issei nodded his head.

"Have you ever played Chess before?" Rias asked, never taking her eyes of what was in front of her.

"… Once or twice, but I never really got into it." Issei admitted, wondering where she was going with this.

"There are a total of sixteen pieces in the game of Chess, the first piece is the King. In the terms of a Peerage, that is what I am. The other fifteen pieces, my servants, consist of the Queen, two Knights, two Rooks, two Bishops, and eight Pawns. Each piece has its own trait, and in response to that, gives a servant Devil different abilities depending on with piece they receive." Rias explained as the group came to a stop. "This is known as the Evil Piece System, they are being used in a strength competition called Rating Game between the nobility ranks… It was through this method that I reincarnated you as a Devil."

"So I became a Devil because of one of these Evil Pieces…" Issei muttered to himself, before looking at his King. "But why did you want me to learn about it now?"

"Issei, I want you to pay close attention tonight. Tonight you'll understand just how Devils fight their battles and what you can expect to be involved with in the future." Rias replied, to which Issei nodded his head and step closer to Naruto and Rias.

**"Oh I smell something disgusting..."**A female voice could be heard coming from the shadows, a figure slowly emerging from the darkness. **"And yet there is also something that smells so exquisite..."**The Stray Devil looked like a young woman with a voluptuous figure with long black hair, but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail. She was completely naked and was showing her large breasts, which of course caught Issei's attention.

"Naked OPPAI!" The brunette shouted with a blush, Naruto groaned a bit before silencing the pervert with a smack to the back of his head.

"_Disgusting_/Disgusting." Saber and Koneko mutter at the same time, but whether they were talking about the Stray Devil or that Issei ogling it, was unknown.

"Rias-chan, that's only one of the two reported." Naruto whispered to the red-head, who nodded her head.

"Yeah, the other one must be hiding in the shadows, waiting to strike. Be ready to counter." Rias replied before turning to the monster woman in front of them. "Viser, you have betrayed your King and as such are now known as a Stray Devil… I hope you ready to face judgment!"

"**Shut it slut, I'll paint the walls in your blood to match that red hair of yours,"** Viser exclaimed as she laughed and fondled her breasts in front of them all.

"Wow, she's a real perverted one, isn't she?" Arcueid commented, but received no answer. The Stray Devil continued to laugh in an insane manner, her voice getting louder and louder as magic seals appeared around her nipples.

**"Take this!"** Viser shouted as yellow beams suddenly shout out of her nipples. Naruto raised his hand and created a shield of light in front of them, deflecting the beams and sending them flying toward a wall in another direction. **"What the?"**

"Wait a minute… that looks like…" Issei's eyes were wide as he remembered the Fallen Angels and their weapons.

"That's Naruto-sempai's power." Kiba said, making the brunette turn to him, "As you can see, he's able to summon, control, and manipulate Light Magic just like any Angel or Fallen Angel. He is the only Devil that has ever possessed this ability."

Issei looked at Naruto in surprise, "Sugoi…!"

Dismissing the shield Naruto turned to Rias, "Sorry about that Rias-chan, I'll leave the rest to you guys."

"It's no problem at all, thanks for the defense." Rias smiled at Naruto before turning to the other male blond, "Kiba!"

"Hai Buchou!" Kiba shouted before grabbing onto the sword at his side before disappearing.

"He vanished!" Issei exclaimed with a surprised look.

"No, he's just moving faster than you can see. Incredible speed is the attribute given to a Knight piece, and their main weapons are usually swords." Rias explained as Kiba reappeared in front of the monster, drawing his sword out of its sheath before disappearing from sight once again. He then reappeared moments later and the creatures arms came clean off before falling to the ground making the Stray Devil yell out in pain as blood sprayed out of the newly made wounds. "That is the Evil Piece I gave Kiba, the Knight."

"…Alright, your turn Koneko-san." Kiba started walking away from the screaming Stray Devil, passing by Koneko, who began silently made her way towards thee Stray Devil. The Stray Devil's appearance started to reshape itself, looking more monster-like as its chest and front part suddenly opened up into a set of jaws. Koneko didn't move a muscle as Viser let out a roar and charged forward, allowing large jaws to engulf her and clamp around her.

"The next Piece is Koneko-chan, she's my Rook…" Rias said to Issei, who stared at where Koneko had been eaten before noticing that the jaws suddenly began to reopen slowly. When it did it revealed Koneko standing there with a bored look as her arms held the jaws open almost effortlessly. "That means she acquires unparalleled strength, something as weak as this Stray won't even leave a scratch on her.

"… You're really boring." The white-haired girl said before spinning around and completely destroyed the teeth surrounding her, making the Stray Devil cry out in even more pain. Koneko continued her spin, raising her foot up and sent Viser flying through a large stone pillar with a powerful sidekick. Landing back on her feet, the petite girl turn around and moved to stand next to Kiba and Naruto, who patted her on the head.

"Looks like those matches of ours have helped you a bit Koneko-chan." Naruto said as he rubbed the girl's head, who nodded her head before leaning up a bit into his hand.

Rias looked towards the last member of her Peerage. "Now Akeno, it's your turn." Akeno smiled at her King, nodding her head with a smile and began walking forward. As Akeno got closer to the Stray Devil, Issei noticed one of the arms from earlier was twitching before shooting at Rias. Issei ran forward, summoning his Sacred Gear on his left hand before slamming his fist into the arm, sending it flying. However before he had time to react, the second arm came at him and Rias… only for Naruto to appear above it with a sword of light in his hand and stabbed the second arm into the ground. Rias looked between the two boys with a smile, "Thank you both."

"No problem, my body just moved." Issei said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Naruto nodded his head before hopping off the arm and walked to Rias, helping her to her feet.

"Akeno, finish her." Rias ordered as she walked passed Issei and Naruto.

"Yes Buchou," Akeno replied with a cheerful voice, lightning started to spark around her hands. "Since you tried to be rough with my King… I believe you need some _**punishment**_!"

"Akeno is my Queen, with this piece she gains the attributes of all the other pieces." Rias explained as Akeno released a bolt of lightning down on Viser's downed form. "She has incredible magical power and a fearsome Devil, and to top it off…"

The Stray Devil shook and convulsed of the shock, but that only seemed to make Akeno smile more. An orgasmic look appeared on the girls face as she stared down at her enemy, "Ara ara, you're still very alive? That's perfect~" Akeno said in a sultry voice before licking her lips sensually.

"She's an Ultimate Sadist." Naruto finished as they watched Akeno release bolt after bolt at the Stray Devil, laughing the entire time. "… Rias-chan we should finish up with this one and move to the next target."

"Yeah you're right, I think Issei has an understanding now… Akeno, that's enough." Rias called out to her Queen, who stopped almost immediately.

"Oh, it's over already?" Akeno asked as she turned around with a blush on her face. Rias walked passed her and made her way to where Viser was lying.

_'Note to self, never ever get on Akeno-senpai bad side.'_ Issei thought to himself.

"Any last word before we finish this and go after your friend?" Rias question with a smirk.

**"Fuck…you!"** Viser spat on her, glaring up at her with a look full of rage.

"Alright then….. Checkmate." Rias muttered and then she shoots a blast of red and black energy at the Stray, obliterating it and leaving nothing behind but a small scorch mark. Rias turned back to her Peerage with a smile on her face. "Okay we are done with the first one, now let's get the second one."

"Hold on Bucho!" Issei called out to the girl.

"What is it Issei?" Rias asked, turning to look at him.

"So what chess piece am I?" Issei asked, pointing to himself, "You didn't say."

"You're a Pawn." Rias answered before she started to walk away with the others following after her. Issei was dumb-folded at that, a Pawn? The one that is the first one the frontline and an expendable piece!?

"… This freakin sucks." Issei muttered before walking after the group, his head swinging side to side. It didn't take the group long to find the second Stray Devil, as a giant monster with ten arms burst through the wall. Its head resembled a man but that was all that there was, the rest was a combination between animal parts and two sets of jaw on top of one another near his stomach.

"Looks like it's time for your battle Naruto-kun." Rias said, making the blond nod his head before walking up to the beast, Saber stayed back with the group and watched silently. "Issei, I want you to watch this battle as well. There will be a time in the future when you will have handle a battle on your own." Issei nodded his head at his King's orders, part of him was curious anyway about how Naruto fought.

"**Who the hell are you? Get out of the way, I want to fight those sexy beauties."** The Stray Devil said as his large tongue came out and lick his lips. **"Yyyeeesss, I bet they'll scream real nicely."**

"… Stray Devil Cyllo, for betraying your master and killing many innocent people, I have come to deliver judgment upon you." Naruto called out while shifting his body, narrowing his eyes a bit. "I hope you're ready for death."

"**Big words for such a little man!"** Cyllo shouted as charged at Naruto with a claw in the air before bringing it down at a still Naruto creating a cloud of smoke around Naruto and the Stray's arm.

"Naruto-sempai!" Issei shouted and was about to run forward but Rias held up a hand in front of him, stopping him.

"Issei, just stay here and watch. Naruto is a lot stronger than you think." Rias said.

The brunette looked back at the cloud of smoke and saw it was starting to dissipate, and he was shock what he saw. Naruto stop the attack with one hand, the back of his fist to be precise, and the blond twisted his hand to grab onto the claw, lifting it and Cyllo in the air. Issei had a look of pure shock as Naruto effortlessly threw the Stray Devil across the room and sent it crashing into a wall. Before Cyllo had time to move, several swords of light shot at him and pierced all his hands, and a final spear, this one much larger, pierced through his chest.

"Wow, he finished it in an instant!" Issei muttered with wide eyes.

"It's not over just yet." Rias said as Naruto started walking up to the Stray Devil.

When Naruto came to a stop a few feet away from the pinned Stray, he spoke to his defeated enemy. "Sorry, but I didn't feel like drawing this out."

"**Just… what the hell… are you?"** Cyllo barely said through the pain he felt, **"There's no way a Devil can use Light Magic, it's impossible."**

"Then I guess I made the impossible, possible." Naruto smirked, charging energy into a magical seal in front of him. "Got any last words?"

"**Hehehe… Yeah I do… YOU CAN SUCK MY D—"**

He was cut off by Naruto speaking, "Sorry but… I don't swing that way. Game over." The magic seal glowed stronger before releasing a large beam of energy that slammed into Cyllo, making the Devil monster scream out in pain before he was obliterated into nothing, just like Viser had been. Naruto turned back to the group and slowly walked up to them, placing his hands in his pockets as he got close. "Mission accomplished Rias-chan."

"Nice work," Rias nodded with a smile before turning to her Peerage. "We done our job everyone, so let's return home."

"Hai Buchou!" Everyone replied before making their way outside, Naruto and Arcueid following behind the group. Akeno once again summoned the magical circle for the Peerage to jump back to the Occult Club room.

Once almost everyone was inside the circle, Rias turned to Naruto and Arcueid. "Will you two be alright staying here?"

"Yeah, don't worry about us Rias-chan. I'll see you at school tomorrow just like usual." Naruto grinned before giving the girl a thumbs up.

The red-head slowly nodded her head before beginning to walk into the circle, but stopped after a foot in and turned her head back towards them. "You know Naruto-kun, I really wouldn't mind helping you train once in a while."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked his eyes, but before he could say anything Rias stepped into the circle and with a flash, she and her Peerage disappeared. "… Arcueid."

The Vampire looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's up?"

"This training will make me a lot stronger, right?" He asked as he stared at the spot Rias had been.

"Of course," Arcueid nodded her head. "But how strong you will get is up to you."

"... Yeah." Naruto clenched his fist, he will get stronger... that was a promise.

_"Then we should get started as soon as possible,"_ Saber said with her arms crossed. _"We need to do as much training as possible before we have to stop for the night, correct?"_

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto said before looking at Arcueid, "So shall we get started?"

"Whenever you're ready, but remember…" Arcueid had a slightly dark grin on her face, "I won't hold back."

(A Few Days Later)

Naruto was sent crashing through several trees, finally coming to a stop as his body slammed into a giant boulder. Naruto slowly eased himself out of the boulder falling onto his knees, panting heavily as the golden aura around him disappeared. Arcueid walked up to him with a serious look on her face, the two of them had been fighting for about a several hours already, which was mostly him getting knocked around while she dodged and counterattacking most of his attacks. His clothes were ripped and torn while hers were neat with only a few hints of dust on her skirt. This had been the usual routine for the last few days from when Naruto's training began, but now Arcueid was going to do something different.

"… I can definitely say after doing this for the past few nights, your attacks are very precise and powerful, and your speed and reaction time is very good for a Devil who's only been one for a month… But unfortunately with the way you are right now, you won't be able to defeat Abazeth." Arcueid said as she stopped right in front of Naruto. "You're holding yourself back to much."

Naruto raised his head to look up at her, "You… said something… like that before…" Ignoring the pain, the blond Devil slowly stood up. "What did you mean back then… about getting rid of my fear?"

"…It's simple, your fear is holding yourself back. You might not be able to tell right now, but your true power far exceeds the amount you currently have now." Arcueid crossed her arms as her blood-red eyes starred into Naruto's azure blue, "If I had to guess… you must be around Rias' level of power, maybe even higher than that."

"I don't understand. If I'm really that strong, then how is something like fear holding me back?" Naruto asked, leaning back against the boulder.

"It's more to it than just one fear, it's multiple." Arcueid answered, uncrossing her arms and turned away from him. "Your fear to truly admit you've become a Devil, your fear that the power you have will not be enough to protect yourself and others, the fear that you might hurt someone precious to you with that power… your fear of your family rejecting you when they find out what you are now." Naruto's eyes widen before he noticed Arcueid was now covered in a crimson aura, her hair waving around wildly, "I can only help you so much, but if you continue to hold yourself back then you will die… simple as that."

"Wha-" He was cut off by Arcueid appearing in front of him, much faster then she had been going before. The blond barely managed to get out of the way as the Vampire sent her claw hand down, creating a giant crater around her. "That attack could have kill me!"

"Exactly, and I'll keep doing it to." The Vampire said in an ice-cold tone. "I had told you when we started that I would hold nothing back, and that includes making killing blows.

"But how will that help me, if I'm dead?! Naruto shouted at the girl, getting back to his feet quickly.

Just in time to block a power kick aiming for his head, he could felt the bones in his arm snap before being sent flying again. Naruto quickly flipped his legs below him and landed on his feet, and leaped to the side as Arcueid dived at the spot he had been. He could feel Saber's power restoring his arm, but even at the bones mended and re-attached itself completely, the throbbing pain was still there. Clenching his hands a few times Naruto activated Saber's Cloak. This time he was able to react in time and threw a fist at Arcueid's incoming attack, but he could feel her claw hand push him back.

"Do you understand now, Naruto? I'll keep pushing you and pushing you until you either die or let go of your fear." Closing her hand around his, she used her strength swing him around, making him crash into several trees before throwing him into a giant boulder near them. "It's your choice on how you want to end this!"

Naruto went right through the boulder and landed on his back on the other side, _'… She really wants to kill me… but I don't get what she meant… why am I so afraid?'_ He didn't have any more time to think as he saw Arcueid in the air above him with her arm brought back. Using his hand, the Devil flipped out of the way just in time to dodge the crimson slashes that shot out of her claws. Landing on the ground Arcueid released another strike of energy at Naruto, who got hit on the side as he tried to dodge, and was sent skidding back.

"At the moment Naruto, even when your body has power, the only it speaks of is senseless fright. And that's the worst thing to bring into battle… Nothing good will ever come of it…" Arcueid said as she raised a claw up, the area around her went crazy as the air condensed itself and the pressure grew. But even as this was happening, Arcueid remained perfectly fine, the red aura around her focusing itself around her arm and hand. "When you counter, you don't let them cut you. If you protect someone, you don't let them die. When you attack, you kill... Understand? Can't you see it? My sheer resolve to kill you has been reflected with each move I make."

'_Resolve… is it really so easy?' _Naruto thought as he start down at his palm,_ 'I've always talked about protecting everyone close to me, and making sure nothing happens to them… But if I fear my own power, could I really…'_ Shaking his head furiously Naruto thought angrily, _"What am I saying, I've never let my fear get in the way before and there's no way I will let it now!"_

"_That's right Naruto-sama, abandon your fears!"_ Saber called out to him. _"Right now there is only one enemy and one of you… No, you are not alone even then, because I am right by your side. I will always be your weapon, your shield, your ally and most importantly your friend. No matter what happens in the future that will never change, and I know the others feel the same way."_

"…Heh, thanks Saber." Naruto replied with a smile before clenching his fist… Now he understood what Arcueid meant. The blond stood back on his feet and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, the color of his eyes turning red. He raised his hand up into the air, coping Arcueid movements as a golden aura surrounded him, focusing itself around his arm.

Arcueid could only smirk as she caught the look in Naruto's eye, good…. he was almost ready now. "I'm glad to see you've gotten it Naruto, now let see how you handle it!" The two charged forward with their arms pulled back, and as soon as they were several feet apart they sent the attacks forward. The two blows clashed in a bright light, covering the area from sight as the earth began to rumble and the landscape started to get torn apart. When the light had finally cleared, Naruto and Arcueid were standing face to face with their arms stretched out. But while they and the flooring they were standing on survived, the area around them was a giant crater. Naruto, who's eyes return to their normal azure blue, lowered his arm and fell to his knees before starting to pant heavily, having used a lot of strength in that attack. Arcueid just smile down at the blond as she seemed perfectly fine, though if you looked at her hand, some steam coming off it. "Now you've reached a new level in power Naruto, take a look at your arm."

Naruto's gaze followed what she said and drifted to his side, before his eyes went wide at what he saw.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNUR**

Naruto let out a sigh as he ran along the road. "I am so glad we already finished for the night… Now let's see… it should be around here." After that last attack, the two of them continued on for a few more hours, mostly because Arcueid wanted to see how far his new power could go, but the night's training came to an end when Rias had contacted him about a barrier being lifted and a possible danger in the area where Issei had been sent. And unfortunately since Naruto wasn't a member of Rias' household, he couldn't transport directly to them without knowing the exact location, so he jumped to the closest area he could and was moving as quickly as he could. "Got anything Saber?"

The tiny girl looked at each of the houses with narrow eyes, _"I definitely sense something dark in the area, but I can't-"_ She were cut off by a flash of red and black energy bursting through a house's wall.

"Looks like we've got our clue, thanks Rias-chan." Naruto muttered before making his way towards the newly created hole.

"Do you understand the situation now, you stupid bitch?! You were supposed to take care of the barrier!" A voice called out in anger, before the sound of a girl crying out in pain was heard making Naruto freeze mid-step. He recognized the female voice.

'… _Asia-chan!'_ Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Rias and the other watched as the priest known as Freed Sellzen kick Asia's side, "This is all your fault! Now your-" He was cut off as a spear of light went passed his head and embedded itself into the wall. "A spear of light? Perfect, that means the Fallen Angels are here!" Freed shouted with glee and turned to the direction the spear had come from, but instead of the creatures he had been expecting, he saw a blond teen walk through the wall. "… Who the fuck are you?"

The blond said nothing as he slowly made his way over to the priest, his gaze pointed down at Asia, who was surprised to see him. "Naruto-san?"

"Eh? You know this guy?" Freed questioned as he looked between the two and noticed Naruto hadn't stopped walking towards them, before raising his gun at Naruto. "Hey blondie, I don't know who you are, but you better stop now before I shoo-" With a powerful step, Naruto quickly closed the distance between them and sent the priest into a wall with a swipe of his hand, Freed's legs were sticking out of the wall.

Naruto stopped in front of Asia and bent down, "Are you okay Asia-chan?" He gently reached down and lifted her up, and noticed her clothes had been cut down the middle, revealing her naked body to the world.

"I-I am fine…" Asia hesitantly replied as she reached up and tried to cover herself with her hands. Naruto pulled off his school jacket and secured it over her shoulders, covering her modesty, he slowly helped her up to her feet and walked her over to where Rias and the others were.

"Nice you see that you made it, Naruto-kun." Rias said with her arms crossed under her breast, making them appear bigger.

"Yeah, well it was easy to find the place after you released some of your power and destroyed some of it." Naruto replied as he pointed back at the giant hole he came through, "Who exactly is that guy anyway?"

"A priest, he had killed the man who sent the request and attack Issei-san." Akeno explained as she motioned to the injured Issei, who was lying back against the wall. "We had just arrived ourselves a little while ago."

"Issei-san!' Asia called out before making it over to his side, "I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry… but I'm glad you're safe now." Issei said with a smile before looking at Naruto, "Thank you sempai."

"It's no big deal, I just can't stand the thought of scum like that hurting innocent people." Naruto looked away while rubbing the back of his head, catching the sight of Rias looking at him with amusement. Dropping his hand, Naruto turned back to the nun. "Asia, do you think your powers can heal Issei's wounds?"

The girl looked up at him in surprise, which was mirrored by the others, before nodding her head. "Of course, I'll get right on it." Turning back to Issei, she held out her hands and summoned her rings. A green glow emitted from her hands and covered Issei, and to everyone's surprise, started healing him.

"Interesting, so her healing isn't limited to humans and beings of light." Rias deduced as she and the others watched Issei's injures disappear. "…A special and incredibly rare Sacred Gear, one which can heal any beings no matter what they are… Twilight Healing."

"I can see why the Fallen Angels would be interested in something like this." Naruto said before turning back to where he had knocked the priest and saw the crazy young man had returned to his feet.

"Man, you're pretty strong. That really hurt…?" Freed stopped as he noticed Asia was almost finished with healing Issei, "What the hell?! Why are you healing that Devil you stupid bitch?" He was about to charge forward when Naruto moved in front of him with his wings pointed out, holding a swords of light in his hand. "You… YOU'RE A SHITTY DEVIL AS WELL!"

"And you have quite the mouth," Naruto replied as he gave the exorcist a look, dismissing his wings. "Are you really a priest?"

"Damn straight, and it's my job to kill all you assholes. So if you're done moving that jaw of yours," Freed grew an insane grin as he pointed his gun at Naruto. "I'll shoot it off your fuckin' face!"

"Interesting… I'd like to see you try." Naruto replied before a golden glow surrounded him, his power spreading throughout the room in waves. It surprised most of the members within Rias' Peerage, because it was much higher than just a few days ago.

Rias walked next to Naruto's side and placed a hand on her hip, "And what makes you think I will allow you to do anything else. After all, you did attack one of my precious servants and are now threating another person that is very precious to me." A crimson glow surrounded Rias' form, sending power waves of her own, mixing together with Naruto's and adding pressure onto the startled exorcist.

Freed staggered back a little at the pressure created from Rias and Naruto's power. "… You guys are the real deals… maybe I should get the hell out of here."

Koneko perked her head up before looking at Rias and the others, "Multiple Fallen Angels are coming."

As soon as she said that, a purple wormhole opened above Freed, causing the young man to feel of relief to surge through him. "Now this is the perfect comeback!" He started to laugh uncontrollably as the vortex over him grew. "I hope you're ready to die, BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL ABOUT TO VANISH IN LIGHT!"

"What should we do, Buchou?" Akeno questioned as she turned to her King.

"… Issei might be heal now, but to start a battle here is not the best scenario." Rias replied as she lowered her power and crossed her arms. "In a large neighborhood like this, there will no doubt be many innocent casualties." The red haired beauty looked at her queen. "Akeno, prepare a jump for us."

"Hai, Buchou!" Akeno stretched her arms out in front of her and started to form a Magic Circle in front of them.

"No wait!" Issei's eyes widened as he rose to his feet, his allies turned to look at the brunette. "We have to bring Asia back with us!" The blond girl had a surprised look on her face as she looked up at Issei with a few tears in her eyes.

"I want to bring her back as well, but unfortunately this spell will only work on people of my Peerage." Rias replied while closed her eyes, but a smile grew on her face. "She won't be able to jump with us because she is a not a member of my household."

"No way… then leave me here to help her escape!" Issei turned to face Rias, mentally wondering why she was smiling. "We can't leave her alone!"

Rias turned to Issei, "I never said we would leave her."

"Huh?"

Naruto was the one to speak next, turning his head to look at Issei, "You forgot that I don't belong to a household, let alone have one myself yet. So that means I can have anyone jump with me."

"LIKE HELL I'LL LET ANY OF YOU ESCAPE!" Freed shouted as he charged forward with his sword raised high, swinging it down with an insane grin. "LET'S SEE SOME BODY PARTS FLY!" His weapon however was blocked by Naruto's sword, bloodthirsty red eyes made contact with deadly-calm azure blue.

"… You're not even on my league." With a twist of his wrist, Naruto knocked Freed's sword away and made the priest take a step back. That was all Naruto needed as he got closer to the white-haired exorcist and connected a fist with his chest, digging it deep into the exorcist before send him flying in an almost spinning manner and sending him flying through the hole Rias made. The sword of light that had been in Freed's hand was falling to the ground, but Naruto caught it before it made contact with the floor. "Nice sword, I think I'll take it... Not like you're going to need it now."

"Naruto, we're going on ahead." Rias called out as she and her Peerage stood in the magical circle, though Issei was being held by Koneko so he wouldn't do anything stupid (Rias' words and orders). "See you at the Clubroom."

"Yeah, we'll be right behind you." Naruto replied as the magical circle under them glowed brightly and its energy covered all of them, all of them disappeared in a flash. The blond summoned his own circle and turned to Asia. "Let's go Asia-chan."

"B-But I…" The girl was hesitant as she looked away from Naruto, but as Asia looked at the ground she felt a hand on her head. She looked back at Naruto and saw he was giving her a warm smile. "Naruto-san…?"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to leave you here." Naruto said as he motioned for them to move to the circle, "You remind me too much of Mito-chan, almost like you're my little sister as well. And I promise I will protect you... So let's get out of here." The girl nodded her head slowly before stepping into the circle with Naruto.

She could see the Fallen Angel's forms were starting to form, but that wasn't what she was thinking about at the moment. As the circle's light covered her and Naruto, her thoughts went to the older blonde's words and the warmth of his hand on her head, _'… Is this what it feels like… to have a big brother?"_

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNURG**

_With that, chapter number five is completed. Like always be sure to leave some nice reviews, but remember that all flames and insults will be ignored, so don't bother writing them. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and I hope to see you again._

_And also I wanted everyone to know that all the members of Naruto's future Peerage has been chosen. So as the story progresses, I will reveal more members. _

_**King:**__ Naruto_

_**Queen:**__ XXXXXX_

_**Rook:**__ XXXXXXX, XXXXXXXX_

_**Knight:**__ XXXXXX, XXXXXXX _

_**Bishop:**__ XXXXX, XXXXX_

_**Pawn: **__XXXXXX. XXXXXXXX_

_Until Next Time!_


	6. Bonding

**_Disclaimer:_**_**I do not own Naruto or High School DxD, unfortunately. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and**__**Ichiei Ishibumi**__**respectively. I also don't own any other anime or video games, its characters, names, or abilities that might appear in this story. And so, without delay… Sit back, relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking: "A true king stands with their men."

People thinking: _'I will live in the now, not the past.'_

Creatures/Weapons speaking: _"**With this blood**/I vow to win."_

Creatures/Weapons thinking: _'**To fight is to live/**And to live is to fight'_

_Techniques: **"**_**Shatter to pieces!**_**"**_

**Chapter 6 – Bonding**

"The healing capabilities of Twilight Healing are really impressive, there's nothing remaining." Rias said as she examined the area Issei had been cut, "I won't even have to use my own power to heal you either."

"Really? Wow Asia-san, your healing power is incredible!" Issei called out to the girl, who was sitting on one of the couches. After they had made it back to the Occult Clubroom, the first thing they did was make sure that Issei was fine, after all a Devil doesn't usually get struck by a holy gun and light sword and get heal almost immediately after.

"It's nothing, I'm just glad I was able to help." Asia replied with a smile. Kiba and Koneko were sitting on the couch opposite of the girl, watching Naruto as he examined the sword hilt he had taken from Freed.

"Naruto-sempai, are you alright holding that?" Kiba asked as Naruto swung the hilt around a bit.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt at all… Now, to see how to activate this thing… I wonder," The older blond focused his Light magic into the hilt, and not a second after a golden blade of light shot out of the hilt. "That was easier to activate then I thought." Naruto swung the sword around again, making sure not to hit anyone. "It has a light weight to it, but still powerful in its strikes… that crappy exorcist had a nice sword."

"It's one of the weapons all Stray Exorcists have, I'm surprised you're able to hold it with it being a holy weapon." Akeno replied as she walked up to the table and placed a few cups of tea, enough for everyone. "It looks like you have an immunity to holy artifacts as well Naruto-kun, you're a brand new type of Devil."

"Yeah, don't remind me. I'll probably attract the attention of a lot of people when they find out there is a Devil who doesn't have the usual weaknesses… though I haven't tried praying… never mind, that would just be stupid anyway. " Naruto sighed as he halted the power going into the sword hilt, making it withdraw into the hilt. "Who knows what the Factions would do to me, they could experiment on me to find out how or decide that I should be eliminated so it doesn't through off the balance."

"There's no way we'll let that happen." Rias said as she stood up, "You're an ally of the Gremory Household and our friend, we will stand by you Naruto-kun."

"… Thanks Rias-chan." Naruto turned to face the red-head with a smile, "And I'll grow stronger as well, that way I'll do my best to not be a burden on you guys."

"Ara ara, you're not a burden on us Naruto-kun. Like Buchou said, you're our friend. It's normal for friends to help each other out." Akeno replied with a warm smile, the other Devils in the room nodded their heads, though Issei had a confused look on his face.

"Wait, what are Stray Exorcists?" Issei asked in confusion.

"They're people of the church that were kicked out, most of the time is because they used very extreme methods." Kiba explains to Issei, meanwhile Naruto had placed the hilt onto the table and grabbed one of the tea cups. "Without many other options many of them chose to become servants of Fallen Angels."

"And that guy, Freed, he was one of these extremists…" Issei thought back to the corpse that Freed had cut up, "Yeah, he was definitely a crazy bastard. But even still, he was so strong, I couldn't hold a candle to him."

"Don't beat yourself up Issei, it's only been almost a week since you became a Devil." Rias said as she leaned back against her desk. "It takes time to adjust yourself to that kind of battle."

"But Naruto-sempai has been a Devil for a month, that's not that much longer. And he's already so powerful." Issei replied while pointing towards the quiet blond, who was offering Asia a cup of tea. "He sent that guy flying twice."

"Unlike you Issei, I've been training myself even before I became a Devil. My body was already used to fighting, and Saber was already training me to use my power." At this, the winged spirit appeared next to Naruto. "

_"Issei-san,_ _you do have the potential to get stronger, especially with a Sacred Gear. You just need to train and work at it."_ Saber said before turning to see Asia was looking at her with an amazed look. _"Is something wrong?"_

"You're so small…" Asia said as she reached up towards the tiny girl with her free hand, "I've never seen someone like you before."

Saber reached her hand out and grabbed one of Asia's fingers, _"My name is Saber Lily, it's a pleasure to meet you face to face, Asia-san."_

"Um, yes, it's nice to meet you as well… wait, you know who I am." Asia asked in confusion.

_"Yes, you see I am a spirit that resides inside Naruto-sama, just like your Sacred Gear resides inside you."_ Saber explained with a smile.

"Sugoi, that is incredible!"

Seeing Asia look at Saber with a look of awe, Naruto shook his head before turning to Issei. "You have plenty of time to grow stronger, like Saber said, you just need to work at it."

"But what about that Stray Exorcist, he was a lot stronger then I was."

Naruto placed the tea cup onto the table and crossed his arms, "I really doubt you'll run into that guy again, not after that last blow I delivered before we left." Issei thought back to when Naruto slammed his fist into the priest's chest, "That blow had enough strength to destroy bones and fatally injure him if I was just using it on a random area. But I had focused on his heart, no doubt causing it to rupture before he even went through the hole."

"So Freed-san is… dead…?" Asia asked as she turned from Saber to Naruto

"Yeah, I had a feeling that if I had let him go, he would have created problems later on." Naruto said as he looked at Asia, "I won't say that I enjoyed killing a human being… but I also won't say I regret stopping him from hurting my friends."

The nun was silent for a moment before speaking again, "I understand Naruto-san, you needed to protect the people close to you, after all."

"And you're included in that." Naruto replied with a smile, to which Asia grew a look of surprise. "… Asia-chan, this might sound like a stupid question, but did you know what they were doing? The Fallen Angels, I mean."

"… No, I had no idea they were going around and killing people. I could never be a part of that…" Asia replied with sad expression on her face, tearfully thinking back to the horrible condition of the person Freed had killed.

"Asia-san," Rias called out, making the girl look toward the buxom Devil. "If you don't mind, can you tell me why you are with the Fallen Angels? And it must've been a while if your powers had caught their attention, so how long have you been able to use your power?"

The blonde girl seemed a little hesitant to speak, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Naruto was giving her a comforting smile, "Don't worry Asia-chan, we just want to know the whole story so we can help. The more information we have, the better we know about the situation and how to handle things." Asia stared up at Naruto for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"… It all started when I was around eight years old…" Asia started as everyone moved to sit around her, Rias and Naruto were the only ones standing, as they moved to lean back against Rias' desk. "Like I had told Mito-chan when we met, I have been with the church all my life… My parents abandoned me right after I was born. I was told I had been found crying in front of a small European town's church, and I grew up in the orphanage there. When I was eight, a wounded puppy wandered into the church. Seeing that it had it was so close to death, I prayed as hard as I could for it to live… that's when a miracle occurred, and the puppy had been completely heal."

_'That must've been her Sacred Gear awakening.'_ Rias thought with narrow eyes. When she had gone through a book about Sacred Gears, she had read that it wasn't uncommon for some humans to unlock their Sacred Gears at an early age.

"After the church found out about my power, the church treated me like a saint and I was worshiped. Not long after that, I was taken to a big church where I was ordered to heal illnesses and wounds of many different Christians, and thanks to my prayers many were completely healed." As Asia continued her story, her head bowed down a little bit as she thought back to all those years ago. "The church guarded me heavily and treated me well. I was so happy that my power could help people and was very grateful to God who blessed me with this power that could help others. My heart was filled with appreciation. But normal people would always look at me differently, and I couldn't help but start to feel lonely."

"I'm guessing that your days as a saint didn't last long." Kiba said as he looked across the table at Asia. The girl slowly nodded her head before her gaze went down to her hand.

"One day, I encountered a man collapsed on the floor, heavily injured, and I used my power to save him. But the man I came across was…"

"It was a Devil, correct?" Rias questioned as she crossed her arms.

Asia nodded as she twiddled around with her hands. "Hai…and when my church found out that I healed a Devil, they kicked me out and branded me as a Heretic." The girl looked back up at everyone, a sad smile on her face. Naruto couldn't help but tighten the grip he had on the desk, those assholes had use Asia like some kind of tool and as soon as she had done something they didn't like, they threw her away. "I was sent away from Europe and to Japan, and when I got here I was ordered to go the town church to work as a nun."

"And that's how you wound up getting picked up by Fallen Angels." Issei deduced as he shifted in his seat.

Asia nodded her head, "Hai…"

The group of Devils were silent after that for a few minutes, and then Koneko said something, "… So what do we do now?" When everyone looked at her with confused looks she continued, "… We brought an enemy to our headquarters…"

"Nani?! But Asia isn't our enemy!" Issei exclaimed as he shot out of his seat. "She was the one that healed me even when she found out all of us were Devils."

"No, Koneko-chan is right." Rias said from her spot, closing her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Even if we don't want to admit it, Asia is a member of the church, and an enemy to us Devils. And not only did we take her with us, we are also helping her. That kind of thing will cause some conflict between the Factions."

"But we can't let her go back, who knows what they'll do to her for helping us." Issei argued.

"… Unfortunately there is not much we can do Issei, not without causing a war." Rias responded, a small tone of regret was heard in her voice.

"There might be one thing," Naruto said from his spot making everyone look at him. "Rias-chan, you know what I'm talking about, right?"

The red-head stared at him for a few seconds before she nodded her head, "… I'll admit it did cross my mind, though it's not something that is usually done. And her healing ability could become usual to my Peerage later on."

"Buchou, are you talking about using an Evil Piece?" Akeno asked, Asia looked over at Naruto and Rias with a confused look.

"What's an Evil Piece?" She asked while tilting her head to the side.

No one answered the question however, Rias pushed herself away from her desk and moved closer to Asia. "Asia, you know that the Fallen Angels are only allied with you because of your power, don't you?" Rias asked, to which the nun nodded her head sadly. "And like you already said, you don't agree with their goals or their methods. This means they'll try and take your Sacred Gear away from you by force, and if that happens… you'll die."

"…Hai, I had a feeling that was the case." Asia answered as her gaze shifted to her hands resting in her lap.

"I will be perfectly honest Asia, there are a few options that you can choose from at the moment. The first one is that you get returned to the Church and the Fallen Angels and then either two thing will happen, one is you die and the other is that you are forced to work under a spell of some sort. However with that option it is more than likely that they will take your Sacred Gear away from you and kill you in the process…" Rias said as she continued telling the blond nun her only options. "The second is for you to kill yourself and that will keep your Sacred Gear from their grasp until it passes onto the next human… And then there's your final option…"

"My final option… what is it?" Asia asked shakily, so far all the other choices seemed horrible.

"Become a Devil and join my Peerage as one of my servants. This will not only give you protection from the Fallen Angels, but it also means that you'll have a better chance at surviving." Rias finished as she crossed her arms. Like she had said before, it was something that didn't happen often, turning someone from the church into a Devil.

"Are those really my only choices?" Asia questioned as her body shook, her only options were either going back to the church and taking a fifty-fifty chance on being killed, killing herself so the Fallen Angels would use her power to kill innocent people, or finally, become a Devil so she and many others could be safe. There was only one option that actually seemed the best choice… but still…

"I'm sorry, but with how these people are and with us not being able to do much else, the choices are limited." Rias said as she reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder, making sure not to move the jacket that kept her modest. "It is your decision on what you want to do Asia-san."

The girl stared down at the ground for a few minutes, "… I'm sorry, but could I have some time to think about this?"

"… Asi-"

"Sure, you can." Naruto interrupted Rias, making her turn to look at him and saw he was shaking his head at her, silently telling her not to force the poor girl. "But you won't have a lot Asia-chan, especially with the Fallen Angels after you."

Rias nodded her head at his words, "Yes, I'd give it about a day or so." She stood up and turned away from the girl, "I know this is a very difficult decision for you, so I'll give you until midnight tomorrow to give me your answer. Is that alright?"

"… Hai, I will have an answer by then." Asia replied as she bowed her head a bit. Things were changing so quickly for her, first she meets a few nice people and joins the church, and then she finds out what the people she worked with truly do to innocent people, then she learns that the nice she had met were actually Devils, and now she was being offered to become one herself.

"Good, then you'll stay with me and my family for the night." Naruto said as he moved away from his spot and walked up to the girl.

"Ara ara/What/Huh?" A few of the people in the room looked at Naruto in surprise.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? I mean, you already have to watch out for Mito-chan, not to mention yourself." Rias had a concerned look on her face as Naruto stopped next to her and Asia. "Asia-san can stay here for the night, I have plenty of places for her to rest."

Naruto shook his head, "I can't do that Rias-chan. Unlike me, you're an heir to a powerful Devil household, which means that if Asia is found with you then a war is sure to erupt… But since I'm an Independent Devil, I can help Asia-chan without any trouble."

"But you'll have to keep your guard up even more, and what if Abazeth appears?"

"I'll be fine Rias-chan," Naruto said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Saber will help me keep an eye out for the Fallen Angels, and you know that I'm a lot stronger than I was then when I was a human, I can hold my own."

"I know that, but still…" Rias adverted her gaze and stared into his eyes.

"If it makes you feel better I will contact you if anything goes wrong." Naruto removed his hand away, flashing the girl a calming smile. "Tomorrow is a free day, which gives us plenty of time to keep off the Fallen Angel's radar. Asia and I will be back here tomorrow to meet up with you guys." Seeing that his words helped Rias feel a bit better, he turned to look at the nun, "Are you okay with this Asia-chan?"

"Um, I… don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense, you'll be fine. I'll tell my family that I'm helping you out, besides, Mito-chan will be excited to see you again." Naruto said with a grin.

"Mito-san… is she and your family Devils too?" Asia asked as she looked up at Naruto.

"No, and they don't know that I am one either. So when we get there, I'll need you to be quiet about it." Naruto answered, giving the girl a smile before holding a hand out to her. "Other than that, you're welcome to stay with us."

"A-Are you sure?" Asia look a little hesitant.

"Of course and don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." As the two blonds stared at each other quietly, the others couldn't help but wonder what was going on in their heads. Soon Asia nodded her head and reached out for his hand, Naruto in turn raised his hand and summoned a magical circle near them. "We'll see you guys later."

Rias crossed her arms, watching the two as they stepped into the circle, "Alright, be careful until tomorrow you two." Naruto and Asia nodded their heads before the seal glowed and transported them away with a golden flash. "… Akeno, I want you to do something for me tomorrow."

"Ara, what is it Buchou?" Akeno turned to Rias with a curious look. On one of the couches a few feet away from them, Issei was sitting by himself, looking down at his left hand with a frown.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURG**

"You'll be staying in this room, its right next to mine and across from Mito-chan's." Naruto explained to Asia as he led her into the guestroom. "I hope wearing my mom's old pajamas is okay for you."

Asia shook her head with a smile, "It's fine with me, really! Your mother was very nice to get me something to wear."

After they had arrive back at Naruto's house, outside the front door, they had gone inside and were instantly greeted by an annoyed Kushina. The red-headed mother immediately pressed Naruto with questions on why he was coming home so late, and why he was with an almost completely naked girl wearing his jacket. They had told her that Asia had gotten lost and was attacked, but Naruto had been in the area and saved her just in time… it was true in a way. Kushina had quickly pulled the girl into a hug, surprising her at the sudden action, the older woman had agreed for Asia to stay with them for the night and had gotten her some Kushina's old clothes to wear. True to what Naruto had said, Mito was excited to see Asia again and was glad to see she was alright after hearing the story.

"I'm glad we got to see each other again, Asia-san!" Mito said cheerfully as she walked behind the two.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again Mito-san, though I wish it was under better circumstances…" Asia replied as she turned to look back at the girl.

Turning on the light to the bedroom, he turned to look at the girls, "Well, it's getting late. We should all get to bed, especially you Mito-chan."

"Aaaww, but I wanted to talk with Asia-san some more!" Mito whined, but was met with a soft bop on the head, "Ouch, why'd you do that?"

"We may have a free day tomorrow Mito-chan, but you still need as much sleep as you can, or else you'll be short for the rest of your life." Naruto smirked at the angry pout his sister was sending him. "Besides, Asia-chan will be staying with us almost all day tomorrow so you can talk to her as much as you want."

Mito was quiet before looking at both Naruto and Asia, "… You promise?"

"Hai, I promise!" Asia said with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow Mito-san."

"Alright… Goodnight Onii-chan, Asia-san." The eleven year old turned back to her room and slowly went inside, glancing back one last time before the door closed.

"She seems so sad…" Asia walked passed Naruto into the guestroom.

"Well she's gotten pretty attached to you, it's kind of surprising really." Naruto replied as he followed her inside, closing the door so no one could hear them, "She's actually very shy when it comes to meeting new people. I guess something there's something about you she really likes."

"Really? I'm glad…" The girl smiled as she sat on the bed, but slowly her smile turned softer and sadder,

"Asia-chan, are you okay?" Naruto stared at the girl sitting on the bed, wondering what was going through her mind.

She looked up at him with that same smile, the one she had that morning when they first met. "You know Naruto-san… even with all the things that have happened to me, I never stopped praying to God, expressing my gratitude."

"Asia-chan…"

"There were many time when I thought that the Lord must be testing me, even now I have faith in that." She brought her hands up in a praying manner, "I believe that maybe… if I can overcome this ordeal, he will make my dream come true someday."

"Your dream? What is it?" Naruto asked, he's eyes narrowed a little as he saw tears starting to fall from Asia's.

"That I'll be able to make a lot of friends…" The girl answered, surprising Naruto a little. "We would go buy flowers and books together, and chat about so many things…" Naruto smiled softly at the girl as he walked closer to her, stopping in front of her. "That is my dream…" Asia looked at Naruto with a sad smile. "I don't have any friends, you see…"

"… What are you talking about, dummy?" Naruto smiled back before he bent down a little and placed his hands over hers, surprising her as he did all this. "You already made that dream come true on your own… Mito-chan, Issei, Rias-chan, Akeno and the others, and even me… we're all you friends, aren't we?" He took one of his hands away from hers and brought it to her face, wiping away her tears. "So from now on, we can all buy flowers and books together whenever you want… and I'll chat with you every day for as long as you'd like!"

"Naruto… san…" Asia whispered as she unclasped her hands and reached up one of her hands to the hand on her face. There was that feeling again, like she was being protected by this warm presence. "But… could we really still be friend… even if were on opposite side?"

"Of course! Whatever your choice is tomorrow, I will stand by what I said. I will always be your friend… and I will always see you as a little sister." Naruto moved his arms around her and brought her into a comforting hug. "So promise me you'll continue to smile, okay?"

Asia stiffened at Naruto's words and felt her whole body start to tremble. She moved her arms around the man and held him as tightly as she could, crying into his chest and letting out all the pain she had gone through since she was a little girl. The biggest truth about Asia was that she had always wanted family and friends, people that would be there for her. And here Naruto was, giving her both in just one day. At the moment it didn't matter that she was a nun, nor did it matter that he was a Devil, everything about the supernatural world was blocked out as the young woman cried her eyes out on her new older brother's chest.

"Thank you… Naruto-san…" Asia said after a few minutes, finally calming down enough to speak. Suddenly she could feel her eyes start to get heavy, Naruto had discreetly used a weak sleep spell that he had learned from Akeno to help Asia get some rest, she needed it after the day she just had.

After helping her into the bed, Naruto brushed her hair a bit before giving Asia a smile. "I'll see you in the morning Asia-chan, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight… Naruto… nii-san…" A second later Asia was out like a light, Naruto had a surprised look on his face as he thought about what she had just called him.

The surprised look disappeared as he shook his head, smiling to himself as he stood up. "Yeah, goodnight." Making his way out of the room, Naruto turned off the light in the room and softly closed the door, leaving the slumbering blond to enjoy her dreams. _'… Saber.'_

_"Yes Naruto-sama."_ She called out to him as her transparent form appeared before him, her ability to become visible and invisible to others was very useful at times.

_'I'm going to be counting on you tomorrow to keep a good eye out.'_ Naruto said as he turned his gaze to her.

Saber nodded her head as she brought an arm across her chest, _"Of course, you can count on me!"_

(The Next Day)

"Come on Onii-chan, let's go into the next store!" Mito called out as she and Asia went into a bookstore with Naruto following after them with a few bags in his hands.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Naruto replied with a smile as he walked into the store.

But while he walked a few steps behind the girls, he thought back to earlier that morning. It had started with the family, plus a shy Asia, all eating breakfast together and enjoying each other's company. Like Mito, Kushina and Minato had taken an almost instant shine to Asia and treated her like she was already part of the family, which made Naruto smile as he saw how happy Asia was. But as the day continued on after that, Mito and Asia seemed to have a lot of fun, and then Mito suddenly suggested that they go out to the shopping district to have some fun. At first Naruto had been a little hesitant about them going out to a public area like that where they could be attack from within the crowded area, but agreed after Asia asking him as well. So now they were walking down the shopping district, Mito was keeping her promise when they had met and was bringing Asia to almost every store and fun area. Naruto had stationed Saber to watch them from above while in her invisible state.

"Are you you're okay with caring all those bags, Naruto-san?" Asia asked as she turned back to face Naruto, she was wearing a light-green sundress with a blue jacket with the sleeves stopping just passed her elbows and white shoes. When Kushina had found out that Asia didn't have any other clothes with her, with the main outfit being a torn-up nun uniform, she had practically forced the girl to take the clothes.

"It's fine Asia-chan," Naruto replied as he shook his head, he was wearing a long-sleeve red shirt with a green jeweled necklace around his neck and black pants and shoes. "You and Mito-chan just enjoy yourselves."

Asia had a hesitant look, "If you're sure…"

"Come on Asia-san, there's a lot of different kinds of books here." Mito said as she pulled Asia to her favorite section. The young girl was wearing a long sleeved red and black striped shirt with ripped short jeans and black stockings, she was wearing brown boots.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he watched his sister pulled the blond girl around so easily, it was a funny sight. Taking a look around the store, he decided to see if there were any books he would be interested in himself. He walked towards along the aisles, looking at all the categories that were listed above the shelves, and stopped as he came to the _Legends and Supernatural Section_. Turning into the section, his eyes skimmed the different titles, some focused on old tales involving knights from different eras, and some were on gods from all around the world. He came to a stop when he noticed a black book, the title on its spine read "**_The Lesser Key of Solomon"_**, he had remembered a while ago when Rias had shown him her own copy of the book, hers was filled with the more truthfully information regarding the 72 Pillars. Shaking his head a bit he continued on until he found a book that caught his attention, its title was "**_Legendary Heroes/Antiheroes_**".

As he reached up to grab it, a second hand bumped into his. "Oh, I'm sorry." He turned to follow the hand and saw it belonged to a woman in her mid-twenties with long light-purple hair, some of it braided on the left side, and purple eyes. She was wearing a black top with a jean jacket over it and long tan skirt, and black slipper-shoes. "Are you interested in this book too?"

"Yeah, but its fine, you can have it." Naruto replied as he moved his hand away, turning his body to face the woman. "Sorry about that."

"It's no trouble at all… but did you need it?" The woman asked as she took the book off the shelf and brought to her chest.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto let out an awkward laugh. "Not really, it might sound weird but things like legendary heroes have always interested me."

"Hehe, not at all." The woman replied with a giggle, revealing a wedding ring on her left hand as she brought it to her mouth. "That actually sounds like my husband as well, he's always been interested about famous warriors from legends since he was a boy."

"Really? Glad I'm not alone on that." Naruto said with a grin, "So I'm guessing the book is for him then?"

"Yes, I'm going to give it to him as a birthday present. He actually came here with me, but I just managed to sneak away to get his gift." The woman gave Naruto a quick playful wink before she started to turn away, "I better go find him, thank you for letting me have the book."

"No problem, I hope he likes it."

"Onii-chan! Where are you?" Mito's voice called out, making Naruto turn his head to look behind him.

"I guess that's my queue, goodbye." Naruto said before turning around himself, waving his hand at the woman as he walked away "Hope you both enjoy yourselves!"

"Yes, thank you. And to you as well." The woman took one last look at Naruto as he disappeared from her sight, "… To think I would run into a Devil, and one with so much potential at that…"

"Hey Medea," A male's voice was heard from behind her, she turned around to see a handsome man with black-hair combed backward in a rough fashion and orange eyes. He was wearing a teal shirt and dark-gray pants, and on his wrists were two bracelets, gold on the left and red on the right. "So this is where you were, I was worried about you."

"Oh Darling," Medea gave her husband a smile. "I'm sorry I worried you, but I wanted to pick something up."

"I see…" The man's gaze went down to the book in her hands, though she was covering it so he would see it. "I'm guessing you found what you were looking for."

Shaking her head, Medea walked passed her husband. "Not yet, I still have one last book to get."

"Alright, but let's be careful, I can sense a Devil in the area." The man said in a cautious tone, his gaze wondering the area around them.

"Don't worry about that, I've already met him. Though it doesn't appear that he knew what I was… he might be a reincarnated Devil." Medea ignored the look she was getting from her husband as she continued speaking, "Not only that, but I felt something… different about him."

"Different, how so?" The man raised an eyebrow.

Medea turned back to her husband, giving him a mysterious smile, "Who knows… only time will tell."

(A Little While Later)

"Is something wrong with your food, Asia-chan?" Naruto asked looking at Asia who was sitting on the other side of the table, staring at her food with a confused look. Mito was sitting next to Asia, also looking at the blond/

"Um… are there any forks and knives around?" Asia asked timidly.

"You don't need stuff like that for this kind of meal." Mito said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Really?" Asia tilted her head in confusion.

"Here's how you eat them, Asia-chan." Naruto said, picking up his burger and began to eat it, "See?"

"I-I never would've guessed they could be eaten like that!" Asia asked, looking amazed, "Amazing! Then I better wash my hands."

Both Naruto and Mito couldn't help but sweatdrop when Asia took out a bottle of holy water from her small pack, it was probably the only thing she had left from her uniform that was still intact. Naruto let out a sigh as he looked at the girl, washing her hands with holy water over something like a hamburger was a little too much.

"If you want to clean your hands, then why don't you use these… they're called disinfectant wipes and they kill germs." Naruto held out a packet of wipes to her, which she accepted and used them to wipe every inch of her hands. When was finished, the nun proudly held up her sparkling hands with a look of pride on her face. "Um… good job…" Naruto said as more sweatdrops reappeared on the back of his head.

Mito blinked a few times before looking down at her own wipes, "I didn't think anyone could get that clean from just a few wipes."

Asia then put her hands together, "Now then, I should pray before the meal… Dear Lord…" After a minute or two Asia had finished her prayer and lifted her burger up to her mouth, after a few second she finally took a bite of her burger. Her eyes widen in delight as she took another bite, "It's so delicious, I've never had anything like this before!"

"I'm glad you like it, well then let's finish our food." Naruto said with a grin, "The quicker we finish up here, the sooner we can go to a place that I bet you'll really like."

"Eh?" Asia blinked a few times with a confused look on her face as she stared at Naruto. Almost twenty minutes later her confusion disappeared as they widened in awe, in front of her was a store that was filled with all sorts of machines and flashing lights, and there were a lot of teens of all ages inside. "Naruto-san, what is this place?"

"This is an arcade center, it's filled will all sorts of video games and other fun stuff." Naruto explained as he turned to the girls. Mito had an excited look on her face, as she always loved playing video games, while Asia had a look of amazement. "So what do you say? Wanna go inside?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, you've got to enjoy the different experiences life gives you." Naruto told her as he held out his hand, Mito was holding onto his other arm with a grin on her face. "Let's go Asia-chan!"

"H-Hai!" Asia replied as a smile grew on her face and she reached up and grabbed Naruto's hand before they went inside.

The small group of three then spent several hours in the arcade center playing all sorts of video games. The siblings introduced Asia to almost every game in the arcade, Mito was very good at shooting games and fighting games, but Asia had managed to beat Mito on the later with her first try, though it was mainly because Naruto was telling her which buttons to push, much to Mito's dismay. The next thing they showed her was a racing game, Asia didn't do too well on that one at first because she kept crashing her car into the walls several times, but eventually she managed to get the hang of it. She was surprised however when Naruto decided to show her the motorcycle racing one next to it, and she was amazed on how good he was at it. Mito then took Asia to a dancing game, which Asia seemed to enjoy a lot as she and Mito danced side-by-side while Naruto watched from behind. One of the last things they did was have some of their pictures taken inside a photo booth.

"Um, Naruto-san?" Asia spoke up as she and Naruto leaned against a wall, they were waiting for Mito while she went to the restroom. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" The older blond looked away from the group of kids playing a fighting game a few feet away and turn to the girl.

"Last night, back at Rias-san's headquarters… you had said that you were not a part of Rias-san's group…" The girl look up at him with a curious expression, "What did you mean by that?"

Naruto look at her for a few seconds before looking ahead once again, "Just that, you remember that thing we were talking about, right? The Evil Pieces."

"That's right, what are they? You both never told me."

"They're what helps make Devils, well reincarnated Devils. You see, many years ago there was a war between three different Factions, it was between the Devils, the Angels, and the Fallen Angels." Asia let out a little gasp at that, a war between all three… it must've been devastating. "The long story short was that each side lost a great number of their own, so the Devils created a method to make more Devils from any species, whether it was human, demon, or any other supernatural being."

"… And that how she was planning to turn me into a Devil?" Asia asked as she tilted her head.

Naruto nodded his head before crossing his arms, "Yeah, you see there are three different classes to being a Devil, and Rias-chan is what's known as a High-class Devil, anyway High-class Devils can create this thing called a Peerage, the usually made up of sixteen people at the most, if you count the person leading the Peerage."

"So what does it mean to be in a Peerage?" If she was going to make a decision tonight, it would be better to know what the results with her options were.

"Well… you become a part of the King's household, and you become a servant to the Peerage's King basically." Naruto answered, but he quickly turned to Asia. "But Rias-chan isn't like that, she sees the members of her Peerage as her family, and people she would do anything to protect."

"I see… Rias-san is a nice person." Asia said as she smiled a bit, in the short time that she knew Naruto and the other Devils, she could definitely say they were completely different from how the people of the church had described them. "And what about you Naruto-san? From the looks of it, you're a reincarnated Devil."

"Yeah, Rias-chan had tried to make me a part of her peerage, but there was an unexpected problem and I ended up being turned into a Devil without being made a servant. And to add onto it I was turned into a completely different type of Devil." Naruto explained, "But even though I wasn't a member, I still became an ally to her Peerage and she started to help me get used to being a Devil."

_'That explains why his wings were a different color than Issei…'_ Asia shook her head before looking up at the blond, "So what are you in those classes you were talking about?"

"All reincarnated Devils automatically become Low-class Devils, even with the power we have. It's possible for us to raise our ranks too, but unless you were born of noble blood like Rias-chan or have some very powerful Devil blood within you, it takes a lot of time for it to happen." Naruto uncrossed his arms and brought a hand up, "My level is still a Low-class, but I'll eventually raise my rank. And I'll get a lot stronger too, I have to if I want to be able to protect everyone."

"Naruto-san… if you don't mind me asking one more thing…" Asia averted her eyes for a moment, making Naruto raise an eyebrow, "Are you and Rias-san… in a relationship?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked before turning his head away. "… No, no we're not…"

"O-oh I see, I'm sorry for asking…" Asia replied as her eyes looked down at the ground. "It's just you two seemed to care about each other so much, and I couldn't help but get that feeling."

"…"

"…"

"… It's not that I don't have feelings for her." Naruto finally spoke up, getting Asia to look up at him. "I know there could definitely be something between us… but as I am now, I don't feel like I would be able to be with her."

"What do you mean?" Asia asked as she turned her body in his direction.

"Rias-chan is a High-class Devil and the heir to the Gremory family, and I'm just a reincarnated Low-class Devil." Naruto placed his hands as his sides as he lean back against the wall, "Even if we were to become a couple, who knows what could happen to either of us, especially since I'm still not tapping into my full power… It almost feels like I'm staring at her back from afar… that's another reason why I want to become stronger and raise my rank as fast as I can, so I can stand by her side." Naruto gave Asia a weak grin, "That must sound pretty pathetic, huh? Stopping myself because of a stupid reason like that… and I don't even know if she truly thinks of me in a romantic way, or just as someone she cares for."

"Not at all!" Asia said back with her voice raised a little higher as she grabbed one of her surrogate brother's hands and held it between her palms. "You want to be with Rias-san so much, and I have faith that it will work out between you two. You're a nice person Naruto-san, and strong too!"

"… Thanks Asia-chan." Naruto replied as he reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "You know, this was the first time I told anyone about that."

The girl smiled up at him, "I see, I'm glad to hear that… and I believe, that when it comes to love… it shouldn't matter what ranking you both are."

"… Yeah… I guess you're right." Naruto said as he smiled back at her.

"Hey Onii-chan, Asia-san, I'm back!" Mito called out as she walked up to them and noticed there position, "Did I miss something?"

Asia looked down at their hands and quickly let go with a blush, "Sorry Naruto-san…"

"It's no problem," Naruto grinned as he turned between her and Mito, "So what do you guys want to do next?"

"How about we go over there next?" Mito pointed towards a giant game with a wheel on top of it.

"Okay, let's go." The male blond said, causing his sister to let out a cheer before hurrying over to the game. As the last two walked over to the game, Naruto turned to Asia. "I hope you've been having fun Asia-chan."

"Hai, I've never had so much fun before!" Asia replied as she smiled up at him, "This has been one of the best days of my life… and I got to have it with a caring big brother and a cute little sister." The girl closed her eyes as she let out a happy sigh.

"Well it's not over yet!" Naruto patted her on the shoulder, "We've still got the rest of the day to enjoy ourselves more."

Asia's smile grew bigger as she nodded her head, "Right, thank you so much for today… Naruto-niisan…"

"… No problem Asia-chan, anytime." Naruto patted her head again.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURG**

"I hope you both enjoyed yourselves." Naruto said as he look over at his sisters, each holding a stuffed animal in their arms. Mito was holding a small orange fox that was called Kitsu, while Asia had a small yellow and black creature named Ratchu in her arms. He had won the two prized from two of the crane games near the exit. At the moment they were walking down a path towards their home, enjoying the peace and quiet, as the road they were walking on was empty, not a person in sight.

"Hai! Thank you for today, Naruto-niisan!" Asia had a bright smile on her face as she held Ratchu closer to her.

"Yeah Onii-chan, today was so much fun." Mito agreed as she swung Kitsu around happily, she had been a little surprised when she first heard Asia call her brother, Naruto-nii-san, but quickly dismissed it as she excitedly though about having an older sister now.

"Good, then we-"

_"Naruto-sama! You need to get away from there, NOW!"_ Saber's voice called out for the first time since they arrived at the shopping district.

_'Saber? Is there…!'_ Naruto narrowed his eyes before grabbing a surprised Asia and Mito before jumping several yards back, just in time as a long dark-pink spear of light crashed into ground where he had been standing, causing a small explosion upon impact. He turned his gaze to the sky where a female figure was descending towards them. "I knew a Fallen Angel would appear sooner or later."

"Fallen Angel?" Mito whispered to herself as she looked up at her brother in confusion.

"Well well, to think you would end up with a Devil… Asia." The woman said as her feet touched the ground, Naruto slowly put his sisters down and moved them behind him. The blond recognized this enemy, she was the woman who pretended to be Issei's girlfriend before killing him.

"Raynare-sama!" Asia exclaimed with a shocked look on her face, one of her hands grabbed onto the back of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto took a quick glance at Asia before turning back to the Fallen Angel with a smirk, "… So it's Raynare, huh? I figured that name you had used before was a fake, it was way too cute for someone like you… Yuuma Amano."

"Oh, so you know about that name." Raynare replied with an amused look. "Since you know who I am, why don't you just give me the nun and I'll let you leave… maybe."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline," Naruto released some of his power. "Asia isn't going anywhere, especially not with you… Fallen Angel."

"Do you really want to fight me Devil?" The woman asked as she placed a hand on her hip, shifting her body on one leg. "Asia is a useful piece to my plans, and I won't be leaving without her."

"Devil? Fallen Angel? What are you both talking about Onii-chan?" Mito spoke up, making Naruto's eyes widen as he remembered that Mito was with them. He slowly turned his head to look at the younger girl, "I don't understand…"

"Oh, so you don't know, little girl? Then let me tell you, your _Onii-chan_ here is a Devil. And unfortunately… I will have to kill you, no witnesses allowed." Raynare had an evil grin on her face, enjoying the look Naruto shot at her. "Aaaww, what's a matter Devil?"

"I suggest you shut that mouth of yours while you still have it." Naruto growl as he reached behind his back and grabbed the sword hilt he had out under his shirt before bringing it in front of him. Charging his energy into the hilt, a golden blade once again appeared, and Naruto's wings quickly appeared behind him.

Raynare took a step back in shock as she watch Naruto being surrounded in light magic, "That shouldn't be impossible… a Devil using the power of light, it should be burning you apart!"

"I'm an exception, I am completely immune to light and holy objects." Naruto said as he shifted his position, "Now then… I believe you just threatened my little sister."

"… It doesn't matter, even if light doesn't hurt you, I can still kill you!" Raynare said as she summoned two spears. Just as she was about to throw them, a voice called out.

"Enough Raynare." Everyone turned to towards the voice and Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Abazeth land a few feet behind Raynare. "I recall telling you that you could come with me to retrieve your little nun, but the Devil was mine to kill."

"Abazeth-sama is here as well?!" Asia had tightened her grip on Naruto.

"Who is he?" Mito stared at the man.

Raynare was visibly shaking as she stared at Abazeth, her spears disappearing as he got closer to her. "My apologize Abaz-" The female Fallen Angel was cut off as the four-winged man back-handed her, sending her crashing into the floor.

"Learn your place, wench." Abazeth gave the girl an icy-stare as his powerful aura surrounded him, his head turned towards Naruto and the others, his gaze went down to the sword in his hand. 'It seems you've gotten stronger Naruto Uzumaki, and an interesting little toy too."

"So that's… Naruto Uzumaki… and that girl must be Mito Uzumaki." Raynare looked between all three teens, all of their targets were standing in front of them.

"Yeah, I took it from one of your exorcists," Naruto replied as he raised his sword. "Now why are you here?"

"Didn't you listen to what I told you several nights ago? Our battle will come… a lot sooner than you think." Abazeth smirked as he raised his hand and summoned a large amount of light weapons, "And I'll be taking the nun as well."

"Not going to happen!" Naruto shouted back before turning to the girls behind him, "Listen, I need you two to get to safety. I can't fight and protect you both at the same time, especially when fighting these two." Asia was looking at him in surprise before hesitantly nodding her head, but Mito showed no reaction. "Mito, listen to me! You have to get out of here!"

The girl recoiled and snapped her head to look up at her brother, he's never said her name without chan before. Naruto looked down at Mito and noticed her eyes were looking up at him, hints of fear present in her eyes. His eyes narrowed a little as he stared down at his sister before turning away from her, but if one were to look closely at his hand, it could be seen trembling a little. Asia looked between the siblings before placing a hand on Mito's shoulder, "Mito-san, we need to move back." Mito looked up at the blonde before slowly nodding her head, and the two quickly retreated back.

When Naruto sensed that the two had made it to a safe area, he called out to Saber, _'Keep an eye on them Saber.'_

_"But Naruto-sama, if I leave you alone, then you won't be able to-"_

_'THAT DOESN'T MATTER SABER LILY, I NEED YOU TO WATCH OVER THEM!'_ Saber was surprised at Naruto's tone, even though he was angry, it seemed… off somehow. _'Do you understand me?'_

_"… Yes, I will do my best… but remember I won't be able to do anything besides lead them along. Even if… you lose."_ Saber and Naruto were quiet for a moment before Naruto nodded his head.

"That's fine… I'm counting on you." Naruto muttered as he raised the sword up again. "… I'm surprised you waited for me like this."

"It would've been boring to just kill you when you're not even paying attention." Abazeth smirked as more weapons appeared around him, Raynare was several steps back, watching with her arms crossed. "Now then, let's get started!" With a snap of his fingers, all the weapons of light started firing at Naruto.

Naruto raised his other hand and summoned a second sword, this one completely made out of light. Charging forward, he knocked away several of the weapons while dodging a few others, this was much harder than when they first fault the first time. No doubt Abazeth had been holding back a lot that time, especially with Naruto being a human at the time. The blond didn't have any more time to think as a spear went right through his side and caused a large amount blood to spill, making him flinch a bit before quickly regaining his baring and took a giant leap back to dodge a giant sword coming down. Taking a glance down at his already healing wound, Naruto gritted his teeth, something was wrong with him, he wasn't usually this slow and distracted.

"That's an interesting healing ability, it reminds me of what I've read about the Phenex clan." Abazeth mused as he summoned more weapons, "Let's just see how well you heal after being skewered!" Once again the weapons were fired at Naruto, who continued use his swords to deflect the attacks as fast as he could, but he was unable to react in time as a sword from behind him pierced through his arm and made him lose his grip on his sword of light. The barrage of weapons continued to connect as they stabbed him in the legs, his arms, and even his chest. One last spear pierced him through the heart, he could feel his body fall forward and hit the ground. And as he lied there, he could hear Mito's voice.

"ONII-CHAAAAANN!" Mito cried out as she ran over to Naruto's side, she had managed to run back to where her brother had been fighting, only to see him fall to the ground. "Onii-chan, please be okay! You have to be!"

"Mi… to… What are… you doing here?" Naruto gasped out as he looked up at his sister's teary face. "I… told you… and Asia… to run…"

"Baka Onii-chan! How can I leave you?" Mito cried out as she raised her brother's head, "You're my big brother."

"Mito-san, Naruto-niisan!" Asia called out as she ran to their side, her rings already out. "Don't worry, I'll heal you-" She was pulled away from Naruto by Raynare, who had an evil smirk on her face.

"Nice for you to return, Asia." Raynare said as she brought a hand under Asia's chin, "Now why don't you be a good girl and return with us."

"N-No, I refuse to be a part of your plans. I'd rather… I'd rather become a Devil myself then help you kill innocent people." Asia exclaimed before she was slapped across the face.

"Such a tongue on you, maybe I should rip it out. After all, I only need your power." Raynare said as she grabbed Asia by her long hair, giving it a pull making Asia cry out in pain.

"Let her go… you bitch." Naruto growled as he tried to raise himself up, but was stopped as Abazeth appeared above him and slammed his foot on his back, right on top of Naruto's wound, making him crash into the ground with a painfilled shout. "ARGH… Damn you… Abazeth…"

"None of that Naruto Uzumaki, weak trash like you has no right to speak." The blue-haired man smirked as he pressed his foot down, making Naruto grunt again, "I am really disappointed, I really thought you would give me a challenge." Abazeth suddenly felt something tackle into his side, but he didn't budge an inch.

Looking down, he saw Mito glaring up at him with tearful eyes, "Leave my Onii-chan alone!"

The smirk on Abazeth's face grew darker as he suddenly reached down and grabbed Mito by the throat, lifting her up to his eye level. "And what are you going to do? After all, I plan on killing you and your brother… maybe I should start with you first, that way I can enjoy the look on his face as the life leaves your e-" He was cut off as a large pressure suddenly pressed down on him, he looked down and saw Naruto being surrounded by a powerful aura, however it wasn't his usual golden, this one was black with hints of purple and red.

"Let… My…SISTERS… GO!" Naruto snapped his head up to look at the Fallen Angels, his eyes blood-red and full of bloodlust. Abazeth's own eyes widened as he jumped back, just in time to dodge the large beam of energy that shot off Naruto's body.

Landing a few feet away with Raynare by his side, he turned to look at the girl. "Raynare, take these two back to the church. You can do whatever you want with the nun, but leave Mito Uzumaki alone, I will decide what to do with her."

"Hai Abazeth-sama!" Raynare nodded her head before taking the struggling Mito away from Abazeth before wrapping her wings around her and the other two, "It's time we returned, we have to prepare for the ceremony tonight!"

"Let go of us!" Asia cried out as she and Mito thrashed around in the Fallen Angel's arms. "We don't want to go!"

"Onii-chan!" Mito reached out for her brother.

"Mito-chan, Asia-chan… Give them back!" Naruto shouted as he tried to run towards them, but his wound was affecting him. While most of his wounds would normally heal in an instant, having several fatal wounds took a little longer if he didn't give his body time. Reaching out to them, Naruto could only watch as Raynare disappeared with his sisters. "ASIA, MITO!" The dark energy around Naruto grew as he turned his gaze to Abazeth, who had a giant grin on his face.

"Now this is what I wanted to face!" Abazeth laughed as he created several more weapons. "Let's see how you do this time, Uzumaki!" Before either could move, a large bolt of lightning struck down between them, making Abazeth jump back to avoid damage. "What the hell? Who did that?"

"Ara ara… I believe this battle is finished, Fallen Angel." A voice called out from behind Naruto, both males turned around to see Akeno walking up to them with her eyes closed and a hard smile on her face. "Unless you want to receive some punishment, then I will be happy to oblige."

"Who the hell are you?" Abazeth questioned as he glared at the woman who would dare interrupt his fight. But as he stared at Akeno, he couldn't shake the feeling he knew her from somewhere, there was something familiar about her.

"… Akeno… what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he looked back at his fellow Devil, wondering why she was here.

Akeno flashed Naruto a quick smile before turning back to look at Abazeth, "Buchou had asked me to retrieve you and Asia-san around this time, so we could make sure she arrived at our headquarters safely… unfortunately I was too late to help you stop them."

"… Woman." Abazeth called out to Akeno, "Tell me… is your last name Himejima?"

"Why yes it is. And how do you know who I am?"

Abazeth started to snicker, "There's plenty I know about you… You're _his_ daughter, after all." As soon as the word left his mouth, Naruto could see Akeno's body freeze up before her facial expression went cold and rage filled her eyes. Lightning surrounded her and multiple bolt headed towards the Fallen Angel, who smirked as his wings covered him and he transported away, leaving a few black feathers behind. But even though his body disappeared from their sight, Abazeth's voice could be heard, "I'LL BE TAKING MY LEAVE! NARUTO UZUMAKI, IF YOU WANT YOU SISTERS BACK, I SUGGEST YOU COME TO THE CHURCH TONIGHT! OTHERWISE THE ONLY THING YOU'LL FIND ARE TWO CORPSES… AND UNLESS YOU COME WITH YOUR FULL POWER, YOU'LL BECOME THE THIRD! BWHAHAHAHA!

Naruto and Akeno watched the feathers fall to the ground, before the blond's body started to sway and falling forward. Akeno barely had time to catch him before his body made contact with the ground, she could see the energy surrounding him disappear as Naruto started to lose consciousness. She quickly summoned a magical circle and lifted Naruto up with one of his arms around her neck, as the two made it into the circle and it started to glow, Naruto's vision went dark, with only one thought going through his mind.

_"I will save you both… I SWEAR!"_

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNURG**

_Chapter six is finished and number seven is on its way. Like always be sure to leave some nice reviews, but remember that all flames and insults will be ignored, so don't bother writing them. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and I hope to see you again._

_Before anyone sends any hate reviews and such, I want you guys to remember that Naruto wasn't able to use his true powers, and he still is subconsciously holding himself back. And he was fighting someone who is several times stronger than many of the other Fallen Angels in this arc put together and a lot stronger than he was at the moment. _

_And so everyone understands, Naruto's Peerage will have ten people total including him. _

**_King:_**_ Naruto_

**_Queen:_**_ XXXXXX_

**_Rook:_**_ **1. **XXXXXXX **2. **XXXXXXXX_

**_Knight:_**_ **1. **XXXXXX **2.** XXXXXXX_

**_Bishop: 1._**_ XXXXX **2.** XXXXX_

**_Pawn: 1. _**_XXXXXX **2.** XXXXXXXX_

_Until Next Time!_


	7. Rescue Mission

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or High School DxD, unfortunately. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto andIchiei Ishibumirespectively. I also don't own any other anime or video games, its characters, names, or abilities that might appear in this story. And so, without delay… Sit back, relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking: "A true king stands with their men."

People thinking: _'I will live in the now, not the past.'_

Creatures/Weapons speaking: _"__**With this blood**__/I vow to win."_

Creatures/Weapons thinking: _'__**To fight is to live/**__And to live is to fight'_

_Techniques: __**"**_Shatter to pieces!_**"**_

**Chapter 7 – Rescue Mission****  
**

"I can't believe… Naruto-sempai was beaten like that." Issei muttered from his spot on one of the couches.

As soon as Akeno had appeared with an unconscious Naruto, Rias immediately went to the blond's side and checked him for injures. Most of his wounds were already starting to heal, but the wound in his chest was taking much longer, the red-head had Koneko help her bring Naruto into the next room where he could rest. Koneko soon returned to the room, but Rias had stayed in the room, most likely to speed up Naruto's recovery. It's been over two hours since then, and everyone else in the Clubroom waited quietly to hear the current condition of their injured friend. Akeno was silently sitting next to Issei while Koneko and Kiba were sitting on the couch across from them, Kiba was holding one of his swords while Koneko stared at the untouched donut on her plate.

"I agree, to think a Fallen Angel could deal so much damage…" Kiba replied as his grip tightened.

Akeno let out a sigh, "The Fallen Angel he was fighting was much stronger than the ones we've fought before. This one not only has another pair of wings, he can summon hundreds of light-based weapons at once, and with the limited power Naruto could use while in a public area like that…" The rest didn't need to be said.

"… And now they have Asia-san and Mito…" Koneko pointed out.

The sound of the door opening caught everyone's attention making them turn to see Rias walking into the room with a troubled look on her face, she silently closed the door before walking up to the group.

"Buchou… how is he?" Issei asked as the red-head walked passed her Peerage and made it to her desk.

"He's finished healing, but still unconscious." Rias answered as she sat down in her seat, making it tilt as she leaned back against it, "There's nothing we can do now beside wait."

'But what about Asia and Mito, they were taken by the Fallen Angels!" Issei exclaimed as he shot out of his seat, "We can't leave th-"

"I'm already aware of that Issei." Rias interrupted with a hard tone, catching the brunette of guard. He's gaze went down to her hands, which were clenched so tightly her knuckles were pale white and her hands shaking. "But we need to think of a plan instead of charging in. It's because they have both of them that we need to do this properly."

"I… I understand Buchou, I'm sorry." Issei's head bowed a bit before he fell back into his seat. Of course Rias would be one of the ones most affected by this, she was closer to Naruto and Mito than anyone else in the room.

"It's alright," Rias leaned forward on her desk, placing her hands together in front of her mouth with her fingers interlocked. "Now then… from what I suspect, they're planning to take Asia's Sacred Gear from her, most likely using a special method of sorts. To remove a Sacred Gear like hers it take a lot of time preparation, meaning that if the message Abazeth had left Akeno and Naruto-kun holds true, then we will most likely have until midnight to save Asia. They will most likely try to kill Mito around the same time as well."

"Then what should we do Buchou?" Kiba asked.

"… Will they be at the same area?" Koneko spoke up, her expression never changing as she finally reached down and picked up the donut.

"Hmm…" Rias closed her eyes in thought. The petite girl's question did bring up a good point, there was no proof that Mito was being held in the same place Asia was. The only thing they had to go on was that the two were at the church, but the area surrounding it was pretty big, meaning Mito could either be in the exact same place as their nun friend or somewhere completely different.

"Maybe I can help you guys." A voice spoke up from the entrance, making everyone turn to see Arcueid standing there with her arms crossed and a serious expression on her face… until it dropped a second later and she gave them a wave, "Yahoo!"

(Meanwhile)

In the next room over Naruto was resting in the bed, bandages wrapped around his chest. The blond's face scrunch up as little as his body shifted in the bed, azure eyes slowly opened to see a familiar brown ceiling. He slowly lifted his body from the soft mattress and got into a sitting position, the blanket that had been covering him fell to show that is shirt had been removed and bandages were securely wrapped around his torso. One of his hands reached up to the bandages around his torso before gripping them tightly.

"So… Akeno managed to bring me to the Club Building." Naruto said to no one before his body started to tremble. Memories of the pathetic excuse for a battle that he had with Abazeth flashed through his mind. "… Damn it!" He raised his other hand and clenched it into a fist before slamming it into the mattress.

_"… You're awake, Naruto-sama. I'm glad…"_ He turned his head to see Saber sitting on the counter near the bed, sitting in a seiza position. The tiny girl lowered the upper half of her body and bowed to Naruto, _"My deepest apologizes, it was because of me that you lost to Abazeth and Mito-san and Asia-san were taken."_

"Raise you head Saber, it's my fault not yours." Naruto replied as he looked back down at the sheets that covered him. Shaking his head he moved his feet over the edge of the bed and stood off the bed. Reach his hand up to his bandages again, he tore it off with a strong pull. Looking down at his chest, he saw that the giant wound that had gone right through his chest was completely gone, "Your healing power is incredible, and it was able to not only keep me alive even when my heart was pierced through, but heal it completely…"

"_Naruto-sama?"_ Saber looked up in confusion and was surprised when she saw he was standing and removing his bandages, _"What are you doing?!"_

"Right now, Mito-chan and Asia-chan are in the hands of those Fallen Angels." Naruto noticed his shirt laying on the chair next to the counter Saber was sitting on, moving over to pick it up when he saw it was full of holes. "… I need to rescue them."

"_But you still haven't reached full pow-"_

"That doesn't matter!" Naruto exclaimed as he turned to look at Saber, "It's my job as an older brother to protect them… And I did nothing as they were taken! How am I supposed to stand back and worry about such things when I know they're in danger?!" Naruto's flashed red and his power swirled around him.

"…_Naruto-sama…"_ Saber muttered, looking up at her master with a surprised look.

"… It doesn't matter whether or not I'm at full power or half power, whether I'm the strongest or the weakest… I will save them, I swear on my life!" Naruto stared down at his clenched hand before looking back at Saber. "Saber, will you help me?"

Saber stared at him for not even a second before nodding her head, _"Of course, I will follow you to my last breath. You are my master and friend."_

"Thank you," Naruto nodded his head before turning away from her and created a small magic circle above his hand, summoning a shirt from his house. Quickly putting it on he started to make his way out of the room. "Let's go Saber!"

"_Hai, Naruto-sama!"_ Saber extended her wings outward and flew to his side.

But as he reached a hand out to the door, a voice called out from behind him. "You definitely have the determination to charge in, but you lack the power needed to defeat that Fallen Angel."

Naruto's body froze up for a second before he turned around and saw a dark orange-red magical circle glowing behind him and saw a woman standing there with a hand on her hip. She was a very beautiful woman who appeared to be in her early to mid-twenties, but Naruto had a feeling she was much older than she appeared. The woman had long, and strangely familiar, red-hair that was made into a high-ponytail that reached down to her lower back, her eyes were a crimson-red. She was wearing a long red dress with a large orange stripe in the front, which was framed by smaller black stripes. The dress also had long black sleeves that extended to her wrists, multiple red diamond-shaped patterns following it down.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, his guard up almost instantly. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

"No need to get so defensive, young man." The woman said with a smile as she stepped out of the circle and walked up to him. Naruto only managed to take a step back before she appeared in front of him in an instant, catching him by surprise as she raised a hand up to under his chin. "Hmm… To think you would become a Devil after all."

"What do you mean by that?!" Naruto questioned as he let his magic flow around him, but to his surprise it wasn't just the golden light he usually had, there was also the same dark energy that he had emitted earlier. "What the?"

The woman let out a giggle as continued to hold onto his chin, ignoring the golden and dark auras surrounding him, "It looks like that battle you had earlier awakened your original magical properties."

"My original… properties?" Naruto slowly and hesitantly dismissed his magic. It was obvious that this woman was very strong, seeing as she could be in full contact with his Light magic and not be effected by it. And the fact that she didn't attack him as soon as she entered the room was something to go on as well, because there was no doubt in his mind that if she had wanted to, she could have made him a smear on the wall in an instant. "What does that mean?"

"Your powers over light, it was given to you by a Holy Artifact, that little girl over there to be exact." Her gaze shifted to Saber, who was stared back at her with a cool expression, before going back to Naruto. "It is an amazing power for a Devil to have, but tell me… do you really believe that is the only magic you have? There is a second power within you, one that was passed down through several generations and that has been inside you since you were born."

"Generations… you're talking about that ancestor of mine, the reason those Fallen Angels have targeted Mito-chan and I!" Naruto growled as he finally pushed the woman's hand away, "Who the hell is this guy anyway? To be so dangerous that his descendants are targeted for having his blood."

The woman stared at Naruto for a few moments before letting out a sigh, "Very well, if you truly want to know then I will tell you…" Crossing her arms under her large chest, her eyes stared directly into Naruto's. "Your ancestor was once one of the four Devils the ruled over the Underworld, before he died in the Great War. Before his death, he was the leader and most powerful of the Previous Four Great Satans."

"Wait a minute," Naruto's eyes widened as he recalled what both Saber and Rias had told him about the Old Satans. "You're telling me that I'm…"

"Yes, you and Mito are descendants of Lucifer, his great-grandchildren to be precise."

"I'm the descendant… of a Devil? That's the reason why Mito and I were targeted…" Naruto clenched his fists as he narrowed his eyes again, "Tell me, who are you? How could you know something like that?"

Letting out a laugh, the woman gave him a smile. "There's no reason I wouldn't know about you two, Naruto-kun. I am the reason you both are alive in this day and age after all."

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"… I suppose it's not an impossible for you to not know who I am, after all both Kushina and I had decided I would not interfere in either of your lives until you both awakened your powers." The woman tilted her head to the side and gave him a warm (and very familiar) smile. "We both wanted you two to enjoy your normal lives before becoming a part of our world."

"My mother…!?" Naruto took a step back in surprise, now he knew why her hair was so familiar, it was the same color as his mother and sister. Unlike Rias' blood-red hair, their hair color was a vibrant red. If what this woman just said was right, then that means, "Wait a minute, does this mean you're my-?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kaguya Uzumaki Lucifer." She brought a hand out to him, still smiling at him the entire time. "It's nice to finally meet you, my handsome grandson."

"Grandmother… so this means, I really am a Devil…"

"Half-Devil to be precise, your mother is a pure-blooded Devil while your father is a human." Kaguya explained as Naruto took a step back, "Well that was what you were before the Gremory heir tried to use her Evil Piece on you. Right now, you could say you're a full Devil, but at the same time you are not a complete one."

"Complete? What does that mean?" Naruto crossed his arms as Saber moved to sit on his shoulder, unleashing his golden wings. "I may not be a member of a Peerage, but I'm still a Devil. My wings and powers are proof of that."

Kaguya looked at the wings with a fascinated expression before speaking, "So you're wings are a different color as well. I must say, you've really become a unique type of Devil…however," The woman released her own wings, but to Naruto's shock, there were fourteen black Devil wings coming out of her back. "You still aren't close to reaching your true power."

"How can you have so many? I thought only Angels and Fallen Angels could have more than one set of wings!?" Naruto asked as he examined the wings behind her. Saber stared in amazement, in all her years she had never seen a Devil with so many wings before, Angels yes, Fallen Angels yes, but never a Devil.

"Yes, I am a pureblood Devil, and daughter to Lucifer." Kaguya placed a hand on her hip, "You see, all those that have the Lucifer bloodline flowing through their veins will have more than one set of wings. This is how Devils can know that we are part of the Lucifer Clan. Also, the more wings that a Devil has represents the how powerful they are, and as you can see I have seven sets."

Naruto stared at his grandmother's wing in amazement before shaking his head. "So how come I only have one set, I know I'm not that weak?"

"Like I said before, you may have awakened as a Devil, but you haven't truly become one yet." Kaguya replied before giving Naruto a hard look, "And if you go to fight the Fallen Angels the way you are now... you will die."

Naruto's fist clenched as he narrowed his eyes at the woman, he was quiet for a minute. "... Is that all you came to say?" Kaguya said nothing at that, while Saber turn to look at her master. "I already know that I'm not at my full power, but even then, I'll fight to save my sisters."

Watching her grandson turn away from her, Kaguya called out to him. "... Naruto-kun..."

"… And while I know that you guys were only trying to protect us, it's because you didn't tell us the truth that things have gotten like this." Naruto spoke up as he started walking to the door again, "Knowing the truth now doesn't really help us with this situation."

As he grabbed onto the handle, Kaguya spoke up again, "It will if you truly desire to become a complete Devil, to access your true power. That is why I'm here after all."

Pausing mid-turn, Naruto looked back at the redhead. "… What are you talking about?"

"Using my magic and the blood connection between us, I can finish the process and turn you into a Pureblooded Devil like I am thanks to a certain spell, and when that happens you will become my heir. It was the original way that I was going to turn you and your sister when you were ready." Kaguya explained with a serious look, "But if you decide to do this then you can never go back, your path as a Pureblood will be set and you will be exp-"

"That's fine." Naruto interrupted as he turned his body around completely, "Make me a Pureblood Devil and unlock my powers."

"_Naruto-sama! You didn't let her finish!"_ Saber exclaimed as she jumped off his shoulder and flew in front of his face, _"This isn't something you can decide so quickly."_

"… Saber Lily, you already know that I made up my mind to become as strong as I can so I could protect the people closest to me. Fighting against someone like Abazeth, or anyone else that are even stronger than him, I can't afford for that kind of battle to happen again!" Naruto closed his eyes while bringing a clenched fist up, thinking back to how weak and pathetic he was, before snapping his eyes open and looking at Saber with a determined look. "If the chance to get stronger is right in front of me, I can't turn away from it because of fear. You said during our fight with Arcueid that you will stay by my side no matter what, you meant that didn't you?"

Saber was quiet as she stared into Naruto's eyes before nodding her head, _"… Of course I did, I swear on my honor as a knight!"_

"Thank you, Saber." Naruto said with a smile before looking at Kaguya, "Alright, so how do we do this?"

Kaguya nodded her head before creating a magical circle around her, Naruto noticed the symbol inside the orange circle was a spiral with four sharp, slightly curved points, this must be the symbol for Lucifer. "It is a simple process. The first thing we must do is exchange blood, this will strengthen the connection between you and the Devil blood of our clan. Then I cast a spell that not only marks you as my heir, but it also will turn you into a Pureblood Devil and release all the power you were holding back."

"I see, that does sound simple… if you don't mind me asking this out of curiosity, what will happen to my class and all that other stuff." Naruto asked as he remembered what Rias had told him about Purebloods and heirs to Devil Families.

"I am sure you already know, any heirs or heiresses of a family must be a High-class Devil. With the power you will gain, as well as the ranking from becoming the heir to the Lucifer Clan, you will be on the same class as any other Devil with such responsibilities." Kaguya explained as she summoned a small dagger, "Do you have any other questions before we begin?"

"Just two… the first one is what would happen if the others come inside right in the middle of this?" Naruto questioned as he thought about what she had said.

"They won't detected what is happening, I created a small barrier around us." Kaguya replied while motioning to the ceiling where a Lucifer symbol was resting, "It will dismiss itself as soon as my spell is cast. What is your second question?"

"How long will it take?" Naruto asked.

"Since you are going to go to the church to save Mito-chan and this Asia girl, I am going to have to speed up the process and have you become a Pureblood and release your power all at once." Kaguya said as Naruto walked into the circle, leaving Saber to float outside the circle with a small look of concern on her face, and stopped in front of you, "I will not lie, you will feel some pain when that happens."

"That's fine, I'm ready." Naruto said as he held his hand out to his grandmother. "Let's get this thing started."

Kaguya nodded her head before bringing the dagger to Naruto's hand, making the blond flinch a bit as she cut across his palm, after making sure it didn't heal itself the female Devil raised her own hand and did the same to her palm. The two brought their bloody hands together and their blood mixed, a few bloods falling onto the circle below them and caused it to glow brighter. **"Blood of my blood, Child of my child… May our bloodline remain united and strong."** Their hands glowed a dark orange for a second before the blood evaporated around them, Kaguya nodded her head and took a few steps back until she was out of the circle and standing next to Saber, extending her hand outward. "Okay, the first part is done. And now…** Here my words, as the Head of the Lucifer Clan. I, Kaguya Uzumaki Lucifer, name my grandson, Naruto Uzumaki, as my heir and the future Head. With my blood circling through your veins I rename you, Naruto Uzumaki Lucifer! Be reborn as my heir and lead our family towards the future!"**

The circle around Naruto started to glow even brighter as its energy lifted from the Clan symbol and entered Naruto's body, the blond gritted his teeth in pain as his body felt like it was burning. This way a lot different from when he became a Devil through Rias' attempt, it felt like his blood was boiling and he had a sharp pain going up his spine… That's when he felt it, like a switch being turned energy suddenly burst out of his body and covered the room, blocking Saber from seeing her master.

"_NARUTO-SAMA!?"_

(Underworld: Gremory Estate)

A silver-haired woman was walking down a hallway when she suddenly came to a stop, turning her head to one of the windows near her.

"Grayfia-chan? Are you okay?" A red-haired man asked as he noticed the woman had stopped walking with him to their destination. When the woman didn't reply, the man called out to her again. "Grayfia-chan!"

That caught her attention as she turned to look at him, "My apologize Sirzechs-sama, is something wrong?"

"Wow, you were out… That's not nice, ignoring your awesome and loveable husband like tha-AH!" He was cut off from speaking as she pulled his cheek.

"Please refrain from speaking like that while I am working, Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia said as she continued to pull her husband's cheek, mentally wondering to herself what she had just sensed for a brief moment, it was somehow familiar to her.

(Unknown Area)

A male figure wearing a silver robe with detailed accessories perked his head up, he could sense something strangely familiar for a second before it disappeared. Shaking his head the cloaked figure turned around and disappeared into the shadows.

(Underworld: Grigori Headquarters)

A young man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes was seen walking down a path with his hands in his pockets, on his way to give his mission report to his leader. The man stopped walking and blinked a few times, a strange feeling went through his body. _'… What the hell?'_ The man thought before bringing a hand up to his chest, a few seconds later he lowered his hand and shook his head before continuing his way, _'Whatever, it's gone now… Maybe I can talk to Azazel about getting another mission, I need to fight someone strong.'_

(Kuoh Academy's Student Council Room)

Sona was sitting at her desk, finishing up the paperwork she had been working on involving both the Student Council and her Peerage. Just like Rias, she had just added a new member to her Peerage. He was currently out passing flyers with another member, while other members of her Peerage were handling their requests. Now that she thought about it, maybe she should stop by the Occult Research Club in a week or so- Her thought halted as she sensed a powerful aura appear out of nowhere. It was incredibly high, and it was coming from the Old School Building where Rias and her Peerage were located, however this power did not belong to any of them. Though it wasn't as strong the last time she felt it, she had sense this power before and knew who it belonged to.

Turning her chair a bit to face the window, Sona's gaze went to the building that resided in the large area of trees. Curiosity peeking as she knew that Naruto was powerful, but he wasn't able to access it… but what she was currently sensing was above both Rias and her levels. "… Naruto-san…"

(Occult Clubroom)

"… So they are keeping Asia-san underneath the church, where they will be holding the ceremony. And Mito-chan is in the old area behind it," Rias said as Arcueid finished telling them what was happening. "So the two of them ARE in different areas…"

"So what do we do, Buchou?" Issei asked as he turned from the Vampire to look at his King.

"Hmmm…" Rias closed her eyes for a second before slowly opening them again, "We'll most likely need to divide ourselves in two groups, and the first group goes to rescue Asia-san while the other goes after Mito-chan. Since the bigger threat is Abazeth, Akeno and I wil-" She was cut off as everyone felt a strong pressure build on top of them, Issei was having the most trouble handling the huge amount of power covering the room, though he was still able to keep himself up and breathe, while Akeno, Kiba and Koneko seemed to only have slight issues. The only ones who were completely fine were Arcueid and Rias, who almost jumped out of her seat as she recognized the power she was feeling. "This power, it belongs to Naruto-kun… he's awake!"

"But since when was Naruto-sempai this strong?!" Kiba asked as he stood up from his seat.

"His powers must've fully released themselves… We should go see him, Bu-" A red blur went right passed her and out the door into the hallway to enter the next room. "Chou…. There she goes…fufufu." The raven-haired girl laughed into her hand before she and the others followed after Rias.

When they caught up with her, she had the doors wide open and was staring inside with a look of surprise on her face. They joined her and looked inside themselves with shocked expressions as they saw Naruto standing in the center of an orange magical circle with golden light magic and darkness magic swirling around him, but what caught their attention the most was the eight golden bat-wings stretched out from his back. A few feet away from him, Saber and a red-headed woman were watching Naruto in silence.

"N-Naruto-kun." Rias called out, making the blond turn his head to look at her, revealing crimson-red eyes staring into her blue-green ones. "A-Are you alright?"

"I'm better than alright," Naruto grinned as he looked at the buxom girl. "I feel incredible!"

"But how do you have so many wings?!" Rias asked before she started walking up to him. Naruto quickly dismissed the magic circling around him as she got close, "And your power… you've finally obtained it."

"Yes, the spell was a success." Everyone turned to the red-headed woman, who crossed her arms under her breasts, making Issei grow a perverted expression as her chest bounced a little. "Now you have truly become a Devil, Naruto-kun."

"… Who are you?" Rias question with narrow eyes as she faced the woman, "I don't recall inviting you into my headquarters."

"That's because you didn't, I entered into the building with my power. The barrier you placed over the building is very strong, but not enough for someone like me." Kaguya said cheerfully before moving her head towards the others, "It's been a while Arcueid."

"Yeah, it has Kaguya, a century or two I think. I'm glad to see you're doing fine." Arcueid smiled at the woman, everyone look between the two with confused looks. It seemed the two knew each other.

"So does this mean you knew all along Arcueid, about me and my family?" Naruto dismissed his wings as he stared at his Vampire friend, who nodded her head. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place to, besides I had a feeling Kaguya would make her appearance sooner or later, so I kept quiet about it." Arcueid admitted. Naruto was quiet for a few moments before nodding his head, he couldn't really be angry with the girl, like she said, his grandmother was the one who was better suited for this.

"Alright, before we get off track…" Rias interrupted as she turned to Naruto. "Who is this woman Naruto-kun, and what did she mean by a spell?"

"Rias-chan… this is my grandmother, she's a Devil." That threw everyone for a loop as they looked at the young woman, who gave them a kind smile and a wave. "She's came here to unlock my powers."

"G-grandmother?!" Issei exclaimed as stared at the beautiful woman with a look of disbelief.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of my grandson." Kaguya looked at everyone in the room before stopping at Rias, "… You're the sister to the current Lucifer, correct?"

"Yes I am, ma'am." The younger red-head nodded her head, many thoughts going through her head as she stared at the woman, whose power was incredibly high, more than likely the same level as her brother. "My name is Rias Gremory."

"… It's funny, the sister to the current Lucifer is involved with the great-grandson of the first." Kaguya said as she brought a hand up to her face with a giggle.

That caught Kiba's attention before he spoke up, "Um, excuse me? Did you just say… great-grandson?"

Kaguya nodded her head, "Yes I did, Naruto-kun and Mito-chan received their Devil blood from their mother, who in return received it from me. I am Kaguya Uzumaki Lucifer, daughter of Lucifer and the head of the clan." Rias and the other stared at her in amazement.

"So that spell you were talking about before…" Akeno began to say, recalling what the woman had said earlier.

"It was to name Naruto-kun as my heir." Kaguya finished with a smile. "The spell also remade his body and turned him into a Pureblood Devil."

"So that means you're now an heir to a Devil family, meaning you are no longer a Low-class Devil." Rias deduce as she studied Naruto's form, aside from his eyes turning red there wasn't any other major changes. "You are on the same class as I am."

"… Yeah, but we'll talk about it later. Right now we need to go save Asia-chan and Mito-chan." Naruto replied, turning his head to look at the red-head. "I'm guessing you already know what the situation is?"

Rais nodded her head as she crossed her arms under her chest, "Of course, we already have a plan on what to do and now that you're awake, we can get moving."

Naruto grew a smirk, "Perfect. Then let's kick some ass."

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNURG**

"What an intense killing intent." Issei said as he stared at the entrance of the old church from behind one of the trees, with him were Kiba, who was behind a tree next to him, Koneko who was kneeling behind a bush, and Arcueid, who was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, there must be a lot of priests inside." Kiba agreed with a smile.

Arcueid tilted her head to the side, a bored look on her face "It's not that bad, I've felt a lot worse."

Issei turned to look at her with a sweatdrop, "… I don't want to know what you've gone up against." Shaking his head a bit, Issei thought back to what Rias had said to him earlier when she was explaining her plan to everyone.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Arcueid, you four will be the first group. This means you four will go into the church to rescue Asia-san, be on your guard while you are inside." Rias said as she looked at everyone in the main Clubroom, Kaguya had left a few minutes ago after telling Naruto that she would see him again after they finished their mission.**_

"_**Hai Buchou," Issei did a salute.**_

"_**You can count on us." Kiba replied as he adjusted the sword at his waist, while Koneko just nodded her head.**_

"_**Why am I going with them?" Arcueid asked with a small frown, she didn't mind helping them out, but she'd rather be with Naruto and watch his battle with Abazeth.**_

_**Naruto was the one to answer, already figuring out what Rias had in mind. "We need someone powerful with the group, in case something goes wrong and they can't reach Asia-chan. With your speed and power, you are the perfect choice to help get her out of there safely while Issei and the others hold them off."**_

"… _**While I'd rather fight and kill them, I understand what you're saying." Arcueid replied while crossing her arms, "Alright, I'll do it."**_

"_**Thank you Arcueid." Naruto said with a smile.**_

"_**Ano… Sorry but… will I really be of much help?" Everyone turned to Issei, who had a slightly nervous look. "I'm more than happy to help, but can a Pawn like me do anything beneficial, I mean I am one of the weakest Pieces."**_

"_**Issei, do you really believe the Pawn is the weakest Piece?" Rias asked from her spot at her desk, "Pawns may not have powerful increases in skills like the other pieces do, but they have a unique ability to them."**_

"_**A unique… ability?" Issei repeated as he looked at his King with curiosity in his eyes.**_

"_**It's the ability of Promotion. You see, like in chess, when a Pawn reaches and enters into enemy territory, they can promote themselves to any other piece, except for the King. A Pawn can also be given permission to Promote by their King. This ability makes Pawns a very valuable piece to have."**_

"_**So I can have the same powers as the others?" **_

_**Rias nodded her head at his question, "Since you are going to be entering the church, which is enemy territory, you'll be able to promote yourself." Raising her hand in a gesture motion she continued. "And remember this, a Sacred Gear works in accordance with its master's will. So the stronger your will is, the more your Sacred Gear will work for you."**_

'_**The power… of my will…' Issei looked down at his hand, the one that held his Sacred Gear, before snapping his head back up with a look of determination. "… Alright, I'll do my best!"**_

"_**I'm glad to hear that Issei," The brunette turned to see Naruto grin at him, "I'm counting on you guys to rescue Asia-chan while I am saving Mito and settling things with Abazeth."**_

"_**You can count on me, Naruto-sempai!" Issei was surprised when Naruto lifted a fist up, "Huh?"**_

"_**In my family, when someone makes a promise, they keep it and do whatever they can to make it happen." Naruto said as he stared at Issei, "If you really mean what you say, then I'll trust you to handle it."**_

_**Nodding his head, Issei felt a grin of his own grow as he bumped his left fist into Naruto's, "That is a promise Naruto-sempai, and I won't let you down!"**_

"… _**Good," Naruto replied as he lowered his hand and moved closer to Rias and Akeno. "The three of us will be focusing on saving Mito-chan and dealing with as many Fallen Angels as we can, so you four should just have to deal with the Exorcists and…"**_

_**Flashback End**_

'_Yuuma-chan…'_ Issei thought sadly before shaking his head as he narrowed his eyes, _'No, that wasn't her real name, it's Raynare.'_

"Are you okay Issei?" Kiba asked as he noticed the brunette seemed to be deep in thought.

Issei turned to the blond with a nod and a relieved smile, "Yeah, I'm fine… But with all these enemies around, I'm really glad you guys are here to help."

"Of course, we're friends after all. We watch out for our comrades." Kiba said with a smile, before it disappeared as Kiba looked away with a dark expression, "Besides, Fallen Angels are my least favorite people… no it's more like the people I hate and despise."

"Kiba…?" Issei looked at the Knight with a confused look before noticing Koneko and Arcueid were walking to the church doors, "Koneko-chan? Arcueid-sempai?"

"There's no point in sneaking in, since they know we're here." Arcueid said as she walked next to Koneko with her hands behind her back.

"… So let's get inside." Koneko raised a leg up and kicked the doors wide open. The group walked into the building, taking in the horrible condition it was in, with destroyed statues, broken glass windows and demolished pillars. As they got closer to the altar, the sound of clapping was heard.

"Well well well, look what we have here." A voice spoke up as a figure walked out of the shadows. Issei, Kiba and Koneko were surprised as the figure walked into the moonlight to reveal a perfectly alive and well Freed, who was giving them a crazed look. "If it isn't the shitty Devils who got away from me."

(Meanwhile)

"Ahh, this is freakin' boring!" A petite blonde girl with blue eyes said as she sat on a tree branch, kicking her feet out of boredom. She was wearing a black goth-loli dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and white thigh-high socks and black shoes. "Why did we have to end up with lookout duty?"

"Because Abazeth-sama and Raynare-sama told us to, Mittel." The blonde girl to the side, where a slender woman with short black shoulder-length hair was standing next to her. This woman was wearing a red and violet blouse with detached sleeves and white pants, and red shoes. "If you want to disobey orders and get killed, then be my guest."

"Oh shut it Sureri. I know that!" The blonde replied before she noticed two different lights coming from the ground. "Eh?" The lights were two different magic circles, which disappeared to reveal three figures, a man and two women. "Looks like we have some excitement after all… Hello there, I am known as the Fallen Angel Mittel." Mittel gave the three a smile as she landed on the ground in front of them.

"Ara ara, what an interesting girl." Akeno said with a hand against her cheek. "And who is your friend?"

"… Sureri." The woman landed next to Mittel, summoning a white spear of light.

Rias had an amused look on her face, "We must've put a lot of fear into you all, to actually put guards up."

"Not really, we just needed to make sure the ceremony isn't interrupted." Mittel replied.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but we already have a group who are most likely entering the building as we speak." Akeno spoke up.

"Seriously!?" Mittel exclaimed as she turn around to look in the direction of the church.

"Yup, they went through the front doors." Rias answered with a smirk, making the girl let out a frustrated yell.

"I told you I could handle the back by myself, but you were too stubborn to believe me. This is on you." Sureri commented as she gave her ally a blank look. "Having both of us in one area is a stupid idea."

"Shut up! I thought they would be coming through the back!" Mittel shouted before suddenly calming herself down, turning back to look at the Devils with a cold smile. "… Oh well, it's not like they can put a dent in our defense, especially with our numbers. Besides, the real danger… is _you_ three, correct. So why are you three here instead of with them, are they decoys?"

"No really," Naruto finally spoke, catching the Fallen Angel's attention. "We're not with their group. We have plans of our own."

She stared at him for a moment before a look of realization appeared, "Oh, then you must be here for the other girl, the one with Abazeth-sama."

"That's right, so how about you tell us where they are." Rias crossed her arms as she looked at the blonde girl.

"I take it you're Naruto Uzumaki." Sureri said as she stared at the only male of the group.

"That's right, now where is he?" Naruto answered with narrow eyes.

"Unfortunately for you, we don't plan on letting you leave this area." A third female voice called out as a buxom woman long, navy blue hair and brown eyes appeared behind them via portal. Her outfit consisted of a violet trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar and a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. "As much as we don't want to suffer Abazeth-sama's wrath, we can't afford to let you live. That extends to the rest of you."

"Ara ara, it looks like everyone's here." Akeno said in amusement. With a powerful flap of their black wings, the three Fallen Angels took to the air. Mittel and Kalawarner created their own spears of light and the women posed to throw.

"Akeno." Rias signaled, making the buxom girl next to her nodded her head before using her power to change her outfit, with a bolt of lightning striking her from above, Akeno's school uniform was replaced with a traditional miko outfit. Naruto knew from experience that was her "Priestess of Thunder" mode, a form she used when she needed to use powerful spells. Akeno channeled some of her magic and formed a few hand signs before casting her spell, forming a large barrier around the six supernatural beings.

"It's a barrier!?" Kalawarner exclaimed as the multiple magical seal creating the barrier circled around them.

"And a fierce one at that!" Mittel added, noticing the magical seal sparked with electricity.

Akeno gave a few of her finger tips an erotic lick, her face was a little flustered as she spoke. "You three are not leaving this forest."

"You bitch, this was what you wanted all along." The blunette Fallen Angel shouted in anger.

Rias' smirk grew bigger as she stared up at the woman, "Of course, and now that most of you are all together, I believe it's time to get rid of some **filth**." While the conversation went back and forth between Rias and the Fallen Angels, Naruto was quietly sensing for Mito and Abazeth's presence, his eyes closed as he focused. After a few moments he was able to pick up a powerful aura and killer intent coming from a distance away.

Opening his eyes he turned his head to Rias and Akeno, "I found them, they're in an area west of here."

"I see… Alright Naruto-kun, you go on ahead." Rias said to him, making him nod his head before he started to turn his body around, but was stopped when he felt a hand grab onto his. The blond turned his head back and saw Rias looking at him with a combine look of concern and encouragement. "This time, please stay safe… and win."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be fine." Naruto smiled back at her.

"_And I'll be right by his side."_ Saber said as she appeared next to his head, she turned to look at him. _"Ready Naruto-sama?"_

"Not yet." Naruto said, confusing Rias and Akeno. "Saber, this time we're going in with _that_."

Saber nodded her head with a confident smile. _"Hai Naruto-sama!"_

"Okay Saber…**Guardian Mode!"** As soon as the words left his mouth, the tiny girl started to glow and turn into a golden orb before slamming into his chest, causing his own body to glow before covering him in a golden light. When the light died down, Rias, Akeno and the Fallen Angels were shocked at Naruto's new appearance. His clothes had transformed into nave blue outfit with an equally blue robe that reached to his feet, with a hood hanging behind his head. Over the had the customary knight armor, involving silver boots that went up his legs, a silver torso that extended past his waist, but while his arms had armor that connect to his silver gauntlets, his right arm was covered by the robe's sleeve. All in all, Naruto's appearance was very similar to a Knight's.

The girls gave him a surprised look as the stared at his form, Rias soon spoke up with her eyes wide. "N-Naruto-kun… what is that?"

"Oh that's right, I never got to show you this. This is what happened during my training with Arcueid, it turns Saber and her power into an armor that boosts my capabilities, as well as my control over Light magic. We call it the Guardian Armor… though," Naruto looked down at his outfit, "When I first did, it could only covered my arm… I guess it's because my powers were released."

"_Indeed, this form is much stronger than the first time we did it."_ Saber's voice was heard from the armor, startling Rias and Akeno a bit, _"Anyway we should get moving Naruto-sama."_

"Right, stay safe you two. I'll meet up with you guys after I save Mito-chan." Naruto gave the two a smile before turning around, not noticing the blushes that appeared on Rias and Akeno's faces. It might have been the appearance his armor gave or his release, but something about Naruto seemed different from before, something that gave him a more mature and powerful form.

"You won't escape!" Mittel shouted before she threw her spear at Naruto, who continued walking away as the spear got close. Just as it was about to hit, a golden barrier appeared behind him, blocking the attack and sent it flying back. "What the hell?!"

"He's a powerful one, I can see why Abazeth-sama is so interested in fighting him. It's be expected from the descendant of Lucifer…" Sureri said as she focused more power into her spear, altering it and making it bigger. "Let's see how you handle this!" The spear headed towards Naruto at incredible speeds, but instead of making contact with the barrier, the spear of light exploded into thin threads that wrapped around Naruto's body, causing him to halt as he looked down at the thread with a blank expression. "Those light threads have the same power as our spears, its light properties will weaken you and those threads will rip you to shre-"

The Fallen Angel was cut off by the sound of giggling, making her turn to see Akeno was laughing into her hand. "It seems they really don't know about Naruto's powers Buchou, they really need to work on gathering Intel."

"Yes they certainly do Akeno," Rias replied as she closed her eyes, but the look of amusement was still on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sureri questioned before feeling an incredible amount of power surround Naruto, she turn to see the threads she wrapped him in quickly snapped as Naruto ripped the threads apart with ease. "T-That shouldn't be possible!"

Naruto didn't even pay attention to the Fallen Angels as he turned to Akeno, "Can you let me out? I'd rather not get electrocuted while forcing my way through."

"Ara ara, that's too bad. I would have loved to have seen that, oh well." Making a small hand sign, Akeno created a small hole in the barrier for Naruto to walk through, once he was gone Akeno closed the hole and turned to look up at the women above them. "… Everything is going according to the plan you and Naruto made Buchou."

"Of course, now everything is in place." Rias said, looking up at the Fallen Angels.

(Inside the Church)

"Now this is fun!" Freed shouted as he clashed blades with Kiba sparks, fly into the air from their blades connecting. With an insane grin, Freed and raised his gun at Kiba's head before firing multiple shots, but Kiba used his superior speed to dodge each one and back flipped a few feet away. "Guess there's more to you than just a pretty face."

"And I guess there's more to you than an insane personality," Kiba replied as he shifted his sword a bit, the blade turning pitch black. Freed stuck out his tongue before charging forward and swung his sword at Kiba, who retaliated with his own sword. As soon as the two blades touched, Kiba's black sword grew a little as it started to swallow the light from Freed's blade. "Sorry, but my Holy Eraser is a sword that devours light." With a powerful shove, Kiba made Freed retreat a few feet back.

"Damn it, you're a Sacred Gear user too." Freed sneered as he tossed the useless sword hilt away.

"**BOOST!"** Freed snapped his head to the side to see Issei running at him, the green gem on his Sacred Gear shining with a green light. The priest pointed his gun at the brunette and started to fire a barrage of bullets. "**Promotion: Rook!** Now Freed, THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ASIA THE OTHER NIGHT!" Bringing his hand back, Issei slammed his fist into Freed's face with the incredible strength he gained from the Rook Piece and sent the white haired boy flying through the air and crashing through a table. "Man, that felt good!"

Keeping his sword at the ready, Kiba walked a few steps closer as he stared at Freed, "Why don't you tell us how are you still alive? Naruto-sempai said he destroyed your heart, and I know that no human could survive that."

Freed was silent for a few second before he started to let out a chuckle, and it soon grew into an insane laughter. "So that assholes name is Naruto, huh? I guess I should thank him then." Getting back to his feet, the priest swayed a little bit before giant evil grin grew, "To tell you the truth… my tickers still not ticking."

"What?! But how are you even alive then!?" Issei shouted as he and the other stared at Freed's form.

But before the man could answer, Arcueid spoke up. "I'm surprise to see that these Fallen Angel actually used that, I had thought they destroyed everything involving that project."

"Arcueid-sempai, do you know what it is?" Kiba asked, turning his head to look at the Vampire.

"Yes I do, it was a project that the Fallen Angels had attempted centuries ago. Both they and the Angels had tried to copy the Devil's Evil Piece systems ability to be able to turn other beings into one of them." Arcueid started to explain, never taking her eyes off of Freed.

"Wait, so both the Angels and Fallen Angels tried to copy off the Devils?" Issei questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Arcueid nodded her head before she continued her explanation. "Yes, the Angels were successful in duplicating it, but with playing cards instead of chess pieces and named it the Brave Saint system. The Fallen Angel's attempt, which was called the Dusk Paradise system and used puzzle pieces, ended in failure. Every time they tried to turn someone or something into a Fallen Angel, it was create horrible side effects to the person that was being turned AND the person who inserted the piece. So the leader of the Fallen Angels ordered the destruction of Dusk Paradise project." The Vampire girl's eyes narrowed as she looked at Freed, "But it seems there was still one piece left."

"That's right! The Fallen Angels brought me back to life even more badass then before!" Freed exclaimed as a single black wing popped out his back, the gun in his hand glowing brightly as he pointed it at the Devils and Vampire. "The best part is that with this new power, I can DO THIS!" As he pulled the trigger, the barrel of his gun had energy pouring out of it, making it resemble a cross. **"Divine Judgment!"** The small gun released a large beam of light and made its way towards the four.

"That thing's huge!" Kiba said as he raised Holy Eraser up.

"That's what she-OW!" Issei cried out in pain as Koneko threw a broken armrest from one of the seats at his head. "Come on, it was a good one!"

"… Pervert."

Arcueid silently walked ahead of the Devils and raised a hand as the beam got close, but when it made contact with her hand it didn't budge another inch. "This attack is all for show, it's too weak to kill someone… like me." Her hand glowed red as her nails grew a bit, narrowing her eyes a bit Arcueid closed her hand around the attack, causing cracks to appear all around it before it exploded. Issei and the others covered their eyes from the bright light as it shined across the room for a few seconds before it quickly dissipated, they opened their eyes again as Arcueid spoke up. "Another failure that they messed up on was that the increase in power involving using light magic, it only gave a little boost. This priest may be stronger, but I doubt he can use light spears and such, meaning his only weapons are his swords and gun."

"Then we'll defeat him quickly and be done with it!" Issei exclaimed as he was about to move forward when the blonde female raised her arm up. "Arcueid-sempai?"

"If you haven't realized it by now, this guy's only here to buy time for the ceremony. If you keep fighting him like this then your time will be wasted and Asia will be dead before you even get down to where they are holding her." Arcueid explained as she shifted her gaze to the brunette, "And if I recall correctly, you promised Naruto that you would save her."

Issei's eyes widen as he remembered his promise with Naruto, "… Right, but what about Freed?"

"I'll deal with him, you three head downstairs." As she said this, Koneko kicked the altar away to reveal a hidden passage. "I'll finish this guy quickly and join up with you guys… it won't even take five minutes."

"Five minutes? You're pretty confident bitc-" He stopped midsentence as Arcueid instantly appeared above him with a leg in the air, her body emanating a humongous amount of power. "… Well fuck." The Vampire brought her leg down on top of him, creating an explosion of concrete and dust.

"Come on Issei, now's our chance." Kiba said as he pulled Issei's arm lightly, getting a nod from the perverted Devil before they ran down the steps.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNURG**

Naruto was making his way through the forest as high speed, maneuvering passed several trees as he followed the energy signature he had picked up. Seeing a clearing up ahead, the blond slowly came to a stop as he reached the last tree lining just before it. Naruto braced himself before walking into the clearing, readying himself for any sneak attacks.

"So you've finally arrived, Naruto Uzumaki." Following the voice upward, he could see Abazeth flying over him with his four wings out. "And here I was afraid I would need to do something to ease my boredom."

"Where's my sister?" Naruto asked as he glared up at the Fallen Angel.

"Now that's very rude, no hello or anything?" Abazeth replied with a grin as he looked down at Naruto. "… It seems you managed to gained quite a bit of power, amazing since it was just over five hours ago."

"Where. Is. My. Sister?" Naruto asked again, this time releasing some of his power.

"Alright, alright, if you're so worried about her," Abazeth shrugged as he descended down to the ground, folding his wings as his feet touched the grassy floor. With a snap of his fingers a large box of light appeared next to him, and it dispersed to reveal a tied up Mito, who had a scared look on her face.

"Onii-chan!" Mito cried out as she struggled in her bindings. Aazeth only smirked as he reached down and placed a hand on her head, making Naruto narrow his eyes when Mito froze up.

"As you can see, she is perfectly fine… for now." The Fallen Angel said as he bent down and summoned a sword of light under Mito's chin, "It simple. Defeat me and you both can leave here, but if you lose then I will kill you bo-" He wasn't able to finish is sentence as Naruto disappear from his sight and appeared at his side before slamming a fist at Abazeth's face and sending him flying into several trees.

Naruto lowered his arm and went down to Mito's level, creating a small blade of light to cut her bindings, "Are you alright Mito-chan, you're not hurt are you?"

The young redhead stared at her brother quietly for a few second before tears started to form in her eyes, she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and cried, "ONII-CHAN!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around his crying sister, rubbing the back of her head. "… It's alright, I'm glad you're safe."

"I was so scared, they separated me and Asia and tied me up." Mito hiccupped as she continued to cry, "But I knew you would come Onii-chan!"

"Of course, it's an older brother's job to protect his younger siblings… I'm sorry you had to go through all this." Naruto apologized as he held his sister closer. But soon the blonde slowly pulled away from the girl, his gaze moving towards the direction he had knocked Abazeth and saw the Fallen Angel walking back to the clearing with a look that showed both rage and excitement. "Mito-chan, I want to you t-o hide behind some of those trees, and this time, don't come out until I say so."

The girl looked up at her brothers back before nodding her head, turning around and ran to the trees in the other direction. But not before turning back to her brother with a serious expression, "Kick his ass Onii-chan!"

Naruto could help but smirk as he felt the girl run towards the trees, she really got quite a mouth from Tayuya and Karin. "… No problem, I'll end this quickly."

That caught Abazeth's attention as a cold smirk grew on his face. "Oh really? In case you forgot, I was the one who won our last battle. And this time…!" The blunette created a spear of light and threw it at Mito's retreating back, "I don't intend to let any of you live!" The spear didn't get close to the girl as a second spear intercepted it, causing both to shatter in an explosion. Abazeth gritted his teeth and turn to look at Naruto, who had a smirk on his face.

"… What happened last time doesn't matter," Naruto said as he created dozens of weapons around him, but a few of the weapons were made up created from his newly acquired Darkness magic. "This time, I will defeat you!"

"Those eyes of yours… you really think you can beat me! You may be able to create more than one weapon, but I have more experience with handling this many." Abazeth shouted as he summoned his own weapons, forming a wall of sorts as they glowed brightly. "Let's just see how long you'll hold on to that determination, Naruto Uzumaki!" With a swing of his arm, all of his weapons fired at once.

Clenching his hand, Naruto stood tall as he shouted back. "I will win, Fallen Angel Abazeth!" The weapons around the blond shot forward, clashing with Abazeths and causing small explosions with each collision.

(Church Basement)

The three Devils ran down the staircase until they arrived at a very large room. There were a large amount of priests surrounding a flight of stairs escalated up to a platform that was located at the back of the room. But what instantly caught their attention was a very pale Asia, who was chained to a large stone cross in a small white dress. A green glow surrounded her small body and into the cross she was attached to. There was another woman with her, it was Raynare, the Fallen Angel who had killed Issei.

"Welcome, Devil-san!" Raynare greeted with a smirk on her face as she turn to face them.

"Raynare! Give Asia back!" Issei shouted as he raised his Sacred Gear, making the Fallen Angel smirk before turning her head back to Asia.

"That… voice… Issei-san?" Asia weakly raised her head and saw Issei and the others, before she could say anything else the cross she was on began to glow bright. The blonde girl started cry out with a pain-filled voice.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the scene. "It seems Buchou and Naruto-sempai were right about the Fallen Angel's taking Asia-san's Sacred Gear from her..."

"Eh!?" Issei quickly looked at Kiba with wide eyes. "But if they do that, then Asia will…"

"… She'll die." As soon as Koneko finished saying that, a green light emerged from the nun's body, the blonde's usual bright green eyes grew dim and her head slumped forward as a pair of rings hovered in mid-air in front of her.

"ASIA!" Issei cried out as he and the others charged forward, trying to fight their way through to the platform. "Get the fuck out of our way!"

"At last, the power I've desired for so many years, Twilight Healing, it belongs to me!" Raynare ignored the Devil as she reached for the glowing rings, "With these, I become the strongest Fallen Angel ever!"

"Sorry but I don't think so." A voice called out, making Raynare turn around in time to see a blur go right passed her, followed by the sound of something being smashed apart. She turned around again to see Arcueid standing over a destroyed cross holding Asia in a bridal-style and the Twilight Healing rings in her hand. "I'll be taking these two with me."

"Wha-Who the hell are you? Give me that Sacred Gear!" Raynare shouted as she created a long light-purple spear of light in her hand.

"Arcueid-sempai!" Issei shouted as he knocked a priest away.

Asia weakly opened her eyes to see the person holding her, "…Who… are… you?"

"I'm a friend of Naruto and everyone elses, don't worry we'll get you out of here. But you have to stay strong, okay?" Arcueid gave the girl a smile, but internally she already knew the girl only had seconds, maybe a minute or two left. Asia slowly nodded her head with a weak smile.

"What makes you think you're getting away from me?!" Raynare shouted as she jabbed her spear forward, but Arcueid dodged the spear with ease and leaped off the platform, landing a great distance away next to Issei and the others. "You won't escape!"

Several priests charged towards the four with their weapons at the ready, but were repelled and sent flying back by Kiba and Koneko. Kiba looked back at Issei and Arcueid, "Hyoudou-kun, you and Arcueid-sempai get Asia-san out of here. Koneko-chan and I will hold these guys back!"

"But what about you guys?!" Issei exclaimed, not wanting to leave them behind.

"Don't worry about us, we can handle these guys just fine!" Kiba answered as he dodged a slash from a light sword before cutting the priest down.

Koneko punched a priest in the face before jumping off his body towards another and delivered a spin kick at his ribs, and sent him crashing into the ground, "Get out of here."

"Issei, let's go. This girl doesn't have a lot of strength left." Arcueid said as she adjusted Asia in her arms before running to the stairs, but Issei had a hesitant look on his face.

"Hyoudou-kun, you made a promise to Naruto-sempai to rescue her." Kiba shouted as he clashed blades with another priest, "Just trust us!"

"… You guys better make it back okay," Issei growled as he turned around and started running after Arcueid. "And when you do, start calling me Issei… YOU GOT IT! WE'RE A TEAM AFTER ALL!"

(Church Forest)

Mito was watching the battle between Naruto and Abazeth rage on from behind one of the trees, in total awe at the power her brother had. He was matching Abazeth blow for blow and he didn't even seem a little winded. The young girl was so caught up in the battle she didn't notice a figure coming up from behind her, the figure reached a hand out and gently placed it on Mito's shoulder, making the girl look back a face as she could, with a scared look on her face. But the scared look soon disappeared as she recognized the person staring down at her, "Rias-sempai!?"

"Mito-chan, I'm glad you're safe." Rias said with a comforting smile, but was cut off guard when Mito wrapped her arms around her waist. Feeling the younger girl trembling a little, Rias continued to smile as she hugged Mito.

After a few minutes Mito pulled back from Rias with a questioning look, "Rias-sempai… are you a Devil too?"

Seeing there was no reason to lie, the older redhead nodded. "Yes I am, are you afraid?"

"No, no I'm not… maybe a little…" Mito admitted as she looked away from her, making Rias giggle a little before standing up straight.

"It's alright if you are, its normal when in situations like this." Rias placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm glad you are not hurt… If something did happen to you, both your brother and I would never forgive ourselves." Mito said nothing else as she looked back over to the battle, which had taken to the skies. Rias followed her gaze and watched the battle with a smile, it was lucky for them that a barrier had already been created to avoid any humans from seeing the battle. _'Show me how strong you __**really**__ are Naruto-kun… the strength of a man I believe in."_

Up in the sky, Abazeth was gritting his teeth as he glared at the man flying across from him, with eight golden devil wings spread out behind him. They had been fighting for a while now, at first using projectile weapons before shifting it to close combat. But while Abazeth's clothes had rips and tears in it, the worse Naruto's had were dirt marks. This wasn't right, he was supposed to be the strong one in this battle, **he **was the one supposed to be winning,** HE** was supposed to be the one with a confident expression on his face.

"DON'T BE SO COCKY, UZUMAKKKIIII!" Abazeth exclaimed as he flew at high speeds at Naruto, who raised his sword in time to block his attack, the colliding blow was strong enough to shake several branches from the many trees below them.

The two continued to clash with their blades, making sparks fly and trees rustle below them. Naruto easily blocked a swing aimed at his head before spinning his body like a cart wheel and slammed his armored boot against Abazeth's head, sending the man barreling down before regaining his balance thanks to his wings and stopped him from colliding into the ground. The Fallen Angel snapped his head up just in time to dodge Naruto's downward swing, which created a giant crater upon contact. Abazeth dove at Naruto, creating a spear of light with his second hand and swung both weapons at Naruto, who created a barrier shield to block the attacks.

"I'm not being cocky Abazeth, I just can't believe I've had all this power the whole time." Naruto smirked as he held the shield up nice and strong. "Compared to how I was before, this is incredible."

"Really now… Well don't let it get to your head!" Abazeth shouted as weapons of light surrounded both him and Naruto. But before he could fire his weapons, Naruto's body glowed with gold and black energy before shooting out spikes and destroying all the weapons. "What the hell was that?" Abazeth question as he retreated a few yards back.

"That was a glimpse at my power, thanks to my clan's power I can use Darkness magic as well. Unfortunately, while I am wearing this armor I can only use a little bit of my Darkness magic, since this armor is based on increasing my Light magic." Naruto explained as he summoned a second sword, this one was made out of Darkness, "But even this amount of Darkness is enough to help me!" Naruto shouted as he flew at Abazeth with his swords posed to strike.

"Don't think I'll allow myself to be defeated by someone like you!" Abazeth shouted back as he flew at Naruto.

Rias and Mito watched as Naruto and Abazeth kept fighting, trading blow for blow. The two were so high up that the two resembled dancing lights, clashing and making sparks fly every time their blades met before becoming lights again.

"Onii-chan is so powerful…" Mito muttered as she stared up with a look of amazement. Rias nodded her head before her gaze drifted back to the church, feeling a burst of power come that direction. It looks like everything was coming to an end for both groups.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Abazeth's face was covered in rage as he combined his weapons and transformed it into a large zanbato before swinging it down at Naruto, who was holding his two sword in crossed over one another. "I AM THE ONE WHO WILL BE VICTORIOUS!"

As the weapon came down, Naruto dismissed the sword in his left hand and raised it to grab onto the zanbato mid-swing, stopping it easily as his red eyes stared into Abazeth's shocked ones. The Fallen Angel didn't have time to react as Naruto swung the blade in his left hand and smacked the flat end against the blunette's face, twisting both of their bodies so Abazeth would be sent crashing headfirst into the ground. A large crater formed around him as he let out a painful groan, before quickly lifting himself to his feet. Naruto was already on the move however as he dove down at Abazeth with two swords at the ready, one was black with red and purple tinting while the other was golden. Abazeth growled as he summoned more of his weapons and fired them all at Naruto, but the blond avoided each and every one of them as he brought the swords across his chest.

"Abazeth! This battle," Naruto exclaimed as he got several feet from the Fallen Angel before swinging his swords out, and landed on the behind him in a crouch position with his arms stretched out. "IS OVER!" Nothing seemed to happen as the two stood there, Naruto stood up and dismissed his sword. As soon as he did, two diagonal slash marks appeared on Abazeth's chest and a large amount of blood filled the air.

The Fallen Angel could only mutter one thing before he started to fall forward, "I… actually… lost…?" With that said, the four-winged man's body collapsed to the floor, causing blood to explode over the ground around him as his body made contact.

Naruto silently stared at Abazeth's body with an emotionless expression, "… I win Abazeth… May you rest in peace." Pointing an open hand at the body, Naruto released a concentrated blast of Light magic and incinerated Abazeth's body completely, even the feathers that left the body didn't survive. Seeing that there was nothing remaining, the blond turned around made his way to where he knew Mito and Rias, who he had sensed earlier, were. "It's alright for you guys to come out."

Mito was the first one to come out from behind the tree as she ran at her brother and leaped at him, making catch her so she wouldn't hurt herself, "Onii-chan that was so fucking awesome! You were all over the place and moving so freaking fast, and then you kicked that asshole's ass!"

"… That's it, I am never leaving you alone with Tayuya again… and that goes for Karin as well." Naruto's eyebrow twitched at how his cousins were corrupting his baby sister.

"What?! But Onii-chan~" Mito whined.

"No buts," Naruto quickly replied, making the girl pout before turning her head away from him. Shaking his head a bit at his sister's actions, he turned to Rias as she walked up to him. "So how did I do?"

"For you first battle as a High-class Devil, I have to say it wasn't bad. But you did stretched the battle a little." Rias replied as she gave him a playful smile.

Naruto smiled back at her, "What can I say, I was actually enjoying myself. I've never felt so strong before." Raising his right hand up, he stared at his covered hand. "I can still get stronger too… and I'll make sure not to let it get to my head." Naruto look up at a surprised Rias with a smirk, "That's what you were about to say, right?"

Rias quickly got rid of her surprised expression as she turned her head away from him, "As long as you know that, then I have nothing to say."

"Don't worry Rias-chan, I already know why I need to get as strong as I can. I have to protect everyone that's precious to me, like my parents, Mito-chan, Asia-chan, Saber, and even you." Rias turn to look at him, a small blush on her face after she heard him mention her, Naruto gave her a smile. "So let's do our best Rias-chan."

"… Of course Naruto-kun." Rias smiled back at him, the two didn't notice Mito looking back and forth between them before a mischievous look appeared on her face.

"Hey Onii-chan!" The two Devil turned to the girl and noticed she was giving them a sly look, "Are you and Rias-sempai dating?" Rias and Naruto blinked a few times before turning to each other, a small blush appeared on their faces before they turned away from each other. "Well?"

"N-Now's not the time for questions like that." Naruto answered as he shook his head a few times, "We should get to the church, the others should be with Asia-chan right about now."

"Asia-neechan… That's right! She's in trouble!" Mito cried out as she remembered the female blonde. She quickly grabbed Naruto and Rias' hand and started pulling them to the church. "We have to hurry!"

"Mito-chan, there's a faster way for us to get there." Naruto said to the girl making her come to a halt, "We can teleport there."

"Teleport?" She watched as her brother raised his hand a created a large glowing circle near them, "Sugoi! That is so cool!"

Naruto grinned down at his sister before turning to Rias, who nodded her head with a serious look, making his grin disappear as he understood her silent message… It was time.

(Inside the Church)

**"BOOST!"**

Issei has glaring at Raynare will raging tear-filled eyes, ignoring the extremely painful wounds he had in his legs. A recently deceased Asia was being held by a solemn looking Arcueid several feet away. His wings stretched out behind him as he took another step closer to the panicking Fallen Angel, who took a step back. Memories of when he, Naruto, his sister and Rias met Asia, when they talked while taking her to the church, when she defended him from Freed, his promise to Naruto, and especially the memory of a few minutes ago when Asia died in his arms, all these just fueled the rage he felt towards Raynare.

"How are you still standing?! There's no way you should be able to shrug off those light based attacks. Your blood should be boiling from the inside!"

"It does hurt, it hurts so much that it feels like my legs are being ripped to shreds…" Issei replied as he took another step, "But right now… I'm too fucking pissed off to care about that! The only thing I care about right now, the only thing I desire… IS TO TURN YOU INTO A DEAD CORPSE!"

**"EXPLOSION!"**

At that moment Issei's Sacred Gear glowed brighter before it began to change, Issei's fingers were now covered with metal claws and its side gaining more spikes with a sleek design on his gauntlet.

"This is…" Issei looked at his Sacred Gear in awe for a second, before narrowing his eyes back at Raynare. This was just what he was hoping for.

"What?!" Raynare was shocked at the new form Issei's gauntlet took, and the power she could feel coming from the Pawn. "But that Sacred Gear is just a Twice Critical...!?" She didn't get an answer as Issei continued to get closer.

'_That's because it isn't a Twice Critical… It's been a while since I've seen that gauntlet.'_ Arcueid thought as Issei took another step forward while Raynare took a step back.

"Stay away!" Raynare shouted in desperation as she threw a light spear at Issei, but he effortlessly deflected before leaping forward. Raynare let out a scream of fear before she spun around and tried to escape by flying. She didn't get far as Issei grab onto her ankle, making her look back to see he had his gauntlet pulled back, ready to strike.

"Like hell I'll let you escape!" Issei shouted, pulling her back towards him.

"But I'm a supreme-!"

"Who the fuck cares?! You're an Angel," Issei shouted, slamming his fist uppercut, making her scream in pain as she hit the glass ceiling, breaking it as she went through it. "SO FLY, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He watched through the window as Raynare fall towards the ground with a feeling of satisfaction, but it soon died down as he felt the boost of strength he had disappear and his legs lost their strength.

Lucky for him, Kiba caught him just as he started to fall. "Looks like you were able to beat that Fallen Angel on your own."

"You're late, pretty boy." Issei replied as Kiba raised his arm over his shoulder to hold Issei up.

"Sorry, but Buchou didn't want me to interfere with your fight." Kiba said with a smile.

"Buchou did?" Issei muttered.

"That's right," The brunette turned around to see Rias, Naruto and Mito walking up to them, Rias had a proud look on her face. "I had a feeling you could defeat her, and I was right."

"Buchou and Naruto had finished up their battles and rescued Mito-chan." Kiba explained as Rias walked past them towards the entrance door, where Koneko was walking in while dragging Raynare behind her. "They transported to where Koneko and I were and easily got rid of the remaining priests."

"I see, man I feel like an idiot for worrying about you guys." Issei muttered to himself, but suddenly felt a cold metal tap him on the head, making him look up to see Naruto looking as him with his hand stretched out. "Naruto-sempai?"

"It's alright to worry about your friends Issei, truthfully I would've given you a beating if you didn't care about them at all." Naruto said with a smile, but noticed Issei flinched a little at the word friends. "Issei, you okay?"

Issei didn't have a chance to say anything as Koneko spoke up, "I brought her like you order Buchou." The petite girl tossed the beaten Fallen Angel at Rias' feet.

"Nice to meet you, Fallen Angel Raynare." Rias greeted, making the woman look up. "My name is Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory family."

"The Gremory family heiress?!" Raynare repeated with fear evident in her voice.

"Nice to meet you, through it won't be for long," Rias raised one of her clenched hands and opened it to reveal three black feathers that slowly fell to the ground. "All of your forces outside have been blasted away and neutralized."

"Blasted away?" Issei repeated as he started to regain feeling in his legs.

"The President is known as the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess" and the "Princess of Destruction"." Kiba explained as Issei managed to stand on his own, "She's the daughter of the household possessing the Power of Destruction. Even among the young Devils, she was known as a genius."

"Sugoi! I didn't know I was serving such a master!" Issei exclaimed.

Raynare could only stared at the feathers as they fell to the ground in front of her, before she heard the sound of footsteps making their way next to Rias. The Fallen Angel looked up and let out a gasp as she saw it was Naruto looking down at her, she shifted her gaze to the others and saw that Mito was standing with them. If both Naruto and Mito were there then…! Raynare began to shake even more, Abazeth was a powerful Fallen Angel, one who was close to getting his third set of wings soon, if this Devil had defeated him then…

"As you can see I'm still very much alive, though I can't say the same for Abazeth." Naruto said as he finally dismissed his armor, which turned into an orb before reforming into Saber.

Raynare could only grit her teeth as she glared up at the two, "Daughter of Gremory… Descendant of Lucifer… How dare you both…!"

"We been aware that you Fallen Angels have been in the area for a while now, ever since Naruto-kun had first made contact with Abazeth a month ago." Raynare's eyes widened a bit at that information, Abazeth had never told them about that. "And then you targeted Issei, I had a feeling you were scheming something, but it was actually Naruto-kun who discovered your true plans. We wouldn't have interfered if you hadn't caused us trouble, but that was before you tried to attack and kill both members of my Peerage and an ally to the Gremory Family."

"So this started even before I got involved?" Issei spoke up, making Rias turn towards him and notice his Sacred Gear had changed.

"Issei, your Sacred Gear has…"

"Oh yeah… it just changed suddenly during the battle." Issei shrugged lifted up the gauntlet to actually look at it this time, and he had to admit, it looked pretty cool.

"A red dragon… Oh, I get it now!" Rias nodded to herself as she figured it out in her head. Placing a hand on her hip, she turned back to look at the woman still lying on the floor. "Fallen Angel Raynare, the Scared Gear in Issei Hyoudou's possession is not a mere Twice Critical."

"What?"

"It doubles the power of it's wielder every ten seconds." Rias began to explain, taking in the small pleasure of watching all the emotions that appeared on Raynare's face. "It allows any to possess it to surpass even a God in power and destroy them… It is one of the thirteen Longinus. The Red Dragon Emperor's gauntlet, Boosted Gear!"

'_This can't be true! A guy like him has one of the legendary Sacred Gears known to kill God himself?!'_ Raynare thought with an enraged look, she couldn't believe she dismissed him so easily earlier.

"It may be potent, but it takes time to power up, so it's not almighty. It's this Fallen Angel mistake's for underestimating you and letting her guard down." Rias said as she gave Issei a quick glance. "Now it's time for you to disappear, Fallen Angel."

"Issei-kun!" Raynare calls out as she changed back to the form she used to trick Issei, surprising everyone and shocking the brunette as he looked at his first girlfriend.

"Please help me." Raynare begged as she stared at Issei. "I might have said all that, but as a Fallen Angel I had no choice but to do what I did!"

"Yuuma-chan…" Issei spoke up as he stood motionless.

"See? As proof, I didn't throw this away!" Raynare said as she raised her left hand up, showing a pink bracelet on her wrist. "You remember, don't you? You bought this for me!"

"Why do you still have that?" Issei asked as he walked towards Raynare.

"I just couldn't part with it! I mean...you gave it..." Raynare answered as she looked up at Issei with teary eyes. The boy could only stare at the girl with a sad expression.

Behind him Kiba and Koneko turn to each other, "This is bad, Koneko-chan!" Kiba whispered to the girl, getting a nod back before they started to move. But they were stopped by Rias and Naruto raising their arms and halting them in their tracks, when Kiba turn to the High-class Devil he saw they both were staring at the situation in front of them with serious expressions.

"Please save me! Issei!" Raynare cried out again.

"Just… how far will you go...?" Issei finally said before turning around and didn't look at anything as he started to walk away, "Naruto-sempai, please do it."

Naruto nodded his head and walked towards Raynare until he was towering over her. The girl let out a gasp and tried to scoot backwards as Naruto created an orb of light in each hand before speaking. "For threatening the lives of my family and friends… Judgment. " Raynare barely had time to scream as Naruto shoved the orb inside her and made it explode, causing feathers to fly everywhere.

Issei just stood in silence, no one moved as the boy stared at the feathers floating around them. Until Mito ask the one question that made everyone freeze up.

"Where's Asia-neechan?"

(A few minutes later)

Everyone watched in sadness as Mito bawling her eyes out, holding onto Naruto as she cried for the loss of her big sister. The older blond said nothing as he continued to hold his sister.

"Naruto-sempai…" Issei softly called out to him, his gaze pointed at the floor. "I'm sorry... even though I promised you...and even with the help from everyone..." Naruto looked up at Issei as the brunette clenched his fists tightly. "I still failed to save her..."

"It's okay Issei, you just lacked experience. There's no one that can blame you for this." Naruto said as he pulled away from Mito, turning his head to Rias, "Besides, there is still one thing we can do, right Rias?"

Rias smiled at the Lucifer Heir before nodding her head, raising a hand to show a chess piece in her palm. "That's right, we still have this."

Issei stared at the chess piece for a second before his eyes widened, "You mean…"

"That's right," Rias replied as she held the Bishop Piece closer to her face. "I going to resurrect this nun as a Devil."

Naruto moved the tearful Mito next to Koneko and patted her on the head, "Don't worry Mito-chan, everything is going to be fine."

"Onii-chan?" Mito looked up at her older brother in confusion, but didn't get a reply as he moved over to where Asia was laid on the bench and gently picked her up before placing her on the altar.

Naruto slid the Twilight Healing rings securely onto Asia's fingers before taking a step back as Rias moved closer and rested the Bishop Piece over Asia's chest, where her heart was. A red Magic Circle formed under Asia's body as Rias took as step back and began to speak. **"I, Rias Gremory command under my name for thee, Asia Argento, to become my servant and lead a new life as my Bishop!"** Everyone watched as the Bishop glowed brightly before it sank into Asia's body, the seal under her glowed brighter before slowly dissolving.

Everyone watched as the bishop piece glowed as did Asia as the Gremory seal appeared beneath her. Light shined upwards making a few of them cover their eyes. The bishop piece then absorbed into Asia's chest signifying it was accepted. Nothing happened for the first few seconds, but then her rings began to glow on Asia's hands before disappearing back into her body. A small smile appeared on Naruto's face as he saw Asia's body twitch, and it grew once he saw her eyes slowly open.

Asia sat up slowly and looked around in confusion, before her eyes settled on Rias, who was standing over her. "Rias-san, what are you…?"

"Welcome back, Asia-chan." Rias replied with a smile.

"ASIA-NEECHAN!" Mito shouted as she ran over to the blonde girl and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Eh, Mito-chan?" Asia blinked in confusion before noticing another figure standing over them, she looked up to see Naruto smiling down at her. "Naruto-niisan?"

Naruto bent down and brought both of his sisters into a hug, surprising both of them as he brought them closer to him, "… I'm so glad you both are safe." Everyone noticed Naruto seemed to be trembling a bit as he held the two girls, but it soon stopped as he pulled away from them. "Come on… let's go home."

Asia and Mito blinked a few times before looking at each other and then slowly turned their gaze to Naruto, with bright smiles on their faces, "Hai Onii-chan/Naruto-niisan!"

Everyone all had smiles on their face as they watched the warm family moment happening between the three, happy to see that everything had worked out fine… Well, almost everyone… up above them, near one of the highest points of the church, a figure could be seen watching the scene with narrow eyes. Creating a circle next to him, the figure walked into it before gazing back down at the group below as they started to leave, or more specifically, Naruto and Asia. Naruto paused mid-step before turning his head back to the area above them, catching a small flash of something for a second. Narrowing his eyes a bit, the blond scanned for any other presences.

"Is everything okay Naruto-kun?" The blond stopped his scan and turned to back to see Rias and Arcueid looking back at him with curious looks.

"_Naruto-sama?"_ Saber flew in front of Naruto with a worried look.

Naruto looked back one last time before shaking his head, making his way to their sides as the four followed after the others. "No… it's nothing, just thought I sensed something…" The issue involving the Fallen Angels may have been resolved, but Naruto knew there was still more he had to do… like the conversation with his parents and grandmother about their Devil bloodline.

**NURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNURGNU RGNURGNURGNURGNURG**

_And with that Chapter Seven and the Fallen Angel arc are completed. Like always be sure to leave some nice reviews, but remember that all flames and insults will be ignored, so don't bother writing them. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and I hope to see you again._

_If your curious about Naruto's Guardian Armor, it is the same one that the male Saber wears in Fate/Prototype._

_Until Next Time!_


End file.
